


О горячей любви к драконам

by Alraphin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Каарас Адаар всегда был равнодушен к драконам, и даже рассказы Железного Быка не могли этого изменить. А потом посреди пустыни им встретился чудак из Орлейского университета, который жизнь положил на изучение древних тварей. Адаар и сам не понял, как начал покровительствовать науке. Но оказалось, что жизнь становится ярче если даже не из-за драконов, то из-за драконологов.Предупреждение: нецензурная лексика.





	1. Блаженный

Каарас Адаар встретил Фредерика де Серо, когда был уже на пределе.  
На пределе в Западном пределе – каламбур хреновый, но эта дыра в мировой жопе лучшего и не заслужила. Будь Адаарова воля, он бы спалил там все к хуям и хохотал, но засада была в том, что Западный предел – это, мать его, уже пустыня. Которую даже местное солнце не сумело сжечь нахуй. Днем жара, ночью жуткий ебун. Чистой воды мало, ручьи мутные, как баранья моча. Дождя нет. То, что изредка льется сверху, – не дождь, а ссанина с неба. Вся живность до последней блохи хочет тебя убить. Этих песчаных блох отряд на себя собрал хуеву тучу. Больше всех огребал Блэкволл в закрытой броне, но благородные рыцари такие мелочи на хую вертели, так что Блэкволл держал лицо. Постное лицо с бородой, из которой иногда выскакивала особо резвая блошка. Адаар и Бык чесались - ебали они соблюдать приличия, когда твари заживо жрут. Чем хорош антаам-саар – хоть почесаться можно! Дориан, эстет гребаный, глядел на это и только морщился и поправлял складки своего бурнуса.   
Так что, когда на третий день за щербатой рыжей скалой обнаружилась палатка, возле которой расхаживал долговязый тип в орлейской маске, Адаар ущипнул себя за руку. Три раза. И потом еще глаза протер. Тип в маске – и в костюмчике с жабо, етицкая сила! – никуда не делся. Адаар перехватил посох и пошел знакомиться, готовый к тому, что не отмеченный на картах лагерь вместе с его обитателем растает, как и положено пустынному миражу.   
Не растаял. Приблизившись, Адаар рассмотрел странного типа. Ну да, маска, накидка орлейская. На накидке неровное пятно. Наручи – в таких наручах только свиньям корм давать, чтобы не покусали. Сапоги просят каши. Тип этого не замечал, расхаживал туда-сюда и бормотал себе под нос:  
\- Но если она делает кладки выше, в скалах…  
Может, у него кукушка съехала, подумал Адаар. В Западном Пределе ебанашка на ебанашке - в здравом уме сюда никому нахуй не сдалось лезть. За спиной хмыкнул Бык – должно быть, о том же подумал.   
Странный тип развернулся и, наконец, заметил незваных гостей. «Сейчас заверещит», - решил Адаар. И то верно, встретить в пустыне четверых мужиков, у которых оружие только с ушей не свисает, – дурная примета.   
\- Оу… кхм, - откашлялся незнакомец. – Чем могу быть полезен, господа?  
Ну да, ну да, это же гребаный Орлей, здесь даже перед ограблением делают три реверанса и целуют в задницу.   
\- Каарас Адаар. А это Бык, Дориан и Блэкволл. Мы тут по делам.   
\- По делам? – оживился странный тип – Вы тоже прибыли изучать драконицу?  
Неопределенного цвета глаза в прорезях маски радостно загорелись. Значит, тут еще и драконица пролетала.   
«Закончу дела тут – поеду на Штормовой берег, - тоскливо подумал Адаар. – Мокро, прохладно, море шумит. Ходи, коси порождений тьмы - красота, ебена мать…»  
\- Драконицу? – он не без труда вырвался из мечтаний. – А вы вообще кто?  
\- А, где мои манеры! – всплеснул руками тип. – Фредерик де Серо, профессор Орлейского университета, драконолог. Счастлив приветствовать в своем скромном обиталище.   
Обиталище и правда было скромное – полотнище кое-как держалось на вкопанных в песок колышках, выступе скалы и на соплях. Если Адаар что-то понимал, костер этот Фредерик разводил в трех разных местах, пока его не перестало засыпать песком и задувать ветром. Костер, не Фредерика, хотя и его наверняка тоже. В тени стояли накрытые полотном ящики – должно быть, с припасами. Мелкие такие ящики. За скалой печальная лошадь жевала какую-то колючку. Как же ты тут выжил, убогий? То есть, профессор. Голос, кстати, для профессора был молодой. Самородок, что ли?   
\- А вам тут не опасно находиться? – чуть ли не по слогам спросил он «самородка».   
Профессор пожал плечами:  
\- Не знаю, что произошло с остальной экспедицией, но мне никто не досаждал! Разве что «Белые когти» утащили припасы… Но в целом все благополучно! Еще мимо проходили какие-то люди в черных одеждах, но не обратили на меня внимания.  
Блаженный, с ужасом и восхищением подумал Адаар. Точно блаженный. Все у него благополучно. В Западном, сука, пределе. Где налево пойдешь – варгеста найдешь, направо пойдешь – венатори найдешь, прямо пойдешь – к Стражам придешь, а они ебанутые на-глу-хо… А посередине торчит этот лютик полевой, дитя Орлейского университета. Точно самородок. Только они могут разбить лагерь на уступе в горах и потом охуевать от восторга, когда лавиной накроет. Ну, пиздец.  
\- Вы сказали, что у вас похитили припасы? – это Блэкволл. Ну, ясен хрен, этого медведя без страха и упрека хлебом не корми, дай пригреть каждого жизнью обиженного.  
\- А? Да! «Белые когти» - это местная банда. Они очень мешают. Недавно они расставили неподалеку капканы, и я попал в один! Так и не смог в тот день дойти до точки наблюдения, так обидно! К счастью, у меня хорошие сапоги…  
Блаженный вытянул вперед ногу, и Адаар с товарищами, у которых уже мозги спекались от жары и явления ебаната посреди пустыни, послушно на нее уставились. Ничего нога. Длинная. Сапог выглядел так, словно его жевали. Но то ли до капкана он и в самом деле был непробиваем, то ли капканы свои разбойники делали из говна и палок – иначе сломало бы профессору де Серо его длинную ногу пополам.   
\- Я волнуюсь за остальную экспедицию, они должны были прибыть еще четыре дня назад!  
\- Кхм, - откашлялся Блэкволл в бороду.  
\- Наверное, и припасы тоже утащили «Когти», больше некому!  
\- Кхм-кхм.  
\- Постучать по спине? – обернулся Адаар и наткнулся на ясный взгляд Блэкволловых глаз. И вспомнил.  
Хм, нехорошо как-то вышло.  
Припасы-то они сожрали, в четыре хари. Ну, не все – ту часть, которая не скоропортящаяся была, послали в ближайший лагерь. А что с ними было делать – хороводы вокруг водить? Да и то сказать, после вяленого мяса и походных сухарей орлейские яблочки с огурцами пошли за милую душу. Дориан, зараза, яблоко ножиком чистил, потом резал на дольки и каждую смаковал. Адаар, который любой фрукт меньше дыни съедал в три укуса, чуть на месте слюной не изошел. Бык – тоже, но по другой причине. Ну, оно и понятно, когда дольку яблока берут двумя пальцами, подносят к губам, облизывают эти самые красные губы, а потом обхватывают ими желтую мякоть…  
Так, все, блядь, так довспоминаться можно. Короче, сожрали они припасы.  
А экспедицию убили. То есть, экспедицию – уже не они. Наверное, эти самые «Когти», или венатори, если сильно ебнутые попались… хотя кто там из них не сильно. Но когда отряд Адаара наткнулся на останки, там уже никому помочь было нельзя.  
\- Профессор… короче, с вашими друзьями вы уже вряд ли встретитесь, разве только на том свете.   
Коряво вышло, вон и Блэкволл что-то в бороду пробурчал. Сам и сообщал бы такие новости, если сильно умный! На словах ты Пентагаст, а на деле ясно кто.   
А профессор ничего, в истерику не впал. Оно, конечно, из-за маски не видно было, что у него там на морде лица изобразилось, но махать кулаками и топать ногами не стал, да и голос звучал глуховато, но внятно.  
\- Да? Жаль, очень жаль…  
И тут же, без перехода спизданул:  
\- Как же теперь мои исследования?!  
Блаженный.   
\- Кхм-кхм, - это снова Блэкволла кашель разобрал.  
\- Горло прополощи! – рявкнул Адаар. А потом задумался: ну да, карты херовато легли. Без припасов и подмоги этому цветочку в пустыне можно было дать дня три – потом все, хорони труп за барханом. Он, конечно, не от мира сего, но все же человек. Жалко. Да и яблоки его они жрали…  
Благородным быть утомительно, но хули было делать.   
\- Соседями будем, профессор де Серо, - вздохнул Адаар. – Вон там, на площадке повыше Инквизиция лагерем встанет. Они вам и припасов подкинут, раз уж такое дело…  
«И убиться не дадут», - закончил он про себя.  
Профессор засиял, как новая монета, аж из-под маски лучи пробивались.  
\- В самом деле? Спасибо, милорды, уверяю вас, все пойдет на благо науки! Так вы из Инквизиции? Я что-то такое слышал.  
\- Слава Создателю, какая честь для нас, - фыркнул Дориан, и Адаар сдержал смешок. Но блаженный, конечно, все принял за чистую монету. Кто бы сомневался. Адаару в бытность его наемником, а не Инквизитором-хрен-вам-всем-в-задницу, доводилось как-то охранять одно ученое собрание. Единственное, что он вынес тогда из храма мудрых мыслей: каждый высоколобый умник уверен, что весь Тедас вращается вокруг него и его драгоценных исследований. Даже если умник изучает какие-нибудь фурункулы на жопах у друффало. Фредерик де Серо хоть драконов изучал…   
Упомянутый Фредерик де Серо спохватился и всплеснул руками.  
\- Но что же это я, господа! Совсем забыл о манерах в этой глуши. Может, вы останетесь на обед? У меня тут где-то была вяленая говядина… точно была. И сыр… а, нет, он уже позеленел, лучше не рисковать. Как занятно, что в таком климате тоже может расти плесень, только надо положить сыр в тень! Да где же говядина…  
Адаар посмотрел, как профессор мечется, как в жопу раненный, между чахлым костерком, ящиками с продуктами и какими-то записями, вздохнул и полез в заплечный мешок. Да, погорячился он, думая о трех днях. Убогому хватило бы и одного, чтобы загнуться. Не скопытился бы он до прихода Калленовых бойцов.   
К удивлению Адаара, Бык поддержал решение остаться на обед и даже подмигнул. Но тут гадать долго не пришлось, Бык сам просвистел ему на ухо, так что они чуть не стукнулись рогами:  
\- Отличное решение, босс. И площадка тут хорошая для лагеря, с обзором, и профессор нам пригодится.   
\- Нахуя он тебе?  
\- Босс, он же драконолог. И про драконицу что-то говорил, так что можно будет получить информацию от профессионала...  
Ну да, кто о чем, а вшивый о бане. Бык о драконах слушать не мог спокойно, дрочер. Ну и хер бы с ним, у каждого свои причуды, Адаар вот иногда на Вивьен подрачивал, а та была опаснее иного дракона. Но это ж, блядь, не значит, что Адаар хотел знать, о чем думает Бык, когда гоняет лысого! Но кто там спрашивал Инквизитора, конечно. Бык во время одной попойки вывалил на него все подробности своей пламенной любви к драконам, и Адаар подозревал, что эту хреномань он не забудет до конца дней своих.   
\- Да вы, бля, идеальная пара, - хмыкнул Адаар. – Одинокие любители драконов желают познакомиться.  
\- Что-то ты злой с утра, босс, - пожал плечами Бык. – Я рассказывал, что для таких случаев у кунари есть специальные палатки для снятия напряжения, и там…  
\- Отъебись.  
Не любил Адаар рассказы о кунари, не-лю-бил. А как любить рассказы о народе, который бы тебе рот зашил, если бы дотянулся? Идут они… морем, на дредноуте.   
Однако обед неожиданно удался. Еда, правда, была почти вся из запасов Инквизиции, зато у профессора внезапно нашлось бухло. «Это лосьон! В путешествиях надо тщательно следить за гигиеной рук, иначе можно подхватить страшные заболевания!»  
\- Хасиндское, - уверенно сказал Бык, понюхав пробку.  
«Лосьон» пошел хорошо – Адаар с Быком и худшее пойло пробовали. Даже Блэкволл малость размяк и перестал делать такое лицо, словно ему воткнули метлу в задницу. Прутьями вперед. Да и Дориан, убедившись, что он тут всех милее, шипел и кусался редко. Ну да кто тут мог с ним соперничать? Не профессор же…  
Хотя он был… ничего так. Видать, была в словах Быка про палатку какая-то грубая правда, и Адаару давно надо было смотаться в бордель. Иначе он бы не стал размышлять о том, что если бы Бык и в самом деле решил бы по-быстрому с профессором трахнуться, Адаар бы понял. Ну, блаженный ебанат он был, ясный-красный, но милый и безобидный, как щенок. Орлейское происхождение у него из всех щелей лезло - от акцента до манеры извиняться за дурные манеры. И с масками этими у них хуй проссышь, красавица там под маской или чудовище. Да и сами маски выглядели так, что ночью приснятся – подушкой не отмашешься. Адаар еще помнил, как обалдел, когда оказался на императорском балу: вокруг цирк уродов в масках и рюшках, а посреди он сам, значит, с голым еблом с выражением полного охуения. Праздник к нам приходит. У Фредерика де Серо маска тоже была дурацкая, какая же еще, но не самая страшная, видали хуже. Зато на все лицо – и как он не парился по местной-то жаре?! Нижняя часть маски отодвигалась в сторону, когда ее владельцу надо было есть или пить, и это уже была такая дурь, что даже милой казалась. Нацепить такую цацку мог только тип с припиздью – ну, так и вышло. Но вот лицо, кроме подбородка, из-за этой съемной херни было не разглядеть. Ну и хрен с ним, с лица воды не пить, зато ноги были неплохие, и задница тоже, хотя худые Адаару никогда не нравились. Но он же и не себе приглядывал. А так… размышлял потихоньку. Думать не запретишь, умище-то куда девать! А профессор еще и разговорился, что-то там курлыкал Быку про их любимых драконов, до разморенного Адаара только и долетало что-то про чешую, строение челюсти и хвостовые наросты. Бык смотрел туманно, кивал, мычал что-то о своем: «Мы их зовем атааши. Не-ежно так: ата-а-а-аши…» Короче, спелись. Аж завидки брали.   
Адаару-то всегда было на драконов плевать слюной. Есть они и есть, обосраться теперь, что ли. Он и того, первого, в Крествуде решил убить, потому что дракон начал паломников жрать. Этак паломников не напасешься. Так что Каарас свистнул своих, и разделали они гада, как тушу в лавке мясника. Тяжело, но и только. Это Адаару – а счастливый Бык еще долго носился по Скайхолду, яйцами гремя. Адаар даже пить с ним побаивался тогда. Еще перепутает тебя с драконом по пьянке, тут рога и там рога, а тебе жопу потом зашивать. Крестиком. Ну нахуй такое счастье. Так что, что бы там Бык ни пиздел о том, что страсть к драконам у любого васгота в крови, никто в Инквизиции с ним на пару от драконов не кончал.   
А тут глядишь… спелись. Бык вообще везунчик: бабы к нему липнут, ученые с ним говорят, Дориан и то уже начал злобно глазом косить, как бы шуму не было.   
С этой мыслью Адаар и поднялся, потянулся – хрустнуло. Тело не хотело на жару, тело хотело валяться в тени, сосать хасиндскую и слушать профессорское курлыканье. Но телу права голоса не давали, так что…  
\- Все, подъем, загостились уже. Корифей сам не убьется. Профессор, наше почтение.   
\- О, я очень рад знакомству! Приятно встретить в этих пустошах образованных людей. Если вы захотите составить мне компанию в изысканиях, буду очень рад, коллега.   
«Коллега» - это, внезапно, было не Быку. Это было Адаару. Что, раз командир отряда, так сразу главный по драконам? Не было печали.   
Адаар хотел распорядиться о помощи де Серо, когда придет в ближайший лагерь, но тут подфартило: наткнулись на отряд солдат Инквизиции, которые чистили местность от варгестов. Хотя тут чисти, не чисти, один хуй, меньше не становится, как будто они в песке сами заводятся. Так что Инквизитор быстро ткнул пальцем в карту и велел разбить постоянную стоянку.   
\- Там рядом один чудик разместился, - сказал он. – Вы ему провизии подкиньте. Должок у нас перед ним. И сапоги, какие уж найдутся, а то он там по песку голоногий шарашится… Ну, и это…  
Капрал, который вел отряд, преданно смотрел круглыми глазами, алел ушами и от напряжения и обожания чуть не лопался.  
\- Инквизитор?  
\- Вы не обижайте его, - сказал Адаар, вспомнив шуточки Калленовых бойцов. – Он такой. Безобидный.   
\- Есть не обижать!  
\- Вольно. Все, свободен, солдат.  
\- Интересно, - промурлыкал Дориан, когда солдаты, скрипя сапогами, скрылись в облаке песка и пыли, - а как все-таки наш безобидный друг сумел выжить в этом негостеприимном окружении?  
Этот вопрос и Адаар себе задавал, потому что воняло здесь чудесными совпадениями и прочей дурной мистикой, которую Адаар как нормальный мужик и маг не из последних терпеть не мог. Этой поебени в последнее время и так в его жизни было слишком дохера. Здрасти, я Вестник Андрасте! Ну что за срань господня. Если все объяснять чудесами, можно вообще ничего не объяснять. Так что, либо де Серо был и вправду на редкость удачливым придурком, либо крылось тут еще что-то. Только что?  
Но тут они дошли, наконец, до места встречи со Стражем и Хоуком, и заварилась такая каша, что Фредерик де Серо с его поебенью вылетел у Адаара из головы. И только в Скайхолде загоревший, похудевший на пустынных харчах Инквизитор вспомнил странного типа в рваных сапогах.  
\- Соловушка, - умильно попросил он Лелиану, - не в службу, а в дружбу… Узнай, кто такой Фредерик де Серо? Он вроде как драконолог из Орлейского университета, но мне бы чего такого, о чем в документах не пишут. Ну там, не замешан ли в чем странном, не воет ли на луну, не ебет ли коз на лугу вечерком…  
\- Узнаю, - согласилась слегка растерявшаяся Лелиана. – Но зачем он вам, Инквизитор? Вы подозреваете, что он как-то может быть связан с Корифеем? Или это… личное?  
\- Да хрен бы знал, с кем он связан, - пожал плечами Адаар. – Я его яблоки случайно стырил.  
Если Лелиану и не устроил такой ответ, другого она не получила. Но просьбу исполнила, и вскоре передала Инквизитору отчет. Из отчета следовало, что Фредерик де Серо ничем, кроме таланта и общей неотмирности, от других ученых не отличался. «Может выйти на люди без рубашки по рассеянности, но, несомненно, самая яркая личность в драконологии современности». И он и в самом деле отправился в Западный предел за драконицей.  
\- Коз не ебет, - добавила от себя Лелиана. В глазах у нее плясали искорки.  
\- А кого ебет? – буркнул Адаар.  
\- В последнее время не состоит в любовных связях. Сообщают, что в бытность студентом был не слишком разборчив – но это касалось… хм… половой, а не видовой принадлежности.  
\- Значит, просто удачливый засранец, - задумчиво протянул Адаар. – Никаких штучек… Спасибо, Соловушка, потешила.   
Получалось, что первое впечатление не подвело: Фредерик де Серо был обычный лютик-ебанутик, помешанный на науке. Никаких заговоров, никаких попыток заманить Инквизитора в лапы венатори или еще куда. Можно было выкинуть его из головы.  
Адаар и выкинул.


	2. Книга - лучший подарок

Во второй раз они столкнулись уже после Адаманта.  
Адаар после Адаманта был бешеный. Даже после Убежища он так из-за Корифея не бесился. Встретил бы суку – голыми руками бы уебал вместе с его тварью летучей. И Стража было жалко пиздец – один среди этих ебанашек был адекватный, так и того угробили. Адаар, как из Тени вырвался, так перед Стражами речь толкнул, где только предлоги были цензурные. И что-то даже эстет Дориан на этот раз усы не теребил и губы куриной жопой не складывал.  
\- Что же нам делать, Инквизитор? – вякнул какой-то хер в крылатом шлеме, придавленный мощью родной речи.  
\- Повеситься, блядь! – рявкнул Адаар, но прикусил язык: с них, грифонов щипаных, станется подчиниться.  
Оставлять это стадо без пастуха было нельзя, так что милорд Инквизитор изволил принять Стражей на службу с испытательным сроком.   
\- И если кто-нибудь настолько охуеет, чтобы магией крови баловаться, я ему ритуальный кинжал в жопу засуну по самые гланды.  
Стражи слушали, внимали и медленно осознавали, что у них выдался удачный день. Адаар под горячую руку мог и въебать.   
Им-то что – втык получили и свободны, галопом пиздуйте собирать останки командора в коробочку. А у Адаара на душе было так гадко, словно туда Корифеев дракон три кучи навалил. Бывало у него раньше такое – работаешь по найму, делаешь дело, а тут кто-то левый под руку сунется, и амба. Вроде и сам дурак, не жалко, и работу сделаешь, а так тошно, хоть блевать иди. А сейчас было еще хуже, потому что Адаар был уже не просто наемник, а лорд гребучий Инквизитор. Считать себя каким-то там избранным он не считал, это надо было совсем башкой поехать. Про себя называл все эти блядские пляски работой по контракту. Его же наняли проследить, чтобы на Священном Совете был порядок. Это дело он проебал, значит, надо было найти и прищучить гада, который погром устроил. Золотое правило наемника – держись контракта! Но масштабы, понятно, были нынче другие, не то, что во времена прежней веселой работенки. Поэтому и хуевее было вдесятеро. Столько народу положили, нормального мужика в Тени оставили, а все из-за какого-то уебища. Проснулось древнее хуидло… Вот, гады, довели, стихами заговорил!  
Надо было поднять жопу и валить из Западного предела в Скайхолд, но не хотелось. Вот скажи раньше кто, что Адаар предпочтет пару лишних дней в песках отсидеться, гоготал бы на всю пустыню! А вот, решил. Во-первых, Блэкволла приложили поперек хребта, в Тени еще, и Адаару неохота было тащиться вместе с ним через весь Орлей, пока лекари не решат, пациент скорее жив или скорее мертв. А бросать его тут было вообще западло. Во-вторых, Адамант сейчас обшаривали солдаты и люди Лелианы, так что Адаар ждал отчета –вдруг под полом там завалялась еще какая-нибудь древняя хреновина. Ну, и в-третьих, Вивьен и Солас, к гадалке не ходи, с Инквизитора бы не слезли из-за этого ебучего провала в Тень. А Соласа даже нахуй не пошлешь – скажет, что там уже был и ему не понравилось.   
Так что Инквизитор взял яйца в кулак и решил, что в Скайхолд пока не поедет, чтобы не заебали до смерти. Но и у Адаманта не остался – чего там пыриться на развалины. Откопают интересную хуергу – сами расскажут. Народу лучше было работать без начальственного ебла вблизи. Ну, так зря, что ли, лагерей по всему пределу натыкали? Адаар как представил, что завалится в отдельную палатку и задрыхнет, так чуть не кончил на месте. Свистнул Дориана и Быка – Блэкволла коновалы мучили, - и рванул к ближайшему лагерю.  
В лагере обнаружился блаженный. Адаар вообще про него забыл, как отрезало. Уже рот открыл, чтобы спросить, схуяли посторонние на территории, как посторонний подскочил к Адаару, схватил за руку и стал трясти так, будто решил оторвать с корнем.  
\- Инквизитор! Очень рад нашей встрече, коллега! Мой долг поблагодарить вас. Благодаря вам и вашим людям драконология сделает шаг вперед!  
На слове «шаг» Адаар посмотрел вниз. Ну да, сапоги ему новые нашли.   
\- Да чего там, профессор.   
\- Нет-нет, нельзя преуменьшать вашу роль в событиях! Ваши солдаты предоставили мне прекрасные образцы. По одной кости я могу почти наверняка восстановить схему захвата добычи передними клыками… Конечно, если бы у меня был какой-нибудь из тевинтерских трудов по драконологии, было бы намного проще, мне приходится иногда действовать вслепую…  
Так. А это еще что за хуета?  
\- Образцы?  
\- Да! – закивал де Серо так, что чуть маска не свалилась. – Прекрасные, прекрасные образцы. Очень характерные. Я даже сделал карту мест, где глубинная драконица охотится чаще всего. Вам, коллега, это может быть интересно, поэтому, если хотите сделать копию, я могу вам ее предоставить…  
Дальше Адаар уже не слышал, в голове загудело, будто его только что пиздили ногами промеж рогов. Вся дрянь, которая скопилась в душе с самого Адаманта, вдруг расперла его изнутри, и Адаар угрожающе раздулся, как рыба-шар. То есть, его солдаты тут скачут по пескам и собирают обглоданные кости на ис-сле-до-ва-ни-е?! Времени лишнего много, блядь?! Когда Стражи обосрались по уши и людей пачками валили, тут, значит, науку делали?!  
Адаар еще понимал, что если он случайно въебет по роже хлипкому профессору, того унесут вперед ногами. Поэтому он взял чудика за плечи и осторожно, как тухлое яйцо, переместил себе за спину.   
\- Босс, - подал голос Бык, но поздно.   
Адаара прорвало, и все его бешенство вырвалось наружу в одном зычном вопле:  
\- ГДЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е?!  
\- Что «где», наш громкоголосый вождь? – заломил бровь Дориан, потирая ближнее к Адаару ухо.  
\- Не что, а кто! Где командир этого шалмана?! Все сидят и дрочат! Каждый хер теперь ученый!  
После этих воплей в пространство выяснилось, что командир, сержант из ферелденских беженцев, как раз вовремя свалил в пустыню охотиться на варгестов. Адаара слегка попустило.   
\- Охотник, - проворчал он. – Чурка с собачкой. Мабари у него есть? А?  
\- Есть у него мабари, босс. Здоровенная псина.  
\- И он тут теперь псовую охоту развернул, лорд сраный?  
\- Камешек сейчас не может охотиться, - подал голос профессор, о котором Адаар как-то забыл. – Это великолепный зверь, но увы, его опалила драконица. И, как назло, меня не было поблизости, я не увидел, как она направляет огненную струю! Сержант Джеггинс очень огорчился. К счастью, ожоги от драконьего пламени можно залечить, но на это требуется время. Поэтому Камешек сейчас лежит в палатке капрала.   
-А-а, - вздохнул Адаар и устало махнул рукой. – Ну, теперь мне, ясен хрен, все понятно.  
Фредерик де Серо, который таинственным образом снова переместился из-за Адааровой спины вперед, смотрел честными лучистыми глазами. Цвета их Адаар так и не мог разобрать – от недосыпа его собственные глаза резало, да и темнело быстро.  
\- Так. До утра меня не беспокоить. Того, кто разбудит, уебу на месте.   
\- А если командир вернется, сказать, что вы ждете доклада? – с надеждой спросил молоденький солдатик, у которого еще только начали пробиваться усы. Не иначе, мечтал подставить начальство под Инквизиторский гнев.   
\- Хрена там. Подождет. Подумает…  
Адаар завалился в ближайшую палатку, где сразу и вырубился, как от удара по кумполу. Снилась всякая хуйня: то Вивьен верхом на Блэкволле – на плечах, то есть, без пошлостей, - с хлыстом в руке, то Фредерик де Серо в платье императрицы Селины. А потом прилетела Корифеева тварь, придавила Адаара брюхом и задышала в лицо, тут он и проснулся. Оказалось, наступило утро, и сержантский пес пришел знакомиться, спасибо, хоть лицо не сожрал, собака страшная.   
Пес-то пришел, а его хозяин так и шароебился среди песков, как быстро доложили Адаару. Чутье какое-то было у этого командующего засранца, не давало попасться на глаза Инквизитору. Фредерик де Серо, ромашка пустынная, тоже отвалил, не иначе, ему подсказал кто пересидеть в укрытии, он сам бы не додумался. Весь лагерь наслушался накануне Адааровых воплей и старательно демонстрировал боевую готовность: кто-то по песочку с оружием прыгал, кто-то амуницию драил, кто-то стираное белье развешивал, а кто-то уже успел сварить котел похлебки с местными кореньями. От запаха у Адаара в брюхе заурчало не хуже, чем у дракона.  
На вкус пустынная бурда тоже оказалась ничего, Адаар лепешкой дно миски вытирал и раздумывал, не сожрать ли добавки. Инквизитору можно, у него работа вредная. А через пару лет и вовсе можно было отожрать ряшку, отрастить пузо, повесить на это пузо пару блестящих цацек и ходить голубем-дутышом. Это если удастся выжить, ясное дело.  
Вот на этих мыслях к Адаару и подбежал Лелианин разведчик, замотанный в бежевые тряпки по самые глаза.   
\- Инквизитор!  
\- Чего тебе? – Адаар после еды был ленив и благодушен, но тут сердце екнуло. – Или в Адаманте чего-то откопали?  
Оказалось, что не в Адаманте, но откопали. Отрыли не много, не мало, а целые тевинтерские руины. Ну и хрен бы с ними, но возле руин копошились венатори, а эти дети порока все время умудрялись полапать загребущими ручонками всякие интересные игрушки. Что бы они там ни хотели нарыть, обломать им хотелки не помешало бы.  
\- На меня даже не смотри, - предупредил Дориан. – Я понятия не имею, что тут могли прятать в прежние времена имперские подданные.   
\- И нахера я тебя держу тогда? – беззлобно проворчал Адаар. – За красивые усы?  
\- Босс, - Бык уже развернул карту и тыкал в нее черенком ложки, - а тут недалеко, пара шагов. Может, сами наведаемся да проверим?  
Проверить можно было – не сидеть же было на жопе посередь лагеря, пока сержант-охотничек не вернется. Да и развеяться было бы неплохо. Хотя после давешнего выплеска Адаару и полегчало, но на душе еще кошки скребли. А значит, надо было встряхнуться.  
Так что после завтрака собрали мешки и попиздовали к руинам, прихватив разведчика. И правда – в паре шагов оказались, но солнце все-таки успело подняться высоко, и у Адаара от жары аж рога чесались. Так что хотелось побыстрее залезть в эти самые развалины, там хоть тень. А вот у разведчика прямо поперек рожи было прописано нежелание туда лезть. Той части рожи, которая была не укрыта капюшоном. Так что Адаар его отпустил. Парень свое дело сделал, до места довел, а в открытый бой Лелианиных шпионов пускать – только людей переводить.  
Но открытым боем пока и не пахло. Тишь да гладь стояла в оазисе, стены старой постройки смотрелись в крохотный пруд, красота, аж материться неохота. Адаар понял из доклада, что разведка нашла какие-то руины, а на самом деле ничего, прилично здание сохранилось, ну, потрескалось кое-где да обросло ползучей дрянью. Венатори видно не было. Не хватало для полной идиллии только щебечущих птичек.  
\- Тишина, - пробормотал Бык. – Не нравится мне эта тишина.  
Адаару тоже не нравилась, но не возвращаться же было. Перехватил посох покрепче и пошел к дверям, Дориан с Быком сзади потянулись.   
Ну, предчувствие его не обмануло! Если Адаар и хотел острых ощущений, то получил сполна в первый же миг, как внутрь зашел. Таких, что рука с посохом сама дернулась уебать кого-нибудь. И то сказать, эдакого зверинца Адаар даже на балу в Орлее не видел. Венатори, демоны всех мастей, призраки, прочие пиздокрылы, даже парочка красных храмовников затесалась.   
Так и пошел бы в разнос, да тишина остановила. Вся эта хуебратия должна была гомонить, как курятник. Смертельно опасный курятник. А вот хуй - хоть бы зашуршало где. И вскинувшийся было Адаар заметил, что никто в большом зале не двигается. Вся честная компания застыла в живописных позах. Вот так и седеют раньше срока! Так можно заикой стать на всю жизнь…  
\- Море волнуется, три, морская фигура, замри, - выдохнул он.   
\- Какая еще фигура? – нервно переспросил Дориан и опустил посох, с которого сыпались искры. Тоже чуть в штаны не наложил… ну, а кто бы не.   
\- Это, северянин, только тем доступно, кто у моря рос, - сказал Бык и осторожно постучал ближайшего венатори по лбу. Адаар сжал челюсти, но венатори так и стоял столбом. – Я говорил, босс, что у тебя кровь кунари.  
\- Иди в задницу.  
Как убедились, что вся нечисть стоит на месте и не кусается, попустило немного, хотя на первых порах еще дергались, когда в тенях чего-то мерещилось. Дориан, позер херов, одного призрака за плечики шипастые приобнял, ресничками захлопал:  
\- Ну, как мы смотримся вместе?  
\- Щас блевану. Лучше бы вон того, красного, выбрал. Огонь, не мужик!  
\- Это у тебя просто вкус грубый, я это с первой минуты понял.  
Так, с шутками и прибаутками обшарили всю территорию. Но почему время в этих развалинах встало, так и не поняли, а Адаар во всяких темпоральных петлях да относительных теориях был не силен. Вот кому в рожу огненным шаром засветить – это пожалуйста, а в тонких материях-шматериях пусть Солас копается, занудная лысина. Дориан-то тоже нихера не просек, а ведь за свою северную школу от гордости чуть не лопался.   
Интересного Адаар ничего не нашел, так, пару побрякушек, кинжальчик ритуальный, еще какие-то цацки. И нахуй было сюда лезть, на собрание уродов любоваться? Хотя где еще демону щелбан поставишь, чтобы с оттяжечкой, со вкусом?  
В темном углу Адаар отрыл книжку, стер паутину с обложки, пролистал страницы. Ничего так сохранилась, а толку – Адаар ни одной буквы не узнал. Хер разберет, что за язык, и написано как-то неприятно, с подвыподвертом и выебонами. Зато с картинками. На одной был дракон, вид сверху, на следующей – его скелет, потом - мышцы, но без кожи. В голове назойливо зазвенел голос Фредерика де Серо: «Если бы мне удалось найти один из тевинтерских трудов…»  
И вовсе Адаар не собирался эту книгу с собой тащить. Схуяль? Он что, нанятый? Этому ебанату и так весь лагерь всякое дерьмо и падаль таскал. Если профессору эта книжка так нужна, пусть сам сюда топает. Ножками. Заодно и на коллекцию чудовищ полюбуется, а то что он видел в своем университете… Жизни не нюхал.  
\- Адаар! Бык! – позвал откуда-то Дориан. Задумавшийся Адаар вздрогнул, бездумно сунул книгу за пазуху и пошел на голос.  
Оказалось, что Дориану больше всех свезло – в каком-то закутке он наткнулся на посох. Вид у посоха был так себе – кто-то ему вместо набалдашника череп прихуярил, да еще и с огнем в глазницах. У Адаара вкус был грубый, животный, о чем ему Дориан не забывал напоминать, но даже для него такие украшения были перебором.   
И все бы ничего, но тут Дориану пришло в дурную башку этот самый посох в руки взять, чтобы рассмотреть. В детстве мама не учила не подбирать всякую дрянь! У Адаара живот заболел, как будто кишка на кишку полезла – он чужую магию брюхом чуял. Что-то в зале затрещало и зашумело. И еще завыло тоненько.  
\- Кажется, время пошло, - упавшим голосом сказал Дориан. Тоже почуял, значит.  
\- Еблан криворукий! – вполголоса рявкнул Адаар. – Бежим, бля!  
В одном им все-таки повезло. В ожившем зале всем было не до них. Венатори, храмовники и демоны первым делом решили закончить начатое и извести друг друга. Адаару нахуй не сдалось мешать этой пылкой любви, и их троица, лавируя и пробираясь по стеночке, понеслась к выходу. Вокруг орали так, что у Адаара звенело в ушах, какая-то скотина плюнула в него ядом, правый наплечник задымился и скукожился. Прямо перед ним вылезла клыкастая морда. Почему-то действовать правой рукой было неудобно, и Адаар попросту шваркнул в костяной лоб волной силы из метки, перескочил через повалившуюся тушу и побежал дальше. Краем глаза он заметил, как Дориан размахивает на бегу посохами, своим и найденным, словно лыжник в Морозных горах - палками, а за ним топает Бык и рубит всех, кто оказывается на пути. Они выкатились на лестницу, за ними выскочил Адаар, и втроем они навалились на тяжелые двери и перекрыли вход в зал.   
\- А-а-а-а-а-а! – а это кто орал?  
Оказалось, что сам Адаар. Просто в зале слышно не было.  
Бык и Адаар заложили двери засовом, который валялся тут же. Дориан стоял рядом, опираясь на посохи, и отдувался. Мокрая курица, а не маг. Вот не дебил, не? Северянин, етишкины детишки. Высокая школа магии, обосраться и не жить. Привык, понимаешь ли, посохи чужие щупать!.. Ну, хули теперь поделаешь, целы и ладно…   
Что-то по-прежнему давило в подмышку и мешало оторвать правый локоть от бока. Когда Адаар все-таки это сделал, на песок вывалился тевинтерский труд о драконах.   
\- Ну, пиздец, - сказал Адаар.  
В лагерь вернулись еще засветло, хотя пришлось повозиться – Адаар с Дорианом запечатывали дверь магией, чтобы ни одна падла оттуда не вылезла. Соваться внутрь еще раз ебанатов не нашлось. Потом плескались в пруду и отдыхали. Читали заметки на листках, которые Бык внутри подобрал и сумел не растерять по дороге. По всему выходило, что венатори и в самом деле посох искали – ну, и нашли, бля. Даже порадоваться не успели, когда время заморозили. Так что не зря Адаар решил прогуляться – подгадили они Корифеевым шавкам от души, хотя и чуть шеи не свернули по дороге. У Дориана усы обвисли – сам понимал, где проебался, и Адаар ему ничего говорить не стал. Взрослый мужик уже, не ремнем же его пороть! Да и вдруг ему понравилось бы…  
Что в лагере жизнь бурлила, было видно издалека. Кто с оружием прыгал, кто ужин варил, кто площадку мел, а кто новый сортир копал. Все при деле. Посреди, как хуй в борделе, торчал дылда в блестящем доспехе и с сержантскими знаками отличия. Явился, значит, охотничек. И уже понял, какие пиздюли от Инквизитора ему светят за самодеятельность, с хуя бы ему еще вперлось образцовый лагерь делать. Адаар выставил вперед рога и пошел в атаку.  
Но первым навстречу попался Фредерик де Серо.  
\- Инквизитор, с возвращением! Я очень огорчился, когда понял, что не успел попрощаться с утра. Был очень занят – делал глиняные слепки зубов с обглоданных костей. К сожалению, здесь негде достать хороший гипс… Я думал, вы уже не вернетесь, и был раздосадован.  
\- Вернулся же, - ответил Адаар на эту трескотню. – Так… короткая вылазка. Кстати, мы тут нашли…  
При виде книги Фредерик де Серо чуть не воспарил на небеса. Он быстро перелистал страницы и так нежно прижал фолиант к груди, словно собирался тут же о помолвке объявить.   
\- Коллеги… друзья! У меня нет слов, чтобы выразить мою признательность…  
\- Это все Инквизитор, Инквизитор, - сладко протянул Дориан. – Благодарите только его, он эту книгу, можно сказать, из горнила боя вынес. Своим телом защищал.  
Надо было тогда ему въебать, подумал Адаар. Меньше бы зубоскалил. А теперь чего, теперь поздно…  
Профессор поклонился так церемонно, словно в бальной зале на танец даму приглашал.   
\- Я с первой нашей встречи понял, что имею дело с покровителем науки, который понимает всю значимость моих трудов. Но я не мог тогда предположить, что вы будете рисковать жизнью, чтобы выполнить мою просьбу. Хотя даже не просьбу – я не осмеливался требовать у вас напрямую, я всего лишь обмолвился…  
\- Командир у нас такой, - ухмыльнулся Бык. – Светоч, можно сказать.   
\- Воистину! – возликовал де Серо. – Светоч!  
\- Так, бля, - начал Адаар, но поздно: к нему уже в сиянии доспехов приближался сержант. Рядом с ним бежала перемотанная бинтами псина и радостно гавкала.   
\- Сэр! Сержант Джеггинс по вашему приказу прибыл.   
\- Вольно, сержант, - буркнул Адаар. – Поохотились?  
\- Да, сэр. Необходимо было зачистить местность от варгестов – у нас от них погибло три человека. Кроме того, они портили припасы. Не знаю, насколько хватит принятых мер, но рассчитываю, что в ближайшую неделю варгесты нас не побеспокоят.   
\- Ясно. А говорят, сержант, вы тут еще покровительство науке оказываете. Образцы собираете, драконьи следы изучаете…  
\- Да, сэр. Нам передали ваш приказ оказать содействие профессору де Серо, и я позволил себе… Я ошибся, сэр?  
Адаар открыл рот, потом покосился налево и закрыл. На песке сидел забывший обо всем Фредерик де Серо и листал подаренный фолиант. Инквизитором подаренный, бляха-муха, при свидетелях.  
\- Вы все сделали верно, Джеггинс, - вздохнул Адаар и услышал за спиной приглушенное ржание. Не соратники попались, а сволочи. – Инквизиция целиком и полностью стоит за просвещение и оказывает содействие Университету Орлея. Продолжайте в том же духе…


	3. На спор

\- Босс, не подумай, что я жалуюсь, но мы долго тут будем бока пролеживать?  
Адаар лениво открыл глаза. Он как раз бока пролеживал – вернее, спину. Валялся в теньке под скалой, перекатывал в зубах соломинку.   
Солнце стояло высоко, на открытое место выходить было все равно что на сковородку – не успеешь сказать «ой», как тебя можно подавать с гарниром и пучком укропа в заднице. Солдаты таскали ноги, как осенние мухи. Кто стражу не нес, расползся по клочкам тени. Капральская псина валялась под тентом, вывалив длинный розовый язык, громко пыхтела и вяло дергала коротким хвостом. Адаар съебался из этого сонного царства под Фредерикову скалу, как уже прозвали в лагере рыжий кусок камня. Она от солнца защищала, да и посланцы по дохуя важным инквизиторским делам сначала бы в основной лагерь пиздовали, а потом уже сюда. Потом-то, ясный-красный, все равно бы нашли и доебались. Если Адаар и рассчитывал пару деньков отдохнуть от инквизиторской работенки, так его быстро обломали. Советники не стали упрашивать и звать «вернись, я все прощу», а попросту начали забрасывать его письмами по десять раз на дню. Адаар читал, чесал в затылке и ворчал, что нехер было воронов ради таких пустяков гонять, сами не могли справиться, что ли? А про себя понимал: не, не могли. Назвался Инквизитором, садись на трон. Так что Бык со своим вопросом вовремя явился, Адаар уже все решил.  
\- Шкоро шворачиваемша, - сказал он и выплюнул соломинку. – Только от Блэкволла новостей дождемся. А дальше пусть без нас тут копают. Тут еще рыть не перерыть, пока все обнюхают, Корифей по нам соскучится.   
\- Новостей от Блэкволла или самого Блэкволла? – Дориан, понятное дело, тоже явился – не запылился, они с Быком в последние дни вместе таскались, как иголка с ниткой. Здоровая такая сапожная игла с шелковой ниточкой.   
\- Самого Блэкволла когда еще дождемся, - неохотно сказал Адаар. – Это если дождемся. Сам же видел, как его подрали.  
Дориан пожал плечиками и сел на камень в тени. Бык уже устроился в небольшой нише и взялся штопать прожженные демоном штаны. В небе посвистывала какая-то птица, сквозь жаркое марево виднелись сахарные пики дальних гор. Вот еще бы снежку оттуда и растереться хорошенько… а впрочем, Адаару и без того неплохо было. Бывают и в Западном пределе свои радости… жаль, что мало.   
\- Подрали и подрали, - продолжил Дориан. – Бывало и хуже, а при войске состоят неплохие лекари.  
Вот вечно надо было ему все испортить, что за человек такой. Хрена с два с ним отдохнешь спокойно, придет и станет тыкать палочкой! И хорошо, если не в глаз. Адаар вздохнул и покосился в его сторону.  
\- Э, нет. Лекари лекарями, а Бороду подрали в Тени. Скверное дело. Может и не вылезти.  
Бык закивал с умным видом – он, понятно, не знал нихуя, но не доверял всему магическому чохом. Скажи ему, что часовню неподалеку тоже маги развалили – проглотит и не подавится.   
А может, и правда маги, не силен был Адаар в истории…  
Дориан тут же надулся, как индюк, зашипел и зафыркал.  
\- Что за вопиющее невежество! Я не жду многого от этой горы мышц, которая привыкла только мечом махать, - Бык хмыкнул, но смолчал, - но ты!.. Ты же маг! Откуда у тебя эти предрассудки? Нет никаких доказательств того, что раны, нанесенные в Тени, заживают хуже, чем обычные.  
\- Наверное, потому, что до нас в Тень во плоти ходил только Корифей, если не пиздит. И посмотри, что с ним стало – такого паскудного ебла еще поискать. Если у Блэкволла такое будет, я ему шлем-горшок подарю.   
\- Но как можно сравнивать!..  
\- Что, мальчик-чародейчик, - усмехнулся Бык и перекусил нитку, - не нравится, когда другие маги не ссут кипятком от вашей Тени и прочего дерьма? Я всегда знал, босс, что мозги у тебя на месте.   
\- Меня окружают интеллектуальные ничтожества, - пожаловался Дориан небесам, достал карманное зеркальце и стал приглаживать усы. – Мокрицы. Узколобые невежды, не способные взглянуть дальше своего носа. Хорошо же. Я готов биться об заклад, что рана Блэкволла будет заживать не хуже и не дольше, чем такая же рана, нанесенная в нашем мире. По моим подсчетам, он скоро должен быть на ногах, если лекари ничего не напутали.   
\- На что спорим? – оживился Адаар.   
\- Мы тут все взрослые мужчины, - гордо отозвался Дориан. – На желание, конечно. Или немного усложним. Проигравший выполняет первую просьбу, с которой к нему обратятся. Неважно, чью.  
И тут он так стрельнул глазами в сторону Быка, так что Адаар понял, что Дориан при любом раскладе решил остаться в выигрыше, хитрая задница. Сразу руки зачесались его проучить – по-быстрому потребовать чего-то. Пусть голым кукарекает на скале, будет знать, как Инквизитора мокрицей называть, умник херов.   
\- Идет. Бык, разбей.   
Пожали руки – Дорианова лапка скрылась в ладони Адаара, Бык разбил.   
\- Сволочи мы, конечно, - прогудел он с ухмылкой. – Спорим на здоровье товарища…  
Дориан дернул плечом, вернулся на свой камушек и закинул ногу на ногу.  
\- Я, между прочим, верю в силы Блэкволла. Он не из тех, кто позволит себе так просто умереть. А вот соображения нашего уважаемого Инквизитора остаются для меня тайной, покрытой мраком…  
Адаар прихуел от такого коварства. Сам подбил на спор, змей подколодный, а теперь выдрючивается! Не-ет, это ему с рук не сойдет! Адаар, понятно, всей душой за Блэкволла был (хоть и дубовый мужик, но свой!), но теперь захотелось пожелать ему… чтобы подольше в койке повалялся, силы восстановил!   
Дориан, оглоблю ему в дышло, все, конечно, по Адааровой роже видел, посмеивался в усы. Адаар решил, что одним кукареканьем этот хуй не отделается.   
\- Ничего, - проворчал он. – Новости получим, и ты все о намерениях моих узнаешь. Подробно.   
Дориан щипаную бровь приподнял, а сказать ничего не успел – от лагеря уже бодро топал солдатик, размахивая какой-то новой бумажкой.  
\- Инквизитор, вам депеша!   
\- Счастье-то какое, - буркнул Адаар и поднялся на ноги. – Давай ее сюда, рядовой, и вали с миром.   
После первых же прочитанных слов у Адаара в глазах помутилось, и он поднял эти самые глаза на Дориана. Тот ответил таким наивным взглядом, что аж затошнило. Но ведь не мог же он знать! Или мог?..  
\- Что такое, босс? – нахмурился Бык. – Дурные вести?   
\- Хорошие, - выдавил Адаар. – Зашибись просто, какие хорошие. Борода пишет. Во. «Милорд Инквизитор, спешу доложить, что силами местных добрых лекарей я уже почти полностью здоров и вскоре буду рад вновь присоединиться к вашему отряду…»  
Бык засмеялся, как будто металлическая бочка загудела. Адаар не выдержал и тоже заржал, до слез и икоты. Хрен бы с ним, с пари – Блэкволл-то на ноги встал! Жив, курилка!  
\- Ну… ну, Борода! – всхлипнул он. – Нормальный мужик, но каждый раз он мне как зуб в носу!   
А Дориан не смеялся. Дориан задумчиво оглядывал Инквизитора, и взгляд его обещал много нового. Такого, чего Адаар предпочел бы не знать никогда.   
\- Так-так-так, - протянул Дориан и разгладил на коленях свой и без того отглаженный подол. Как он умудрялся оставаться таким лощеным и расфуфыренным посреди пустыни – загадка похлеще Корифеева явления народу. – Что и требовалось доказать. Тонкая наука одержала блистательную победу над дремучим невежеством и суевериями. Теперь невежеству придется расплачиваться… Хм-м-м…  
Время тянул, засранец. Адаар только рог почесал и руками развел. Что уж тут поделать, если проиграл, так плати. Адаар в свое время на что только в отряде не спорил. И не хлюздил никогда – не по-мужски это. Дориан, конечно, той еще искушенной скотиной был, но вряд ли он додумался бы до того, что однажды загадал Лысый Чибис… Да, хорошее было времечко, ебанаты были все до одного…  
А некоторые так и до сих пор ими остались, если берутся спорить с тевинтерскими извращенцами.  
\- Пожалуй, - неторопливо продолжал Дориан, внимательно разглядывая свои ногти и вычищая из-под одного невидимую песчинку, - у меня есть несколько предположений…  
\- Инквизитор! Инквизитор, на два слова!   
Из-за камня появилась долговязая фигура Фредерика де Серо. Профессор со всех ног бежал к Инквизитору, как будто демон в него вселился. Немедля споткнулся, конечно, и воткнулся носом в песок. Не будь маски, наверняка расхуярил бы физиономию о ближайший камушек. Красавец, епта. Адаар сделал широкий шаг и поднял профессора с земли. Тот для равновесия тут же уцепился за ремень антаам-саара, по груди Адаара скользнули пальцы в тонких перчатках. Ну бля, - печально подумал Адаар. Ну вот хули он делает, наивное чучело? Ладно хоть Инквизитора хватает, он при исполнении, а если… а если бы это был Бык? Ума-то нету, хоть и профессор…  
Запыхавшийся профессор сопел и сглатывал, перед носом у Адаара торчала его дурацкая шапка. Руки не убирал. Палатка, - вздохнул про себя Адаар. Срочно нужна палатка для удовольствий. Кунари те еще падлы, но кое в чем шарят…  
\- Ну? – спросил он, потому что его вроде как звали на два слова.   
Фредерик де Серо поднял голову, и Адаар вдруг понял, что согласен и на четыре слова. Хуй ли там. Приятно поговорить с умным человеком, тудыть-растудыть!  
\- Помогите мне приманить дракона! – выпалил профессор. И Адаар пожалел, что не оставил его валяться на песке. Вот тебе и четыре слова!  
\- Чего?!   
\- Я подобрал лучший рецепт для приманки, - сообщил профессор де Серо, словно его об этом спрашивали. – Книга, которую вы нашли, была поистине бесценной, мой дорогой друг! Теперь осталось только разложить приманку в привычных для драконицы местах охоты, и мы сможем наблюдать ее атаку!   
\- Сразу нет.  
\- Но почему?! – и заморгал, и заморгал! Как будто и правда думал, что Адаар тут же подорвется раскладывать какие-то драконьи приманки. Схуяли?! Да любой, кого башкой вниз в детстве не роняли, обходить должен все эти охотничьи места за три полета стрелы!  
Ну, то нормальный, а то блаженный…  
\- Сожрет.  
\- Ну… да.  
\- Что?!  
\- Так ведь приманка и готовится для того, чтобы дракон ее съел.  
\- Создатель, - кротко попросил Адаар, задрав голову к небесам, под гогот Дориана с Быком позади, - если ты сделал меня Вестником, так дай заодно терпения, ведь я и убить нахуй могу… Услышь молитвы мои, Господи, а то что-то я уже пиздец заебался. Меня сожрет, Фредерик! Меня!  
Для убедительности Адаар взял руку профессора и постучал ей по своей груди. В груди что-то загудело.   
\- О, - кажется, блаженного такая простая мысль и впрямь не посещала. – Но ведь вы можете наблюдать из укрытия. Уверяю вас, грамотно составленная приманка покажется драконице намного привлекательнее вас. Я сам могу сопроводить вас…  
\- Нет! – рявкнул Адаар. День предложений, бляха, одно другого пизже! – Все – нет! Драконица – нет, приманка – нет, вы – тем более нет!  
Плечи Фредерика де Серо поникли, рука бессильно соскользнула вниз, и Адаара слегка уколола совесть. Вот уж нахер сразу! На такую хрень он не подписывался! Что, если Инквизитором стал, так надо на каждый чих любого чокнутого срываться? У самого Адаара крышка пока не поехала. Ему вообще небо зашивать надо. Ниткой, суровой, как рожа Блэкволла.   
\- Прошу прощения, милорд, - произнес профессор, и Адаар вздохнул – он как будто щенка избил, ну что за… - Я, разумеется, не собирался излишне вас обременять. Был введен в заблуждение прежним вашим интересом к моим изысканиям. Не смею…  
\- Босс, - позвал Бык. Голос у него был странный. Словно очень хотел заржать, сдерживался, а хохот все равно вырывался наружу. Ну да, когда кругом ебаное шапито, только и остается, что веселиться. – Это…  
Адаар обернулся. Бык коротко рубанул воздух перед собой ребром ладони. Как будто пари разбивал.   
Условие. Выполнить первую просьбу. От кого угодно…  
Адаар выматерился длинно и от души, Бык аж крякнул. Рядом Дориан изображал рыбку – глазки пучил и рот открывал и закрывал. Не из-за грубых речей, ясное дело. Понял, как его обломали. На Быка такие взгляды бросал, что будь у кунари шкура потоньше – дырку бы прожгло. А Бык ничего, посмеивался и глаз щурил. Дрочер. Ему двойной кайф – и Дориана поддел, и на дракона пырить можно. А что Адаар ебал так жить, ему до ватерлинии…  
Когда Адаар развернулся обратно, профессор уже почти успел забрести за ближайший бархан. И куда навострился, э? Сам собрался эту приманку раскладывать? Да его сожрут, прежде чем он пискнет! Нет уж, лучше и правда самому…  
\- Фредерик!   
Молчание.  
\- Фредерик! Да елки зеленые, что ж за день сегодня!  
Ноги у Адаара были длиннее и шаг шире, так что блаженного он догнал быстро, хотя по песку скакать – это вам не по лужайке в летний полдень.   
\- Фредерик.  
\- Вы что-то хотели, милорд? – фу-ты, ну-ты, этикет! От Фредерика де Серо тянуло холодком, и хотелось его приложить к себе, от перегрева.   
Так, нахуй все мысли о том, кого к кому надо прикладывать. Совсем озверел посреди пустыни.  
\- Профессор де Серо, Инквизиция поможет вам приманить дракона.  
\- Я не смею обременять вас, милорд.  
\- Зато я смею, - вздохнул Адаар и про себя зарекся еще хоть раз спорить со своими. – Уже посмел. Да ладно вам, профессор. Ну, сорвался я. День тяжелый, товарищ раненый, дырка в небе, шило в жопе, все такое. Где там ваша приманка?  
Профессор поднял голову и уставился на Адаарову физиономию. Высматривал там невесть чего, Адаар аж взопрел слегка от неловкости и жары и подумал, что можно было с утра и умыться. И о чем чокнутый размышлял, было нихуя не понятно – а все орлейские маски, дрын в задницу их создателю…  
\- Спасибо, Инквизитор! – профессор вернулся к своему обычному щебетанию, а Адаар вдруг понял, что дышал все это время через раз. – Прошу меня извинить, я тоже недостойно вспылил… Приманка готовится в моем лагере, она придет в нужную кондицию через пару часов!  
\- Кондицию? – насторожился Адаар, но было поздно.  
***  
\- И вот что я тебе скажу, Бык, - пропыхтел Адаар и вытер пот со лба, - ты мне больше не втирай, что у драконов и нас, больших рогатых парней, есть что-то общее. Тот, кто такое дерьмо жрет, мне не друг и не брат!  
Приманку по рецепту Фредерика де Серо можно было описать в двух словах: она воняла. Так воняла, что пиздец, глаза слезились. Даже сквозь плотный кожаный мешок. Половину Адаар всучил Быку – раз подставил, пусть тоже терпит, хер глумливый. Дориан брать даже кусок наотрез отказался и держался в отдалении, с наветренной стороны.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что я вообще с вами иду. Я на эту авантюру не подписывался. И с самого начала был против.  
Адаар тоже был против, а что делать? Не давши слова, крепись, а заключив контракт – держись. Но такого вонючего дела у него до сих пор не было, о чем он Быку и сказал.  
\- Это еще ничего, босс. Говорят, есть лазутчики, которые для дела готовы сидеть в сортире, в самом дерьме, и дышать через трубочку…  
\- Их проблемы. Нахуй в сортире-то? Что они там подслушивать собрались?   
\- Кто их знает…   
Однако байка и правда немного подбодрила. Подумаешь – притащить несколько кусков тухлятины в указанное место и вывалить на песок! Это не в сортире сидеть. Дожидаться драконицу рядом с приманкой Адаар не собирался.  
\- И не мечтай, - отрезал он, когда Бык заикнулся, что можно бы и трофей добыть. – Заказчик сказал: посмотреть! Приманили, посмотрели, запомнили, ушли! Все.   
\- Босс, ты зверь. Это же как дрочить в углу, когда рядом сидит голая женщина и тебя хочет…   
\- Бык.  
\- Босс?  
\- Просто захлопнись.  
Бык заткнулся, а Адаар поправил мешок на плечах и старательно задышал ртом.   
Хорошо еще, что от самого Фредерика удалось отвязаться. Тот все набивался в компанию, посмотреть, но тут уж Адаар был кремень. Драться он и впрямь не собирался, но с этими ящерами хер угадаешь, как сложится, а присматривать на поле боя за ученым, который путается в собственных ногах… Да он бы и за деньги за такое не взялся. Так что Фредерик повздыхал, поахал, отдал Адаару карту со своими пометками и остался в лагере. И то Адаар пару раз оборачивался: не крадется ли блаженный за ними. Нет, обошлось.  
Но место профессор и в самом деле выбрал неплохое. Были там неподалеку и скалы, и какие-то развалины, в которых можно было засесть для наблюдения. Все лучше, чем за барханом торчать. Адаар издали приглядел пару неплохих пещерок, до которых можно было быстро добраться резвым шагом. Сесть, водички хлебнуть, сухарем закусить… байки потравить, пока драконица не прилетит. Что у Быка, что у Адаара хватало наемничьих историй, а Дориан знал кучу похабных анекдотов про высшее общество, даже пигалица Сэра столько не знала. А если не высовываться, драконица не должна была их заметить. А по запаху найти – тем более, рядом с Фредериковым подарочком отряд Адаара был все равно что три фиалки на навозной куче, захочешь, а не учуешь.  
Для приманки Адаар выбрал самое открытое место. Оно и с любой точки просматривалось, и ветра по нему гуляли… запашок разносили бы, значит. Адаар воздуху в грудь набрал и дышать перестал, прежде чем тухлятину из мешка вытряхивать – и все равно по ноздрям ударило. Так что швырнул драконово угощение на песок и отбежал в сторону. Спасибо, хоть не сблевал, а ведь мог. Неподалеку Бык от своего груза избавился. Адаар махнул ему – отходим! – и подумал: он сам тоже так глаза выпучил или ничего?..  
Все он правильно рассчитал. И место для приманки, и расстояние до укрытия, и даже с какой стороны от солнца зайти. Одного только не угадал. Что стоит ветру подхватить вонь приманки, как из-за ближайшей скалы высунется здоровенная рогатая башка. И облизнется раздвоенным языком. И неторопливо плюнет огнем куда-то перед собой. Для разогрева, не иначе.  
\- Босс, - Бык лыбился во все сохранившиеся зубы, - я тебя люблю. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.   
\- Пошел нахуй!  
\- Мое сердце разбито…  
Драконица с треском и сверканием поднялась в воздух и пошла на разворот, красивая, как игрушка. Адаар осклабился. Все, баста, шутки кончились. Когда против тебя, мать его, здоровенный дракон, то тут без вариантов – или он тебя или ты его. Никаких сомнений, никаких раздумий. Только ты, твой враг, твой меч и твои друзья. Это настоящее, а всякие там предназначения, вестники, избранные – хуйня на палке. Пена дней. Это однажды Солас сказал. Адаар редко слушал, что там этот лысый хер нес, но эти слова ему понравились.  
И ведь драконы тоже что-то такое чувствуют, э? Иначе почему никогда не улетают, даже раненые? Не наги же тупые. Не-е, все по-честному, если драться, то до конца, либо победишь, либо сдохнешь…   
Посох Адаар скинул на песок – если драконица из огненных, то любимые Адааровы заклинания ей на один зуб. Назвался, епта, рыцарем-чародеем – встречай вражину в открытом бою с мечом в руках! Дориан вот сразу сдристнул куда-то за камушек – и молодец. А на Быка можно было и не смотреть – и так ясно было, что он уже с топором наизготовку, спина к спине с Адааром и до жопы счастлив.   
\- Воздух! – рявкнул Дориан из-за своего камня. А то они сами слепые…  
Плюнула эта скотина красиво, прицельно – Адаар с Быком только и успели раскатиться в разные стороны. Запахло паленой шерстью, левое плечо лизнуло жаром.  
\- Горячая девочка, а, босс?  
Адаару было не до шутеечек Быка, потому что драконица приземлилась на четыре лапы, припала к земле, и начался пиздец.  
Драться с драконом вообще может только ебанат, потому что оружие у дракона везде. Если огнем не попал – пизданет лапой, если не дотянулся лапой – вмажет хвостом в ебло. Вот и крутишься-вертишься, как волчок, уворачиваешься и иногда бьешь, только броня у дракона тоже, сука, везде. Жарища адовая, пот льет в три ручья, тварь ревет и взвизгивает, что-то орет Бык, что-то орешь сам, потому что молча точно сдохнешь. Кишки крутит от чужой магии – это Дориан из-за камней кроет гадину всеми ледяными заклинаниями, которые помнит. Под ногами чавкает не то падаль, не то дерьмо, вонь-вонь-вонь удушающая – нихуя нет никакой красоты в поединках с драконом, ни-ху-я, всех бы бардов сюда, в дерьмище мордами!.. Потом клинок все же проскальзывает между чешуй, на лицо и руки льет черная кровь, фонтаном бьет прямо, рукоять скользит в ладонях, глаза заливает, вот тут-то тебе и въебывают сбоку, так что все дыхание кончается сразу. И еще успеваешь откатиться по песку, потому что если эта туша на тебя наступит – все, пиздец, в могилу положат мясной блин. А драконица уже кричит, больно ей, и поднимается в воздух, и некогда лежать еблом в песок, если не хочешь стать углями. Когда она в небе, можно глотнуть свежего воздуха. Чуть-чуть, а потом она снова пикирует вниз, почти вертикально, от солнца на чешуе болят глаза, а все равно видишь ее, наверное, даже если глаза от жара лопнут и вытекут, все равно будешь ее видеть, блядину рогатую, крылья, как паруса, лапы корявые…   
А потом она снова садится, и все повторяется, и конца этому нет.   
Адаар потом про себя прикидывал, как они вообще живы остались – это без Блэкволла-то и пойманные врасплох. И честно себе сказал: да хуй его знает, как-то продержались. А что добить смогли – спасибо Дориану, сумел, красавчик, заморозить одну из грудных пластин драконицы. Пластина под клинком Адаара разлетелась – только тренькнуло, а под ней-то уже нежное было, живое, меч по рукоять вошел. А добивал Бык – сверху, по шее взобравшись. Башка рогатая на землю рухнула – пыль до неба, Адаар закашлялся, зажмурился. Когда проморгался, Бык на песке стоял, топор за спину убрав, а за ним драконья туша уже не шевелилась.  
\- Доволен, дрочер? – спросил Адаар и пощупал языком зуб – один раз ему в челюсть на прилетело. Зуб вроде держался.  
\- Славная драка была, босс.  
Странное дело – вроде только что Адаар мечтал убить зловредную сволочь, которая поливала его огнем, нассать ей в глаза и сожрать печень. И даже что-то такое орал. Вроде бы. Адаар никогда толком не помнил, что орал в бою, ему потом пересказывали. Иногда даже не верилось – такую хуйню нес… А теперь поглядел на чешуйчатую голову с затянутыми пленкой глазами, на крылья обвисшие, на изрубленное брюхо, и жалко стало, что ли. Вот ведь тварюшка. Что ей стоило подвалить на обед попозже? Была бы жива… Адаар присел и похлопал мертвое чудище по громадному носу. Вздрогнул от неожиданности – он-то думал, что у драконов везде кожа жесткая, а у ноздрей она вдруг тонкая оказалась, нежная, ну… как человека по плечу похлопал! Мертвого человека…  
\- Запоминаешь? – подошел Дориан, прихрамывая и держась за бок. – Ну-ну. Тебе ее еще профессору де Серо описывать в подробностях. Если не желаешь тащить ее до лагеря, конечно.  
\- Что я, в край ебанутый? Пусть лежит… А тебя чего это перекорежило?  
\- О выступ ударился. А кто тут перекореженный, так это вы.  
И крыть-то было нечем. Адаара от Быка сейчас хер отличить было – оба грязные, оборванные, дымящиеся отдельными местами и вонючие, как восставшие трупы. Только по рогам и глазам и поймешь, кто есть кто, ну, и брюхо у Адаара поменьше будет. К запаху он малость притерпелся, но подозревал, что их новые духи из падали, дерьма, пота и кровищи могли свалить замертво роту орлейцев.   
\- Пиздуем отсюда. Если у нее тут выводок, я даже знать об этом не хочу.   
\- А знать-то почему?  
\- Потому что профессор попросит нас пересчитать поголовье.   
С этим спорить даже Бык не стал. Так что отряхнулись, как могли (а могли хуй да нихуя) и потащились к лагерю. Даже перевести дух в теньке не остановились – так хотелось все с себя снять и смыть.   
\- Брошу все и уйду в разведчики, - буркнул Адаар и яростно почесал зудящий бок. – Все равно в дерьме по уши, так в сортире хоть сидеть спокойно можно…   
\- Жаль, что так вышло, босс. Я о том, что нас не для того нанимали. Но… согласись, это было круто.  
Адаар обернулся и посмотрел на темную драконью тушу, на которую ветер уже набрасывал желтый песок.   
Нихуя это не было круто. Совсем. Вот ведь засада – Бык после драки с драконом был и смердящий, и побитый, а все равно свежий, как огурец, и счастья полные штаны. А Адаару вымыться бы. И синяки с ожогами чем-то намазать. И поспать. И муторно, как с похмелья. И никого видеть неохота. Охота только послать в жопу всех драконов, чтоб им больше никогда не встречаться. Наверное, потому что Адаар не кунари.   
И еще у Адаара пропала охота спорить с кем-то на желание.  
\- Все, заткнулись и валим до лагеря, чоп-чоп.  
В лагере Адаар первым делом пошел к ручью и смывал дерьмище сначала с себя, потом с антаам-саара, а рубашку и штаны просто сжег нахуй, потому что их было уже не спасти. Провозился с этим до темноты – а что делать, если ручей был уже, чем у Адаара струя после пива. Но хоть васготом себя почувствовал, а не скотиной заебанной. Плечо и бок дергало от ожога, но и то, когда солнце скрылось, полегче стало, а то пока Адаар шел до лагеря по жаре, чуть башкой не двинулся.   
А как стемнело, звезды на небо высыпали, похолодало, так оно вроде и жить можно. Лагерь притих, костры развели, солдаты какие-то клубни местные пекли. Где-то псина капральская повизгивала, интендант смеялась… она смеется – за пятьсот шагов слышно. Хорошо, ебена мать… только на бережку у Адаара от холода кожа пупырышками пошла, в пустыне ночью в одних подштанниках не набегаешься. Вот и к костру захотелось, а ведь днем думал, что сдохнет, а к огню не подойдет.   
Адааровы ребята костерок на отшибе разводили. Оно и правильно. Посидеть иногда с солдатами – дело хорошее, да только им тоже надо начальству кости перемыть, а то лопнут. Сядешь с такими, а у них глаза оловянные и из всех слов только «да, Инквизитор» и «нет, Инквизитор», заебись беседа. Вот и выходило, что вроде никогда сраным лордом быть не хотел, а на деле приходилось… Но на своих можно было положиться – рядом с Дорианом сойти за лорда Адаару не светило, будь он хоть трижды Вестник-в-жопе-пестик.  
Дориан уже у костра вытянулся полулежа на каком-то мешке. Бурнус на нем был такой же, как раньше, только свежий – и как умудрился только протащить в поход целый тюк тряпок? Бык с перевязанной головой к Адаару спиной сидел и трепался.  
\- …а потом она справа ударила. Вообще чаще-то она атаковала с левого края, а тут на разворот зашла и попыталась меня клыками поддеть. Босс ей в это время брюхо расковыривал…  
Ну все, пиздец, подумал Адаар. Бык теперь три года будет пиздеть без перерыва, как они на драконицу ходили. Всем желающим. Да и нежелающим – если уж Бык болтать начинал, его несло, как при поносе. Кому это он, кстати, не Дориану же…  
\- Значит, Инквизитор попытался пробить пластины на животе у драконицы? Хм-м… вообще-то там они отличаются отменной прочностью, прочнее только грудные.  
\- Вот как раз грудную-то босс и пробил в итоге.   
\- Интересная тактика… Инквизитор не ищет легких путей, верно?  
Охуеть, какая интересная. Адаар чуть не подох, пока между этими чешуями просветы искал. Но теперь-то каждый беззубый теоретик расскажет, как бы драконицу завалил с полпинка.   
Беззубым теоретиком был, понятно, Фредерик де Серо, которого Адаар сначала не заметил – профессор сидел на корточках и изучал рисунки, которые Бык царапал на песке. Царапал, кстати, драконьим когтем – сувенир себе утащил, и Адаар не хотел даже думать, что потом Бык с этим когтем собирался делать. Адаара профессор, конечно, не заметил, а вот бывалого наемника хуй проведешь.  
\- Привет, босс.  
Фредерик де Серо вскинулся, будто его на горячем поймали, вскочил, попытался изобразить какой-то странный поклон.  
\- Да сидите-сидите, - отмахнул Адаар. – Чего переполошились-то? Не мешаю.  
\- Может, босс, сам перескажешь, как дело было?  
Угу, Адаар пересказал бы. А тут она у-а-а-а-а-а! А мы гр-р-ра-а-а-а! Бах-бах-бах! Хрясь! Фью, фью, фью-у! Пш-ш-ш-ш-ш! Чвяк-чвяк-чвяк…   
\- Да не, ты начал, ты и заканчивай. Дориан, плесни пойла.   
Дориан налил отвара на травках в чашку, Адаар пристроился поближе к огню. Потягивал пойло, смотрел на огонь. Спокойно как-то было на душе, мирно. Костер, звезды, все свои… хорошо сели, в общем. Адаара разморило, он так с чашкой в руке и задремал вполглаза, краем уха слыша, как Бык заливает про их поход, а профессор охает, ахает и переспрашивает.  
\- …неужели?  
\- …прямо по центру плюнула, и тогда…  
\- …но как же увернуться, ведь ее передние лапы…  
-…от природы гибкие, а еще сноровка…  
Адаар вздрогнул и проснулся, словно ему локтем в ребра заехали. Сам не понял, чего подпрыгнул, а потом увидел: Фредерик де Серо напротив сидел и смотрел в упор. Ну, или хотя бы повернут был к пустыне задом, к Адаару передом, а то с его маской хер поймешь, смотрит человек или с закрытыми глазами сидит. На всяких советах в Университете удобно спать, наверное…  
\- У вас ожог на плече, - сказал Фредерик де Серо каким-то насморочным голосом. Ага, все-таки пялился, значит.  
А то Адаар сам не знал, где у него ожог. Он, блядь, не глядя мог сказать, где этот хренов ожог начинается, а где кончается.  
\- Заживет.   
\- Позвольте!.. – профессор вдруг сорвался с насиженного места, и Адаар испугался, как бы он не наебнулся в костер. – Я тут захватил… как раз на такой случай! Это бальзам по моему личному рецепту, ничего эффективнее от драконьих ожогов еще не придумали, за это могу ручаться. Прошу, не отказывайтесь, все же вы по моей просьбе…  
\- Да я не отказываюсь, - пробормотал Адаар, которому под нос совали банку с чем-то серым и пахучим. Но не противно воняло, спасибо и на том. Цветами какими-то, только Адаар забыл, какими.  
\- Повернитесь.  
\- Да я не без рук…  
\- У вас и спину задело. Повернитесь, милорд.  
Адаар подчинился. С учеными и лекарями спорить – себе дороже, кроме головной боли, нихуя не выиграешь. На спину шлепнулось что-то холодное и жирное, Адаара передернуло.   
\- Может сначала немного щипать.   
\- Не маленький. Вы уж извините мудака, Фредерик. Вы меня попросили посмотреть… а мы зверюшку прибили.   
\- Вот поэтому мне и надо было пойти с вами, - вздохнул профессор, продолжая размазывать бальзам по спине Адаара. Там, где он руками водил, кожу переставало противно дергать. – Я понял бы по косвенным признакам, что… А впрочем, кому какое дело теперь! Но раз драконицы здесь больше нет… Может, вы примете меня в Инквизицию, милорд? К вашим услугам будут сведения о драконах, которые вы не найдете в лучшем справочнике! А я смогу продолжать свои исследования…   
Адаар чуть не спизданул, что больше к драконам не сунется, а раз так, справочники ему нахуй не сдались, но язык прикусил. Вспомнил Корифеево злоебучее чудище, которое уже дважды чуть не сожрало его. Адаар жопой чуял, что разбираться с этим древним пиздокрылом придется ему лично.  
\- Да пожалуйста. Добро пожаловать в Инквизицию. Расскажете мне, что за драконы и с чем их едят. А это… маску-то снимете?  
Вот нормальный же вопрос был. Не то чтобы Адаару жизнь не в жизнь была без профессорской физиономии, но может Инквизитор в лицо посмотреть человеку, которого к себе берет, или нет?! Ну, приспичило вдруг его увидеть без ебаной орлейской шелухи, без нашлепки на роже! Дело-то житейское, а вышло так, словно из костра вылез голый Корифей и сплясал качучу. Дориан, который только чашку ко рту поднес, фыркнул, закашлялся и разбрызгал отвар на колени, Фредерик де Серо сделал шаг назад и быстро убрал руки от Адаара, и даже Бык, которого обычно было тараном не пробить, поднял взгляд от огня и недовольно проворчал:  
\- Босс…  
\- Да что не так-то? Спросить нельзя?  
\- Адаар, закрой рот! Просто закрой!  
\- Дориан!  
\- М-милорд, п-простите… я…  
\- Профессор! Да что за хуйня-то, нормально же сидели?!  
\- Эге-гей!  
Тут уж к гадалке не ходи, кто это – у Адаара только один в команде такой был, кто вечно поперек течения пер. И точно – костер осветил бородатую рожу Блэкволла с румянцем во всю щеку. Помирать Борода и впрямь раздумал – да его от здоровья распирало, того и гляди, треснет! Все от неожиданности заткнулись. Блэкволл обвел их взглядом. Полуголого Адаара, Дориана в пятнах, Быка с повязкой на башке и с драконьим когтем в руках, профессора, который застыл, как испуганный суслик…  
\- Хм. Я, наверное, схожу, вещи положу…  
Развернулся и ушел, блядь! Слышно было, как он хрустит песочком. Все переглянулись.  
\- Ебать мой хуй, - вырвалось у Адаара.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - заторопился профессор. – Спасибо за рассказ и ужин. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Я провожу, - вызвался Бык, прежде чем Адаар хоть слово вставить успел. Раз – и их как ветром сдуло, остались у костра только Адаар в полном ахуе и отряхивающийся Дориан.  
\- Ты мне должен новую одежду, - заявил этот хер манерный. – Такие пятна не отстирываются.  
\- А нехуй таскать с собой такую одежду в поход. Слушай, что я не так сказал-то?!  
\- Я вот иногда думаю, Адаар, - протянул Дориан и отбросил край подола, который пытался почистить, - ты правда такой незамутненный или бываешь расчетливой циничной сволочью?  
\- Хрен редьки не слаще, - Адаар пожал плечами и поморщился: снова ожог прострелило. Хотелось чтобы его еще помазали холодным. Осторожно так. – Ты это к чему?  
\- Ага, значит, все-таки первое… «Снять маску», мой наивный друг, это эвфемизм. Настолько распространенный в Орлее, что его уже даже в стихах нельзя использовать, чтобы поэта не обвинили в пошлости. Если кому-то предлагают снять маску, значит, предлагают заняться сексом, чаще всего без обязательств.  
\- Бля, - только и сказал Адаар.   
\- А ты еще и попросил прилюдно, - Дориан снова откинулся спиной на мешок и стал внимательно изучать свои ногти. – С тем же успехом ты мог предложить профессору прямо здесь снять штаны и…  
За-е-бись. Адаар не знал, могут ли краснеть рога, но по ощущениям – еще как.  
\- Так надо объяснить!  
\- Сиди, где сидишь.  
\- Это почему?  
\- Потому что я на месте профессора де Серо решил бы, что этот здоровый рогатый мужик в одних подштанниках догнал меня среди ночи, чтобы повторить свое предложение наедине.   
\- Бля-я…  
\- Конечно, если ты решишь воспользоваться случаем…  
\- Не надо, я уже понял, где проебался.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Э?  
\- Видишь ли, мой друг… - Дориан прикрыл глаза. – Я вот думаю: неужели профессору настолько захотелось вступить в Инквизицию, что он не смог сказать тебе «нет» сразу?  
Адаар резко втянул носом воздух, и тут…  
\- А где остальные? – раздался над ухом бас Блэкволла.  
Вдруг Адаар заржал - понял, чем теперь несло от его плеча, что там за цветочки-лепесточки.  
Профессорский бальзам пах фиалкой.


	4. Научные изыскания

В Скайхолде Адаара чуть не порвали, рожки влево, ножки вправо. Хуй бы с ними, с расспросами о Тени. Всем стало до жопы важно, что думает Инквизитор о выборах новой Верховной жрицы.  
\- Да в душе не ебу, кто это будет, - честно сказал Адаар и думал, что этого хватит. Хуй там.  
Мать Жизель квохтала над ним, как наседка над яйцом. Кассандра так просто в угол загоняла и заводила разговоры о будущем Церкви. Нашла, бля, кого спросить – да Адаар был таким прихожанином, каких из церквей ссаными тряпками гонят. Один раз даже Вивьен приходила. В кресло села так, чтобы ноги в разрезе видно было, и давай крутить какую-то побрякушку на груди, а сама бла-бла-бла да бла-бла-бла. Адаар честно на ноги и сиськи пялился, чего-то мычал, пока дело не дошло до «возрожденный Круг при поддержке Инквизиции обеспечит лучшие условия для магов. Вы сами маг, вы сможете оценить по достоинству…»  
\- Мадам, - сказал Адаар и заставил себя смотреть Вивьен в те глаза, которые повыше, - а вы знаете, что делают с магами у кунари?  
\- Вы о чем, цветик мой?  
\- Рты им зашивают у кунари. Так вы, мадам, из тех, кто своим же рты зашьет, лишь бы самой можно было свободно языком молоть…  
Вивьен и ушла. Обиделась на что-то, сука…  
Одна только Лелиана ни о чем не спрашивала и посмеивалась, большое ей васготское спасибо. Если бы Адаара по-простому спросили, так он сказал бы, что Кассандра – нормальная боевая баба, нахуя ей эта жреческая хуебратия? Вернее, пиздосестрия, мужиков-то в церковной верхушке нет. А у Вивьен пизда с зубами, такую во власть пускать, что козла в огород. Но что-то подсказывало, что такой ответ никого не устроит…   
Так что Адаар начал сваливать подальше из Скайхолда, лишь бы до него не доебывались с утра до вечера. Хорошо еще, Каллен его прикрывал, Каллен – мужик нормальный. Вот Адаар и отправлялся наносить добро и причинять пользу. То мародеру в Изумрудных могилах глаз на жопу натянет, то в Эмприз-дю-Лионе красных храмовников к ногтю возьмет, то вообще с долийским кланом задружится. Когда он их хранителю припер какую-то древнюю цацку, тот расчувствовался и бутылку медовухи по «древнему клановому рецепту» выставил. Пьется, как вода, а потом ударяет по темечку! Как они с хранителем в итоге, обнявшись, пели «Бывали дни веселые»… ну, Адаар-то не помнил, как именно, Блэкволл наутро рассказал…  
Но возвращаться все равно приходилось раз за разом, нельзя же всю жизнь шароебиться по горам и долам, если ты Инквизитор. Адаар ждал сообщения разведки, которая искала, куда съебался Корифей, но Лелиана пока молчала. Зато все остальные надрывались…   
Как-то утром Адаар вышел на крепостную стену, потянулся и подумал, что уже дня три как никакой хер к нему не лез, подозрительно это. Пора было валить, пока все не опомнились. Вон, хоть на Священные равнины, там опять какие-то трупы ходячие видели, будто мало Адаар их выжег. И то, расслабишься тут, и ка-а-а-ак…  
\- Инквизитор!  
Ага, вот именно так.   
Но голос Адаар узнал и расслабился. Ох уж этот орлейский выговор! Орлей Адаар не любил, что было, то было, но от раскатистой горловой «р-р-р-р» в слове «Инквизитор» ему словно пером вдоль хребта проводили, хотелось щуриться и ежиться.  
\- Утречка, профессор.  
С профессором Адаар объяснился, когда они из Западного предела уезжали. Так и так, эвфемизмов ваших не разумею, мужик сиволапый, бревно неотесанное. Обидеть не хотел, поиметь и в мыслях не держал, куда мне светоч науки грязными руками трогать. Фредерик кивнул и извинения вроде принял, только Адаару показалось, что он опять где-то проебался. Но после этого хоть разговаривать можно было, пусть и редко.  
\- Милорд, у меня потрясающие новости!  
\- Что, Жрицу выбрали? – с легкой надеждой спросил Адаар.   
\- Простите? Нет, вовсе нет… а может, я что-то упустил, у меня совершенно нет времени следить за изменениями в церковной иерархии…  
Заебись тоже, времени у него нет, а у Адаара, значит, его навалом.  
\- Так что за новости?  
\- В болотах в половине дня пути отсюда видели дракона!  
Ну, охуеть теперь.  
\- Профессор, - решительно сказал Адаар, - если дракон сидит в болоте и жрет там лягушек, а не моих солдат, я его убивать не буду, и не просите. При всем уважении.  
\- Кто говорит про убийство! – всплеснул руками Фредерик де Серо. – Что за варварство! Дракон – важный элемент местной природной системы, здесь его ареал обитания, и только поверхностный ум…  
\- Тогда чего от меня-то вы хотите? – перебил Адаар, у которого ум был самый что ни на есть поверхностный.  
\- Произвести наблюдения, конечно. Составите мне компанию?  
Тут Адаар заметил, что на профессоре высокие сапоги из кожи гургута, в которых самый раз по болотам шлепать, а на боку – тубус, видимо, для записей.   
\- А я вам на кой? Прикрыть, если что?  
\- Милорд, - профессор покачал пальцем перед носом Адаара, тот моргнул, - когда я вступал в Инквизицию, я обещал дать вам наглядное представление о драконах. Возможно, вы уже решили, что я манкирую своими обязанностями. Вы были так добры, что ни словом не напомнили мне о моем обещании…  
Адаар не напомнил, потому что хуй забил. Ему геморроя и без лекций хватало. Но если уж Фредерику нравится считать его добрым, не разубеждать же…  
\- На самом деле я просто ждал подходящего случая, чтобы можно было показать вам дракона в естественной среде обитания и дать некоторые пояснения! И вот, теперь, когда очевидцы подтвердили, что поблизости обитает дракон, наступил самый удобный момент для изучения!  
Адаар почесал между рогами и стал мучительно подбирать слова. Надо было как-нибудь по-доброму, деликатно объяснить профессору, что сейчас ему драконология в хуй не впилась…   
\- Инквизитор!  
\- Цветик мой, уделите минуту!  
Вот так и бывает, когда теряешь бдительность! Слышу – ебут, посмотрел – меня… С двух сторон от крепостных башен по стене к Адаару шли Кассандра и Вивьен. Адаар вдруг обрел потрясающую проницательность и способность читать по лицам, и они подсказывали, что спокойствие утра в Скайхолде только что накрылось пиздой. Стоило срочно отступать на заранее подготовленные позиции.  
\- Не могу! – заявил Адаар, схватил профессора и прикрылся им, как щитом. Бандиты так заложниками прикрываются. Профессор тихо пискнул. – Совсем нет времени! Мы отправляемся проводить научные изыскания в болота! Раньше ужина не ждите.  
\- Научные изыскания?! – это Кассандра.  
\- С… профессором де Серо? – это Вивьен.  
Пока они не опомнились, Адаар рявкнул: «Оба раза – да!» - и сдристнул по лестнице галопом, утащив профессора под локоть.   
После этого отказываться было уже неловко, и Адаар решил: болота так болота, хуй с ними. Все равно ведь хотел куда-то съебаться, что бы и не к дракону. Лучше уж дракон, чем Вивьен.   
Сразу, правда, отправиться в путь не вышло. Сначала Адаар затащил профессора в арсенал и под угрозой насилия заставил его надеть нормальную, хоть и легкую броню вместо его позорища. Фредерик слабо трепыхался и пытался протестовать.   
\- Вы не понимаете, моя куртка зачарована и вполне способна выдержать…  
\- Хуй там.  
\- Это неудобно!  
\- Потерпите.  
\- Я же не собираюсь драться с драконом!  
\- А он с вами?  
\- Мы едем в болота, я испорчу вам имущество!  
\- И хер с ним. Надевайте, ети создателя в душу мать!  
Победила грубая сила, так что доспех профессор все же натянул, ворча что-то себе под нос. Адаар ждал и насвистывал. Результат так себе вышел, Фредерик походил на потешную марионетку из балагана, и шлем ему норовил на нос съехать, но от случайного удара или легкого драконьего плевка броня должна была его защитить. Ну, или от стрелы, если вдруг по дороге какой-нибудь хуй на ножках решил бы объяснить Адаару, что он не прав. От прочего пиздеца Фредерика должен был прикрыть сам Адаар.   
\- А сами вы пренебрегаете защитой, - заметил профессор, когда они шли к конюшне. – Ваш доспех оставляет очень много открытого тела.  
Адаар только вздохнул. Вот как объяснить ученой ромашке, что одно дело – носить проверенную в бою броню, которая все равно что вторая кожа, а другое – пиздовать навстречу дракону в какой-то хуйне из сукна и жести?  
\- Это чтобы девкам нравиться, - осклабился он.  
\- О.   
Неплохо было бы еще прихватить своих, но, как назло, все расползлись, как тараканы. Бык со своей бандой поехал добивать остатки венатори на Священных равнинах и Дориана с собой сманил развлечься. Блэкволл творил добро в каких-то ебенях, и даже Сэра куда-то усвистела. Кассандру нельзя было приглашать ясно, почему, а с остальными Адаару было скучно. Так что уехали вдвоем – профессор на своей смирной лошадке и Адаар на боевом жеребце, который храпел и косил лиловым глазом, единственный конь, который соглашался носить Инквизитора. Ну, еще была дареная галла, но с ней получалось слишком дохуя рогов…  
Адаар думал, что профессор начнет мыть ему мозги, как только они выедут за ворота, но нет, обошлось. Может, без дракона не тот кайф был, а может, просто размякли они оба на природе. И то сказать – после недавнего дождя все приободрилось, сырой землей запахло, травой, птички какие-то заверещали, на Жрицу всем похуй… красота же, бляха-муха! Профессор, даром что драконолог, в других науках тоже шарил, объяснил, как появились Морозные горы и как у них трижды менялось название. Адаар в ответ рассказал, как несколько лет назад охотился в этих самых горах на беглого работорговца и они с ребятами три дня сторожили эту падлу в пещере. Так вот они убедились, что горы эти точно, сука, Морозные, и другое название им давать – все равно что против ветра ссать! Так время за байками и коротали, пока ехали.  
Добрались даже раньше, чем через полдня – про полдня, видимо, пеший разведчик говорил. Адаар подумал, что если серьезная зверюга так близко от Скайхолда оказалась, не пришлось бы ее все-таки мочить просто безопасности ради. В Скайхолде, блядь, только дракона не хватало для полного счастья.   
\- Дальше лучше пешком, - сказал профессор и выбрался из седла. – Лошади могут заржать, да и пахнут они…  
\- Я, может, тоже пахну, - буркнул Адаар и спрыгнул на землю. Сапоги по щиколотку ушли в жидкую болотную грязь. Настроение портилось резко, как понос. Так хорошо ехали, тили-тили, трали-вали, и на тебе, иди теперь на дракона пялиться, и заебись будет, если он не станет в ответ пялиться на тебя.   
Но коней стреножил, хули делать-то, дальше пешком пошли. Местечко оказалось средней задрипанности, болото – оно болото и есть. Грязь, мох, кочки, какие-то камышины торчат, бочажки с водой слева-справа, осока растопырилась. Пахло сыростью и немного пованивало серой. Адаар по болоту ходить умел, но на незнакомой местности сторожился. Верхом тупости было бы подохнуть не в месилове против Корифея, а провалившись в трясину. Краем глаза еще надо было поглядывать за профессором, чтобы не наебнулся, но тот неплохо держался и даже тихо. Еще и две склянки сунул, намазаться - одну, чтобы дракон не учуял, а другую против комаров. Адаар даже не знал, какой больше радоваться, потому что комары были – звери.  
Так они сначала шлепали между осок и рогозин, а потом, по команде Фредерика, ползли. В болоте что-то хлюпало, тут и там всплывали и лопались пузыри, от них и шла серная вонь. Лягушки квакали оглушительно. Комары злобно звенели, но кусать не решались, сволочи рыжие. А потом Фредерик очень медленно раздвинул осоку и траву, и Адаар увидел дракона.   
\- Мелкий какой-то, - выдохнул Адаар.  
Рядом с глубинной драконицей это чудище и правда казалось мелким, хоть и больше любого виверна. Дракон спал и рокотал брюхом во сне. Возле его ноздрей туда-сюда колыхалась травка. Зеленые в крапинку бока поднимались и опускались. Крылья были сложены и сверху немножко просвечивали на солнце, как стрекозиные.   
\- Он уже и не вырастет, - шепнул на ухо Адаару профессор. – Это пятнистый тучегон, они такие и бывают. Превосходный экземпляр.   
Чтобы шептать, Фредерик отстегнул нижнюю часть маски. Его губы были у самого уха Адаара. Дыхание теплое было, почему-то мятой пахнущее, как будто профессор жевал пряник по дороге. У Адаара шерсть на загривке дыбом встала, он сглотнул и быстро вперился взглядом в дракона. Так… ага… тучегон, короче… Не дракон – игрушечка. Можно не волноваться, такой на Скайхолд не попрет. Да и с хуя бы ему – вон, какое пузо нажрал на местных лягушках, аж колышется. А чешуя на пузе переливается. Вивьен бы, небось, за такие сапоги немало отвалила. А вот хрен ей, ведьме губастой. Пусть живет тварюшка.  
\- Видите, у него на шее светлое пятно? – снова шепнул Фредерик. – Это и есть самое уязвимое место у драконов данного типа, там кожа тоньше и нежнее всего. Во время любовных игр тучегоны щекочут и покусывают друг другу горлышко.  
Адаар представил и ухмыльнулся – потешные зверюшки. Не то что Корифеева тварь. Или она тоже кому-то шею подставляет?   
\- Зато самые крепкие пластины – на лбу и на груди. Между прочим, когда драконята рождаются, у них на лбу остается очень нежное местечко, родничок, который полностью зарастает только через год. Зато взрослые тучегоны могут во время схватки сталкиваться лбами и грудь в грудь, природная броня это позволяет.  
\- То есть, по голове не бить, - уточнил Адаар.  
\- Не бить, - вздохнул профессор, вздох опалил ухо. Просвет в осоке был узкий, и Адаар вдруг понял, как близко им пришлось друг к другу устроиться для обзора. Вот вроде легли да легли, а тут Адаар как будто разом всего Фредерика рядом и ощутил. Бедро к бедру прижато, так что тепло чувствуется. Чужой локоть в ребра упирается – вроде и не больно-то приятно, а вроде и ничего. Узкая рука хватается за плечо для опоры – а перчатку Фредерик успел снять, не захотел пачкать милорда Инквизитора болотной грязью еще больше, хотя после ползания тут на пузе куда больше… Милорд Инквизитор внезапно понял, что оказался в самом, сука, неловком положении в своей жизни. Плечо окаменело. И не только плечо. Захотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь пощекотал горлышко. Ебаться в рот, вот только нежданного стояка не хватало тут, на болоте, в грязи по уши, рядом, блядь, с драконом! И, главное, на кого!.. – Не бить.   
\- А что там насчет уязвимых мест? – просипел Адаар.   
\- Крылья, - снова вздохнул профессор, и Адаар скрипнул зубами. Главное, и отодвинуться некуда было, и руку не скинуть. Не бороться же тут под носом у дракона – вдруг у этого гада сон чуткий?! – Не только перепонки, но и суставы на сгибе. У драконов вообще очень легкие кости… А вот место соединения со спиной очень мощное, там не только кости утолщены, но и расположены мышцы, которые тучегон задействует, когда поднимается в воздух, наравне с грудными. У тучегонов и им подобных драконов очень интересное крепление крыльев к туловищу, это гениальное природное решение. Точки крепления расположены примерно здесь и здесь…  
Хуй знает, почему профессору взбрело показывать «здесь и здесь» на спине Адаара, который был ни разу ни дракон. На драконе, впрочем, тоже – одной рукой показывал на храпящего тучегона, второй вел по Адааровой спине вдоль хребта.Чтобы этот финт проделать, он почти развалился на Адааровой лопатке. Лежать так было, ясен пень, неудобно, так что профессор ерзал и дышал чаще. Адаар пытался не дышать вообще. И уже всерьез злился на Фредерика – ему-то похуй, он весь в науке, а Адаар… совсем не в ней.  
Блядь. Блядь-блядь-блядь.  
\- О! – Фредерик немного отвлекся, Адаар немного выдохнул. – Смотрите, пар!  
От Адаара от самого уже почти шел пар, но он проморгался и посмотрел. Дракон пускал тонкие дымные струйки из ноздрей и скреб мох задней лапой.  
\- Снится что-то, - умиленно произнес Фредерик.  
\- Чего? Это им тоже сны снятся, что ли?  
\- Наверняка. Это уже практически полностью доказано, хотя сами понимаете, проводить опыты было непросто… Ах, красавец! Милорд, вы не против, если я сделаю несколько набросков?  
\- Да хули нет-то, - удивился Адаар, которого немного попустило.   
Милорд понял, в чем подвох, когда Фредерик сначала раскрутил тубус, зашуршал бумагой, а потом разложил хрустящие листы прямо на Адааровой спине.   
\- Простите это неудобство, но здесь больше решительно негде устроиться, чтобы не испачкать рисунки. Прошу вас, во имя науки…  
\- Располагайтесь, - со злым весельем разрешил Адаар, который был уже готов трахнуть собою кочку, пока Фредерик что-то там черкал углем поверх его спины. В голове порхала одна мысль, и была она «пиздец». Поехал, блядь, развеяться. Лучше бы в бордель съездил. И вроде встал бы и встал, дело житейское, на то хер и даден, вот только человек, на которого он встал, уже один раз съебался в ночь, как только Адаар ему нечаянно предложил вдвоем помять лужайку. А с другой стороны, ну если боишься ты, хули лапать-то? В ухо дышать? По спине гладить – блядь-блядь-блядь, вспомнить и вздрогнуть! Можно вот это все проделывать и не понимать, что Инквизитор тоже не каменный?  
Можно, наверное, если ты блаженный и у тебя в башке сплошные тучегоны и глубинные драконицы. Ученый. Ромашка наивная. Как этой ромашке никто до сих пор лепесточки не оборвал по самый корень…  
Впрочем, когда Фредерик просто рисовал и шуршал бумагой, было еще терпимо, хотя иногда от движений грифеля по спине шли мурашки и подводило живот. Адаар даже смог въехать, что там профессор талдычит про повадки тучегонов, и уяснил, что сзади подходить не надо – вмажет задними лапами, и слишком спереди тоже не надо, потому что хватка челюстей у этого пузана такая, что втроем не разожмешь. Адаар вообще не хотел к нему подходить.Хотя задние лапы у него были такие… забавные, ну. Вот когда в Западном пределе в лагере Джеггинсова псина на песке валялась, лапы растопырив, Адаара так и подмывало подойти и пощекотать ей пятку. Да чего там, он иногда это проделывал. Так вот корявая пятка тучегона внезапно так и просилась, чтобы ее пощекотали, хотя Адаар прекрасно понимал, что после этого его попросту уебут.   
Тучегон вдруг громко всхрапнул, заерзал, точно как Бык на рассвете в палатке, и Фредерик с нежданной силой надавил Адаару на плечи. И, конечно, лег на него всем весом. Адаару в спину впились пуговицы на чужой куртке.   
\- Не шевелитесь! – тревожно свистнул Фредерик Адаару на ухо.  
Не шевелюсь, подумал Адаар. Вот это самое правильное, нахуй, в нашей ситуации. Потому что если я пошевелюсь, профессор, вы охуеете.  
Дракон раскрыл крылья.   
Адаар застыл, уставившись на него, даже про стояк свой забыл.  
Крылья были большие и прозрачные – вот что запомнилось сразу. Были видны прожилки, и какие-то желто-зеленые разводы, и перламутровые пятнышки. И лучи костей, которые расходились от среднего сустава. Уже позже Адаар задумался, как же на таких крыльях летать можно было, с такой тонкой кожей. А тогда только пялился, как уебок, рот раскрыв.   
Дракон поерзал, пощелкал зубами где-то под крылом, как мабари, гоняющий блох, потом тяжело взмахнул крыльями раз, другой, по воде в бочажках пошли волны. С неожиданным проворством оторвал желтое брюхо от земли и стал набирать высоту, только хвост напоследок пропорол борозду во мху. Тучегон его поджал – ну точно как собака, которую за кончик хвоста взяли! – и вдруг потянулся всей тушей, хер знает, как это вообще возможно в воздухе. А вот, возможно - растопырился на все четыре стороны, только крылья его невозможные по воздуху били. Зевнул, осклабился, развернулся и полетел куда-то на юг.   
\- Ну как? – шепнул Фредерик, хотя теперь-то можно было говорить в полный голос.  
\- Охуеть, - честно признался Адаар.  
И вдруг понял, что лежит брюхом вниз в жидкой грязи, с разложенными на спине Фредериковыми рисунками, рожа перепачкана, в сапогах болото, стояк до конца не улегся, а ему похуй, потому что хорошо жить-то, ебена мать!  
В таком виде возвращаться в Скайхолд было нельзя – свои же лучники примут за порождение тьмы и расстреляют к хуям. Так что отыскали они там, где было уже посуше, оконце во мху с чистой водой и принялись отмываться. Адаар оттирал антаам-саар и думал, что каждый раз после встречи с драконом он смывает с себя какое-то дерьмище. Профессор рядом пытался отчистить свою куртку.  
\- Бесполезно, - вздохнул он. – Я ведь предупреждал, что испорчу имущество Инквизиции…  
\- А я что сказал? – буркнул Адаар, который сидел к профессору спиной. Адаар вообще старался на него лишний раз не смотреть, как из трясины выбрались. Ну да, ну да, все равно он ничего не заметил. Он бы нихуя не заметил, даже если бы Адаар штаны снял и на хер красный бант повязал – загляделся бы на птичку какую-нибудь, да и все. А все равно неловко было.  
\- М-м… что это не имеет значения.  
\- Вот и хер с ним.  
\- Я вас испачкал, - сказал вдруг профессор. – У вас уголь на спине. Позвольте…  
Хер знает, как он отличил уголь от остальной хуйни, которая на Адаара налипла, но по пояснице прошлась влажная прохладная ладонь. Адаар ее перехватил, прежде чем подумал. Чужая рука дернулась в его пальцах, потом обмякла. Дрогнуло узкое запястье, которое Адаар мог двумя пальцами обхватить. В м-манжете, м-мать ее… Пальцы самого Фредерика нежные были, без мозолей – ученый же, руками не въебывал никогда толком, даром что путешествовал по свету.Надо было срочно что-то сделать. Например, вытащить профессора на клочок посуше и там отыметь до звона в ушах и потери памяти. Все равно бы никто его не услышал. И все равно дворяне Орлея считают Инквизитора диким варваром. Все знают, что кунари могут ворваться в приличный дом, трахнуть хозяйку, убить хозяина – ну, или наоборот. И труп тоже трахнуть. И похуй, что Адаар не кунари никакой. Когда он на балу в Халамширале отплясывал с сучкой Флорианной, все так на них пялились, как будто ждали, что он начнет ее за сиськи лапать или под подол полезет прямо посередине зала. Ставки на него делали, опозорится он или нет – Дориан потом рассказал. Так что Фредерик в курсе был, с кем любоваться драконами поехал, э? Или блаженные ученые считают, что их все должны по головке гладить и пряниками кормить?!  
\- Профессор де Серо, - выдохнул Адаар сквозь зубы, отвел руку профессора в сторону и развернулся. Ебаный контрданс какой-то получился, не хуже, чем в Халамширале. – Если вы не прекратите меня щупать за всякое, мне будет пиздец трудно не сделать с вами что-нибудь, после чего вы не сможете сидеть неделю.  
\- Я вас… чем-то оскорбил?  
Блядь, да что в голове у этого человека?! Розовый туман?! Он решил, что Адаар начнет его пиздить ногами?! И что вот на это отвечать? Ничего страшного, у меня просто на вас стоит, но я не настолько мудак, чтобы пользоваться вашей гребаной наивностью?!  
\- Не оскорбили, - челюсти к херам заклинило, толком не разжать. – Но если вы не прекратите, я вас оскорблю. Действием. Или как там это называется у ваших шевалье. Идите… идите коней проверьте!   
\- Не могу.  
\- Да что еще, мать вашу за ногу?! Почему?!  
\- Потому что вы все еще держите меня за руку, милорд.  
Тьфу, блядь. Адаар кое-как разжал пальцы, которые тоже заклинило, как несмазанный гномий механизм. Фредерик, которому положено было съебаться сразу же и очень быстро, почему-то еще смотрел на него из-под маски, и Адаар зажмурился. Хуй знает, чего он ждал, но почти сразу рядом захлюпало. Хлюпанье отдалялось – профессор уходил проверять лошадей.  
Адаар вздохнул, наклонился и плеснул в лицо холодной водой.


	5. Научные изыскания (продолжение)

До Скайхолда добирались молча – какие уж тут, нахуй, байки. Профессор вздыхал, тягал из седельной сумки сухари и косился на Адаара тайком. Адаар все видел, но так и ехал, стиснув челюсти. Самому ему даже жрать не хотелось. Вот разбойничья засада за милую душу зашла бы – чтобы вмазать паре говнюков по ебальникам и успокоиться. Но хуй там – когда разбойники вовремя появлялись?   
Сам Фредерик, правда, пытался было завести разговор, но при первых словах Адаар пришпорил коня и вырвался вперед. Шло бы оно все в задницу. Правда, потом все-таки подождал - этого блаженного оставишь, а потом снимай его труп с какой-нибудь елки. Совесть у Адаара, пусть и невеликая, а все же была, так что нехуй было давать ей повод вякать. Профессор намек понял, рот захлопнул и больше не открывал, разве только для сухаря.  
В крепость Адаар влетел злой, как шмель, и, как только слез с коня, помчался раздавать пиздюли щедрой рукой. Сначала бригаде рабочих, которая никак не могла закончить ремонт («Я что, императорский дворец прошу?! Почему нельзя залатать три ебаных дырки в крыше?!»). Потом интенданту, у которого не было материалов для строительства («Мы нахера старый тракт расчищали под это дело? Чтобы без дела простаивал, как хуй в пустыне?! Что значит – охраны нет?!»). И уже помчался к Каллену, пуская пар из ноздрей, чтобы спросить, хрен ли его солдаты хуями груши околачивают, когда на пути возникла Жозефина.  
\- Милорд Инквизитор! Я обещаю, что все неполадки с ремонтом будут исправлены в три дня. Я получила новости – к нам отправлен обоз с лесопилки с Изумрудных могил. Перевозчик вынужден был задержаться из-за ремонта тракта, но, к счастью, барон де Ре сочувствует Инквизиции и пропустил обоз через свои владения, поэтому…  
И пошла, и пошла… Адаар остывал, как раскаленная подкова, брошенная в чан с водой. Сердиться на Жозефину он не умел. Хуй знает, кто ее подослал к взбешенному Инквизитору, но этот хитрый хер свое дело знал. Адаар только кивал и мычал «угу», и почему-то оказалось, что орать больше не на кого, да и смысла нет.   
\- Ладно, ладно… На тебя могу положиться. Буду у себя, но без нужды пусть никто не лезет, лады? Напрыгался я сегодня.  
\- Милорд, вы и к ужину не выйдете? Маркиз Симон…  
\- У себя поем. Да соври что-нибудь. Руку Инквизитор разрабатывает. Или, не знаю, думает, как Корифея убить. Впервые, что ли…  
Чего-чего, а общения с орлейским дворянством у Адаара в этот день и без маркиза Симона было сильно дохуя.   
\- Я распоряжусь прислать вам ужин, милорд, - вздохнула Жозефина.  
Вот это Адаару и было нужно. Умыться. Переодеться. Пожрать. Подрочить. Выспаться. Чем не план?  
Переодевания, правда, пришлось отложить – посланец Жозефины с ужином был у дверей Инквизиторских покоев едва ли не раньше Адаара. Оставалось гадать, как эта пигалица умудрялась следить за всем и сразу – Адаар про себя думал, что Жозефины на самом деле три. Сестры-близнецы. Многое бы объяснило…  
Едва утолил первый голод, как в дверь постучали. Наверное, тоже от Жозефины. С кружевными салфетками и тремя вилками – леди Монтилье все еще надеялась сделать из Инквизитора светского любимца и то и дело пичкала Адаара советами по этикету и прочей поебенью.  
\- Ну!  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в щель пробрался Фредерик де Серо.  
\- Да где ж я так нагрешил-то… - пробормотал под нос Адаар.  
\- Милорд, прошу прощения за вторжение. Я надеялся переговорить с вами за ужином, но поскольку вы не выходили в зал, я подумал…  
Подумал он, мыслитель херов. А додуматься, что Инквизитор не вышел к ужину, потому что накушался за день разговоров под завязку, этот светлый ум не сумел?   
\- Мне очень хотелось бы прояснить некоторые моменты. Боюсь, во время прогулки между нами возникло непонимание…   
Адаар чуть не взвыл. Да какое, в жопу, непонимание?! Куда уж яснее-то?! Заставил себя дышать размеренно и отошел к окну, чтобы не видеть это чучело в мятой рубашке. И до сих пор в болотных сапогах, между прочим.   
\- Профессор, я чего-то немного устал сегодня. Так что давайте-ка ту часть, которая про этикет и извинения, пропустим. У меня эти разговоры уже вот где… Идет?  
\- Идет, - с запинкой ответил профессор. – Оставим разговоры.  
Вот и зашибись, забыли и забили. Адаар ждал, когда незваный гость отчалит, чтобы спокойно завалиться в постель. Даже лицом поворачиваться не стал – все, аудиенция окончена, извольте сдристнуть! Профессор не уходил – Адаар спиной его чуял, так ясно, будто третий глаз на затылке открылся. А потом что-то мягко стукнуло, по полу прошуршали шаги, и на бедра Адаара легли теплые ладони.   
\- Вы такой доверчивый. Легко подставляете спину…  
Первая мысль была: пиздец, приплыли. Подпустил вражину с тыла, Лелиана засмеяла бы… Но тут же пропала, когда к спине между лопаток, ниже доспешных ремней прижались чужие губы. Адаар настолько охуел, что примерз к полу. Бля, не бывает!..  
\- С вами очень сложно, милорд, - пожаловался Фредерик де Серо и легко прикусил кожу – по хребту вниз горячая волна пошла. – То вы прямо заявляете о намерениях, то сразу же идете на попятный. Вы так быстро меняете курс, что я не успеваю просчитать траекторию! Меня предупреждали, что Инквизитор непредсказуем, но я не вполне понимал масштабы…  
Хуясе. Это с Адааром, значит, сложно. Это Адаар, значит, непредсказуем. Может, это Адаар сначала глазами хлопал, а потом стал руки распускать, а?!   
А руки тем временем уже проскользнули Адаару на живот, кончики пальцев поглаживали кожу над самым ремнем, было немного щекотно, и волоски на теле дыбом вставали. Ну, и не только волоски, а Фредерик еще и ниже сполз, коснулся теплым дыханием поясницы и вдруг лизнул позвонок. В груди тут же запекло, в горле пересохло, а на хер стало можно подкову вешать. На счастье, ага.   
\- А уголь так и не смыли, - вдруг вздохнул Фредерик, и Адаар не выдержал. Хрюкнул и загоготал во всю глотку, чуть не подвывая. Не потому что сильно смешно было, а "от чуйств", как говорил его наставник-отступник, ну, и потому, что разобрались, наконец, что ли...  
\- Вас это забавляет, милорд?!  
Руки с Адааровой талии исчезли. Адаар обернулся наконец и поперхнулся, потому что Фредерик де Серо был без маски.  
Все-таки кто эти маски орлейские придумал, той еще блядью был и знал, что делал. Вот сколько народу с открытыми лицами рядом с Адааром болталось - и ничего, а Фредерик маску снял - все, разврат и извращение!.. Это... ну... Адаар как голым сразу его увидел, тут уже похуй, что за лицо-то, главное, что без маски... Хотя лицо было симпатичное, может, длинноватое слегка и горбоносое, но не в том дело, не в том! А еще очень сердитое.  
\- Если вас все так смешит, Инквизитор, то...  
У Адаара не было ни сил, ни слов чего-то там объяснять и рассусоливать, он попросту поймал Фредерика за руку и приложил туда, куда давно пора было. Сам, мол, убедись - хочу аж хохочу.  
\- О.  
\- Ого.  
\- Тогда я решительно не понимаю ваших мотивов, - Фредерик слегка сжал пальцы, Адаар выдохнул с присвистом. - Зачем было нужно столько времени себя изводить, мой дорогой друг... воистину, вы не ищете легких путей...  
Он уже сам тихо смеялся, зараза такая, даже когда его Адаар на себя дернул и облапал, как давно хотелось. Ну, хорошо, почти так, как хотелось - он ведь хрупкий был, ебена мать, такого обнимешь в полную силу, и привет, трещина в ребре. Сам-то Фредерик, походу, решил, что бессмертный - руками лез всюду, куда дотягивался, исследователь хренов, интересно ему было. Что-то он там нес поутру про антаам-саар, вроде как кунарийский доспех мало чего прикрывает. Вот теперь этим и пользовался вовсю, и это подстегивало.  
\- Тише. Тише-тише-тише-тише...  
Адаара заело малость, но надо же было как-то себя сдерживать, потому что на Фредерика надежды не было. Какое уж тут, блядь, "тише-тише", когда вот он, блаженный ученый, весь тут, в руках, и не только не против, когда его стискивают и трогают за всякое, а очень даже за. Уже и сам задышал тяжело, и глаза затуманились - взялся с пряжкой на доспехе воевать, а пальцы-то подрагивают, не справляются... Адаар зарычал и пряжку так рванул, что ремень чуть не лопнул.  
\- Не надо так волноваться, - Фредерик еще как-то говорить мог, а ведь обещал без разговоров, трепло орлейское, - все хорошо, Каарас...  
Успокоил так успокоил, блядь! Да как Адаара полностью зовут, во всей крепости знало три с половиной еблана, а по первому имени вообще никто не звал. Адаар да Адаар, а для кого и милорд Инквизитор или там босс. А тут от собственного имени, да еще сказанного с акцентом этим гребаным, в башке помутилось, и Адаар понял: все. Будь, что будет, он честно пытался не гнать коней. Сгреб Фредерика в охапку и утащил на кровать. А тот и не испугался.  
Вообще-то Адаар до этого вечера подозревал, что Фредерик до этого если хер в руках держал, то только свой. Все время он забывал, что Фредерик из Орлея, да не просто из Орлея, а из тамошнего дворянства. А в высшем свете у них такие извращения ходили, каких в ферелденском борделе за деньгу не допросишься. Не то чтобы у Адаара до этого много орлейских дворян было - вообще-то этот первый оказался - но уши-то у него были, так что про нравы этой хуебратии был наслышан. Ну, Фредерик-то все-таки, пожалуй, был по-другому на башку повернут, но он зато был ученый. То есть, любопытный был и нихера не боялся и не смущался. Настолько, что один раз Аддар не вытерпел:  
\- Фред, бля, да ты издеваешься!  
\- Мне оскорбиться или считать за комплимент?  
\- Продолжить!  
Так что чего удивляться, когда через некоторое время узнавший много нового о своем же теле Адаар в полном охуении валялся на постели, пялился в потолок и даже осмыслить не пытался, чего это такое было. Хорошо было, главное. Фредерик лежал поперек кровати, уткнувшись лицом Адаару в живот. Видно было, как у него тяжело ребра туда-сюда ходят - тоже умотался. Адаар ухмыльнулся - знай наших. Совсем стемнело, так что Фредерик был весь белый и пепельный. Пепельный - это из-за волос, хотя они на свету вроде русые были. Но красиво, бляха. Адаар протянул руку и погладил белое плечо.  
\- Каарас?..  
\- Ишь ты, правда запомнил, - пробормотал Адаар.  
\- В отличие от вас, - Фредерик перевернулся на спину, щекотно мазнув волосами по Адаарову животу. - Что еще за "Фред"?  
\- По полному имени слишком длинно.   
\- Я на полном не настаиваю. "Фредерика" вполне достаточно.  
\- Не понял. А полное тогда какое?  
\- Фредерик Луи Симон Клод Батист де Серо, - он вздохнул и поджал длинные ноги, которые не влезали на кровать.  
\- Уй, бля. Кто все эти люди?  
\- Вот поэтому я и не настаиваю на полном имени.  
\- Из сильно благородных значит, - протянул Адаар. Охуеть, конечно, не встать. У него вот имя было из двух слов, одно из которых - родовое, и все равно это была ценность. Потому что у кунари имен вообще нет. Живи, бля, с именем Солдат. Или Мастер. Или Шпион. Бык вот молодец, Бык себе кликуху придумал, хотя сам из кунари. А тут - пять личных имен!..  
\- Это как сказать, - Фредерик почесал нос. - Мой прадед получил дворянство и титул шевалье у прежнего владельца маркизата Серо незадолго до Позора. Популярности это нашей семье не прибавило, так что вся моя родня с переменным успехом сражается за роли в Игре. Иногда даже побеждает. Мой старший брат, например, шевалье и одержим идеей добиться славы для семьи.  
\- А ты, значит, сбежал драконов изучать от этого дерьма подальше?  
\- Вообще-то мне просто нравится изучать драконов, - Фредерик засмеялся, но тут же вздохнул. - Хотя я и надеялся, что в Университете окажусь подальше от политики и светской жизни. Увы, от Игры нельзя уйти так просто, если ты дворянин из Орлея. Светская жизнь все равно достанет...  
\- Ага, расскажи это мне. Я вообще в милорды не набивался, и куда эта самая светская жизнь меня завела, э?  
\- В Халамширал? Говорят, вы имели бешеный успех, милорд Инквизитор...  
\- Иди ты... - Адаар пошевелился и подтащил Фредерика ближе, тот послушно растянулся вдоль Адаарова бока. Что-то такое уже было утром. И уже тогда приятно, а теперь и вовсе заебись. - Забей, Фред. Ты теперь в Инквизиции, и на Игру можешь класть с пробором. Хуй кто обидит.   
\- Хочется верить, - Фредерик опустил голову Адаару на грудь.   
\- Да, насчет Инквизиции... Фред, а ты зачем в нее вступил-то?  
\- Что?.. Я...  
\- Ну, дураку же видно, что ты драконов любишь и готов с ними тетешкаться. А я их убиваю. И еще убью. Ты зачем полез мне помогать-то?  
Это Адаару и впрямь покоя не давало. Ладно бы кто-то вроде Быка к нему подкатывал, который сначала убивает, потом дрочит. А блаженный профессор не из той породы был. Еще начнет потом слезы лить над Корифеевой тварью...  
\- А, вот вы о чем... - Фредерик расслабленно фыркнул. - Я все-таки не поэт, друг мой. Я ученый. Я делал вскрытия ради науки. Меня нельзя так просто смутить убийством дракона, хотя чисто по-человечески мне будет его жаль. Но... есть драконы и есть драконы. Будь вы браконьером, который готов истреблять даже не представляющих опасности особей, чтобы у леди в Вал Руайо хватало туфель и сумочек, я ни за что не предложил бы вам свои услуги. Но я не сумасшедший, чтобы не понимать, какую опасность для мира несет так называемый Корифей и его ручной экземпляр. Кроме того...  
\- М-м? Продолжай, раз начал.  
\- Можно я заберу его труп на изучение, когда вы покончите с ним?  
Адаар расхохотался так, что Фредерик сполз на простыню - лежать на ходящей ходуном груди Адаара было неудобно.  
\- Ебена мать! Я уже не просто сраный лорд, я уже рыцарь, который должен притащить принцессе драконью башку!  
\- Я вам не принцесса, - ну вот, обиделся, даже отодвинулся чуть-чуть, куда, нормально же лежали...  
\- Знаю, знаю. Но мне нравится, что ты даже не сомневаешься, я прикончу эту тварь или она меня. Мне бы так. Не жмет делить шкуру неубитого дракона, а, профессор де Серо?  
\- Этим занимается половина Инквизиции, - ну вот, по голосу слышно было, что посмеивается, и дрыгаться не стал, когда Адаар его обратно притянул. - Все спорят только, как именно вы его убьете. В вас верят, ведь вы Инквизитор.  
\- Ты тоже - поэтому? Ну, то есть, потому что у меня метка на руке и все такое? Милорд Инквизитор, бла-бла-бла?  
Фредерик заерзал, потянулся к Адааровой левой руке с меткой, но так и не прикоснулся, только воздух рядом погладил. Забоялся, что ли? Еще недавно вроде не боялся...  
\- Есть лорды - и есть лорды. Мне достаточно того, что я сам узнал о вас, Каарас.


	6. Уроки жизни

\- Самые уязвимые точки штормовых драконов?  
\- Глаза, место под нижней челюстью, подмышки и…   
\- И?  
\- Бедренная артерия.  
\- Хорошо, идем дальше.  
Изучать драконов и держать по ним экзамен оказалось куда веселее, если при этом валяться в собственной кровати после инквизиторских трудов. А когда учитель растянулся на твоей спине и за правильные ответы поощряет – так и вовсе охуенно. Слишком сильно поощрять, правда, отказался, зараза: вроде как отличать надо образовательный процесс от тупой ебли.  
Адаар старался отличать. Получалось не всегда.  
\- К кому вы приблизитесь охотнее: к песчаному плакальщику или к бурегону?  
\- Ни к кому, нахер они мне сдались оба… Ай. Фред, хули у тебя такие зубы острые?! Как у гарлока…  
\- Не отвлекайтесь.  
\- Ладно, ладно, лучше уж к бурегону, эта сука хоть не плюется с земли.   
\- А как отличить бурегона?  
\- М-м… Челюсть… челюсть… Не щелкай зубами, отвлекаешь!   
\- Дракон будет щелкать громче, милорд Инквизитор.  
Поначалу-то никакого обучения серьезного у них не вышло. Не то чтобы Адаар увиливал, просто времени не хватало, дел было – хоть пополам порвись. Тут минуту бы найти свободную, чтобы увидеться, какие тут, в жопу, лекции с зачетами. Даже блаженный Фредерик это понимал, и, когда Адаар возвращался из очередной задницы, весь в грязище, копоти или кровище, ничего ему про своих любимых тварей не втирал… ну, больше обычного не втирал. Встречал его, между прочим. Со стены высматривал. Стража привыкла, что рядышком профессор свежим воздухом дышит, какие-то записи делает и зыркает в сторону горизонта. Обо всем, ясен хуй, догадались. Адаар языком не трепал – не о помолвке же объявлять, бляха, но шила в мешке не утаишь, а они особо и не таили.  
\- В какой момент возникает драконье пламя?  
\- М… повтори, а?  
\- Вопрос?  
\- Нет, вот что ты там делал.  
\- Сначала ответьте, а там посмотрим.  
Адаар как-то очень быстро привык. Засыпать не один, новостями делиться, вся хуйня. Что ждут, опять же. Нет, понятно, что возвращения Инквизитора вся крепость ждала. А вот оказалось, что когда ждут Каараса Адаара – это совсем другое дело. Друзья за него тоже всегда горой стояли, но друзья чаще с ним вместе и мотались, там не до соплей было, спину прикрывали. Раньше этого хватало. А теперь стоило вспомнить в каких-нибудь Свистящих пустошах, перед тем как отвалиться ко сну, что где-то в Скайхолде Фредерик скучает, так в груди теплее становилось, что ли.   
\- Вы в болоте, на вас обычные сапоги и доспех, ваш посох заряжен электричеством, а впереди представитель семейства винсомеров. Что будете делать?  
\- Тихо съебывать.  
\- Грубо, но верно…  
Новостями делиться тоже оказалось в новинку. Лелиане с Калленом не байки, а отчеты нужны были, чтобы четко: пошел туда-то, сделал то-то, дал в морду тем-то (на этом месте обычно еще Жозефина вступала: «Ах, какой дипломатический скандал!»). Свои, опять же, всегда при Адааре, не будешь ведь им о них же пургу гнать. А Фредерику, когда он сам переставал болтать, нравилось слушать. Не про политику («а, я в этом совершенно некомпетентен!») и не про тактику («мой друг, этого я все равно не пойму, не стоит и утруждаться»), а про мелочи всякие. Про будни походные, про то, как Блэкволл чуть не обзавелся здоровенной псиной по имени Кошмар, как Дориан навел шороху в розарии Вал Руайо, как Быка однажды занесло в лагерь венатори и он переодевался женщиной, чтобы выбраться. Самое смешное, что прокатило, хотя баба из него была, конечно, пиздец…  
Фредерик в ответ скайхолдские новости пересказывал, где-куда-чего, Адаар до слез иногда ржал, потому что язык у профессора был подвешен нужным концом, мог бы книги писать, как Варрик. А он писал только какие-то нудные заметки по работе и письма в свой университет, чтобы связи с научными кругами не терять. Но лучше уж с научными кругами, чем с любимыми родственничками, а то однажды Адаар застал Фредерика у камина, где он жег какие-то бумаги, а выглядел так, что ходячий мертвец испугался бы. Объяснил плохими новостями от брата – того самого, который шевалье, честь и совесть семьи.   
\- Так, может, помочь чем? – спросил Адаар, но Фредерик замахал руками, как ветряная мельница.  
\- Не стоит! Не стоит! Это исключительно мои проблемы, я не хотел бы злоупотреблять…  
\- Я только чужие и решаю, своих-то у меня нет, - фыркнул Адаар. – Никому пока не жало.  
\- Не нужно, правда. Я вполне способен разобраться сам. Совершенно не стоящее вашего внимания дело, Каарас…  
Он так разливался соловьем, будто дело - хуйня на палке, что Адаар убедился: какой-то пиздец там подкрался. Но настаивать не стал. Трах трахом, а лезть человеку в душу, куда не просили – последнее дело. Взрослый мужик, нечего ему сопли вытирать.   
\- Если надо будет – свистни.  
\- Не стоит. Я и не хотел ничего вам говорить, потому что был уверен, что вы предложите помощь. Зная ваше великодушие…  
За руку взял. С меткой. И поцеловал – спасибо, что хоть не в метку, бля. Адаар на месте прихуел – это уже как-то перебор… Хотя с его левой рукой у Фредерика сложились какие-то свои отношения. Адаару иногда казалось, что он в этих отношениях третий лишний. Пугаться Фредерик вроде как не пугался, не брезговал, ничего такого. Один раз в постели смотрел на нее долго, потом к щеке прижал и спросил:  
\- А она болит?  
\- Да не. Как зуб с дуплом. Поноет и перестанет.  
Зато стоило как-то Адаару в разговоре упомянуть, как он Якорь заработал, как Фредерик аж с лица спал.   
\- Умоляю, не рассказывайте мне об этом. Пожалуйста. Я понимаю, это очень интимная вещь… я ценю ваше доверие, но не говорите. Прошу вас. Я… не хочу этого знать.   
\- Да говно вопрос, - Адаар так и не понял, чего дергаться-то. – Не хочешь – и не надо.   
Вот и пойми его. Пиздец чувствительный. Находило на него иногда - дичился, разговаривать не хотел, отделывался "ага" и "угу", а то и вовсе съебывал в какой-нибудь скайхолдский закуток и там отсиживался. Потом его отпускало, и все становилось, как обычно.   
Охуеть, на самом деле, как быстро вот это все для Адаара стало "обычно". А вот про драконов рассказать Адаар Фредерика сам попросил, когда в старый эльфийский храм сходил. Главное, что он там понял: пошли бы нахуй все эти древние боги со своими древними заморочками, права Сэра. У служителей этих храмовых не судьба была, а пиздец какой-то. Вроде бы и занимались всем тем же, что любил сам Адаар - спали и дрались (а в перерывах, наверное, жрали и трахались, куда без этого), а поглядишь на них вблизи - жуткая поебень. У Абеласа поперек морды лица написано было, как ему все это остоебенило. После такого живого примера Адаар наотрез отказался их водичку пить, нахер ему нужны такие бодряки, с этой Митал как сойдешься, так и не развяжешься. Охота было Морриган, бабе чумовой, лезть в это древнее дерьмо - ну и ладно. Хотя, казалось бы, мать, о сыне бы подумала, а все туда же, зачесалось у нее все тайны мира расковырять.   
\- Валяйте, - сказал тогда Адаар, - что есть - все ваше.  
Вот после этого-то и вылез сюрприз - оказалось, что надо было прибить корифееву тварюгу, прежде чем его самого на полоски покромсать. Не то чтобы Адаар не догадывался, что придется этим заняться - если судьба подсовывала ему под нос дракона, то не для распития с ним медовухи. Но раньше эту суку крылатую обсуждали как-то походя, а теперь уже было не отвертеться - резать надо было. Морриган обещала чего-то сообразить, но полагаться только на Морриган Адаар не собирался. Это она пока спокойная была, а найдет, на нее, как в храме, - и все, пиздец, окажешься без прикрытия, как в терновнике с голой жопой. Так что Адаар зажал Фредерика в углу в кои-то веки не по личной, а по инквизиторской надобности и потребовал рассказать, как все-таки разделать дракона быстрее и удобнее всего.   
Ясен хрен, оказалось, что не все так просто.  
\- Я ведь не видел этого дракона, друг мой. Иначе я мог бы понять, к какому подвиду он относится. Или хотя бы ближе всего находится - я так понял, что Корифей держит на службе уникальный экземпляр. А значит, выдать вам наилучшую тактику сейчас я не могу.  
\- Так что делать-то?  
\- Значит, вам придется самому определить уже на месте, с кем мы имеем дело. И выбрать наилучший способ его уничтожения.  
\- Так мне что, все учебники твои читать?! Фред, тут иногда поссать некогда сбегать, какие книжки?!  
\- Я подготовлю материал, чтобы дать вам максимум полезных сведений в сжатом виде. Хотя, конечно, расширенная подготовка никогда не бывает лишней, а некоторые факты сами по себе крайне забавны...  
\- Это потом, - вздохнул Адаар. - Вот Корифея убьем - тогда вместе похохочем. Не надо расширенную подготовку, мне бы узкую одолеть...  
Оказалось, что и ебанину про драконов можно заучить, хотя Фредерик спускал с Адаара по три шкуры, пока тот зубрил про когти, зубы, форму морды и длину хвоста. И когда Адаару нужен не профессор де Серо, а Фредерик, тоже чувствовал. Бывали паршивые дни... да чего там, пиздец случался, и Адаар тогда говорил: "Фред, не сегодня, ну". И тот оставался рядом просто так.   
Они даже в Эмприз-дю-Лион вместе скатались, когда оттуда жалобы на драконов пошли. Перешли, значит, от теории к практике. Фредерик клещом вцепился - тоже хочу, и точка.  
\- Ты ж понимаешь, что я туда убивать еду? - только и спросил Адаар.  
Фредерик ответил в духе, что он не тупой и до него дошло, просто выразился красивее. Ну и поехали. В Эмприз-дю-Лионе тихо стало, после того как красным храмовникам пинка под зад дали, так что поездка приятная вышла. Фредерик в этих краях был один раз и проездом, ему все любопытно было, всюду надо было нос сунуть - вот и развлекался, пока Адаар с местным командованием перетирал или просто тренировался. Замерзал только быстро, как ни кутался в шубу и шарф, приходил с красным носом и ушами, все охал, как Адаару не холодно в антаам-сааре и одном плаще.   
А ты пощупай, говорил тогда Адаар, убедишься. Фредерик щупал.  
Один раз он и вовсе приперся голубой от холода - сосулька, а не человек, губы белые, глаза жалобные. На драконьи следы наткнулся, придурок блаженный, увлекся и забыл о времени, потом кое-как доскребся обратно до крепости. Еще и рукавицы проебал где-то. Это Адаар потом узнал, а сначала ему не до разговоров было - надо было этого ученого-крученого отпаивать горячим, растирать и отогревать, пока снова на человека не станет похож. Пальцы у него уже плохо гнулись - ну как, как можно было, блядь, себя до такого довести, чуть себя не угробить и не заметить?! Адаар матюгнулся и руки эти обледенелые себе за пазуху просунул.  
\- Терпи.  
Фредерик мелко сглатывал и губы кусал - ну да, херово, кто бы спорил, Адаар по себе знал, как тело от холода отходит, тут взвоешь и трижды все нахуй пошлешь. Фредерик не выл, держался. Когда пальцы оттаяли немного, Адаар их наружу вытащил, еще немного порастирал – боязно было, бля, пальцы-то тонкие, это не лапы васготские, которыми гвозди гнуть можно. Подышал еще на них немного - вроде ничего, отошли. Фредерик смотрел, не моргая, как чучело совы.   
\- Больно? Ну, хули поделаешь, терпи пока...  
Он только головой покачал, вздохнул и вдруг выдал:  
\- Я бы многое отдал, чтобы остановить это мгновение, мой милый.  
Вот умел он спиздануть такое, что хоть стой, хоть падай. Ну какой из Адаара, нахер, милый?! Его даже мамка, пока жива была, так не называла, а теперь и вовсе некому было. Здоровый мужик, весь в шрамах, одного клыка не хватает, выбили в передряге - милого тут хуй да нихуя! Может, это опять орлейская придурь была - у Вивьен тоже все были "дорогие" и "цветики". Вот только когда она так Адаара называла, слышно было, что "цветик" тот - репейник. А у Фредерика вышло, будто и правда он что-то такое думал. Вроде и смешно, а все равно Адаар вдруг размяк, что-то внутри заболело, дернулось, и вот хуй знает, что было делать. Только стало ясно, что с этим теперь придется жить, никуда эта штука непонятная внутри не денется. Как Якорь, только не видно.  
Если бы не драконы, неловко вышло бы - получилось бы, что Инквизитор смотался в глубинку с хахалем отдохнуть и потрахаться. Но драконы и правда были, и были они слишком близко к людским поселениям, так что Адаар отправился их убивать. Фредерик увязался следом.  
\- Должен же я убедиться, что наука пошла вам впрок!  
\- Увижу, что ты без брони - выебу, - только и вздохнул Адаар, которому это все не нравилось.  
\- А что, это обязательное условие?  
Адаар так зыркнул, что Фредерик замахал руками и пообещал хоть спать в броне, если уж милорда это волнует. Но все прошло на удивление гладко. Против науки не попрешь! Адаар и сам не понял, чего не хватает, когда дракон кончился. Потом дошло: тело не болело так, словно его пиздили молотом на наковальне.   
\- Что, босс, ученье - свет, а неученье - тьма? - подмигнул Бык, без которого, понятно, дело не обошлось.  
Он-то все одним из первых просек, когда они с Фредом... того-этого. И Дориан, и Блэкволл, и даже Кассандра - все свои. Но все старательно молчали, деликатные, хоть обосрись. Так, намекали - кто подмигнет иногда, кто усами пошевелит. А что такого-то? Адаар и не скрывал. Ну да, трахались они. Вот про "милого" и Якорь в груди Адаар бы никому не рассказал, ну так никто и не наглел, чтобы про такое спрашивать.   
Фредерик, который за дракой в отдалении наблюдал, из-за камушка, тоже не хуй там грыз - выдал потом Адаару полный разбор по тактике, тот только моргал. А потом попросил у Адаара драконью тушу на опыты. Кокетливо так. Адаар разрешил - нахуя ему самому драконья туша? А так польза будет.   
Туш этих аж три штуки в итоге набралось - и пришлось их в Скайхолд переть, что в заморозке, что в бочках с крепким вином, слеза наворачивалась, на что вино хорошее переводили! Зато Фред счастлив был, порхал бабочкой. Адаар ему в Скайхолде подвал под лабораторию отдал - уж если собирать всякую падаль, то пусть она воняет в одном месте. С условием, что Фредерик не будет таскать в спальню образцы "полюбоваться". Только вскрытия вскрытиями, а гонять Адаара по теории профессор не забывал.  
\- Где расположены самые чувствительные места у... Каарас! Каарас, что вы творите?!  
\- Чувствительные места ищу.  
\- Не у меня, а у песчаного плакальщика!  
\- Хуй его знает. Фред, давай прервемся, уже башка скоро треснет. Ей и без того сегодня плохо будет...  
Спасибо, хоть спорить не стал, скатился на постель, растянулся рядом. Длинный, худой. Без маски - маска рядом на подушке валялась. В спальне он ее теперь снимал всегда.  
\- И что же будут делать с вашей многострадальной головой?  
\- В уши выебут, как обычно, что ж еще. Очередная делегация с родины твоей. Какой-то барон Мартен.  
\- Кто?.. - его подбросило на постели, сел, руки в волосы запустил.  
\- Барон Мартен, если я чего не переврал. Жозефина говорит, что пиздюк последний, хотя полезный.  
\- Не могу не согласиться с такой характеристикой, - Фредерик потер лицо ладонями. - Леди Монтилье, как всегда, права.  
\- Так вы чего? Встречались когда-то? - Адаар приподнялся на локте.   
\- Перекинулись парой слов. Будьте осторожны, Каарас. Это скользкий и опасный человек. Не нужно с ним откровенничать.  
\- Нахуй оно мне надо, - проворчал Адаар. - Как будто это я с ними всеми подолгу пизжу. Я на приеме все равно для мебели. Раскланяемся да разойдемся.  
\- Пожалуй, так будет лучше всего. Вы ждете его к ужину?  
\- Я его вообще не жду... но припрется к ужину, да, на халяву все пожрать горазды.   
\- Тогда у нас есть еще примерно полчаса, - Фредерик вдруг оказался близко-близко, прижался тесно, словно весь под Адаара заточенный. - Разрешите похитить немного вашего времени, милорд Инквизитор?..

Ужин удался средней паршивости, но чего ждать еще от ужина с орлейской делегацией? Барон Мартен оказался толстячком лет сорока с неожиданно красивыми глазами – такие глаза бы бляди дорогой, а не пузану в уродской носатой маске. Зато легко удалось выполнить обещанное Фредерику и не болтать лишнего – барон сам пиздел без перерыва, так что Адаар не понял, как высокий гость (хотя на самом деле низкий, несмотря на модные каблуки) умудрялся что-то есть. У самого Адаара с этим вечно не ладилось – только кусок откусишь, так каждому, сука, сразу есть дело до мнения Инквизитора. И вот хоть давись, хоть глотай, не жуя, хоть отвечай с набитым ртом, и пусть вся знать еще раз убедится, что Инквизитор – скотина невоспитанная. Да и то сказать, что еда на приемах, когда принимали послов, была по моде – какое-нибудь гнездышко из теста, в нем лежит ложка салата, и эту хреновинку положено смаковать под вино и расхваливать вкус. Адаар однажды по простоте душевной спросил Жозефину, с чего они вдруг стали на гостях экономить, так та обиделась…   
Так что посреди ночи Адаар проснулся от бурчания в животе – рычало так, словно в кишках личный дракон завелся. Хорошо еще, что Фредерика не разбудил, тот ночевать не остался, к себе ушел. А Адаару уже не впервой были ночные вылазки на кухню, главное, чтобы никто не запалил. Ладно, если слуги, а вот как-то парочка из посольства, правда, ферелденского, возжелала на звезды посмотреть на ночь глядя, а от этого зрелища пришла в такое буйство, что решила перепихнуться прямо у окна в коридоре. Только начали, а тут Адаар с куриной ногой в одной руке и с куском хлеба в другой! Пиздец неудобно вышло, а по Скайхолду потом слухи ходили, что милорд не то за нравственностью бдит, не то за гостями подглядывает… Дориан тогда ржал, как припадочный, и просил «милорда, с которым добродетелями сравнится лишь мать Жизель» не изгонять его, мерзкого мужеложца, за пределы Скайхолда.   
Поэтому от кухни до своих покоев (слово-то какое – «покои»! Знала бы мать, где ее сынок-лоботряс жопу пролеживает…) Адаар добирался кружным путем. Заодно и воздухом дышал с крепостной стены, а стража там была ко всему привычна, ее явлением Инквизитора не смутишь. Дракона в кишках он успокоил холодным мясом и кружкой пива. После пива потянуло по естественной надобности, но чем еще хорош был путь по стене – отлить можно было по дороге, не ползти до отхожего места. Так что Адаар на время скрылся в тени, а когда оттуда выбрался, затягивая завязки на штанах, увидел приземистую фигуру, которая брела по двору в сторону Фредерикова подвала, где лежали разделанные на куски драконы. Адаар пригляделся и узнал барона Мартена.   
Барон ему не понравился – правы были те, кто его пиздюком называл. Все у него с улыбочками, с шутеечками, а глаза, как у гургута – так и смотрит, падла, как ухватить половчее. Такой с шутками да прибаутками без мыла в жопу залезет. К Адаару, правда, он и не вязался, но тут не угадаешь, когда такой весельчак тебе свинью подложит и с какой стороны. Правда у Адаара была благодарность императрицы Селины, если эта бабешка хоть сколько-то ценила собственную жизнь, так что подсылать какого-то хуя с мешком дерьма ей резона не было. Да и за ужином он не слишком выкобенивался, так, как нормальный дворянин из Орлея, они все с припиздью. И Жозефина не жаловалась. А все же Адаар жопой чуял, что не все так просто. Вот нахуя барона посреди ночи понесло к Фредерику в лабораторию? Заблудился спьяну? Или возжелал на опыты посмотреть? Да даже самого Фредерика на ужине не было, так что он никого не мог пригласить поглядеть, как красиво драконья чешуя меняет цвет в кислоте. Кстати, правда красиво, там такие блестки золотые получаются, Адаар видел… Но не драконью же лапу барон решил спиздить на память посреди ночи?  
Поднимать тревогу Адаар не стал – позовешь кого, а окажется, что гость и правда заблудился, позор будет на весь Орлей, Жозефина умается последствия разгребать. Сам решил разобраться – что может против Инквизитора один барон, который если и воевал в последние годы, то с жарким и плюшками?   
Барон уже спустился в подвал, нигде не запнулся и не зашумел – вряд ли был пьяный, значит. Адаар прокрался за ним к двери, медленно прижался ухом к щели у косяка.  
\- …не смог насладиться вашим обществом за ужином, - вот голос у барона Мартена, в отличие от него самого, был приятный. Лучше бы баллады распевал на досуге, а не по посольствам мотался.   
\- Вы же знаете, я не любитель светских мероприятий, - Адаар узнал голос Фредерика. – Свободное время я предпочитаю посвящать научным изысканиям. И часто обедаю или ужинаю на рабочем месте.  
\- Я так и понял, дорогой профессор, я так и понял и подумал, что застану вас в лаборатории. В конце концов, мы так давно не виделись, что я не мог упустить такую возможность спокойно поговорить. Вы здесь один? Захотелось поработать ночью?  
\- Один, милорд. Ночью проще думается.  
\- Полностью согласен. Ночью возникают очень интересные мысли, жаль, что иногда они печальны… Я смотрю, вы не теряли времени зря. Прелестный экземпляр. Кто это?  
\- Зимодых.  
\- Очаровательно. Полагаю, он вам достался благодаря великодушию Инквизитора? Насколько я понял, милорд героически расправляется с драконами, а вам отдает… хм-м… отходы?  
\- Вы не ошиблись, барон.  
\- Надеюсь, у вас здесь найдется два стакана… чистых стакана. Я захватил с собой бутылку «Блондинки на солнце», которую не грех и распить в честь нашей встречи.   
За дверью что-то мягко стукнуло, потом звякнуло – наверное, Фредерик искал посуду. На этом месте можно было бы и уйти. Никаких загадок – встретились старые знакомые, решили хлопнуть по рюмашке без свидетелей. Но Адаар не ушел. Не понравился ему голос Фредерика – тот будто на сломанный стул сел, так что ни вздохнуть лишний раз, ни слова сказать, чтобы не грохнуться. «Зимодых», говорит! Это Фред-то, который об этом самом зимодыхе мог шпарить три минуты без перерыва, как по учебнику!  
Раздалось знакомое, ласкающее слух булькание – за дверью разливали.  
\- Прошу вас, профессор, не стесняйтесь. Я сомневаюсь, что в местной глуши вам часто удается раздобыть напитки, которые по-настоящему ласкают ваши вкусовые рецепторы. Я ведь употребил верное слово? Все же я, в отличие от вас, Университет не заканчивал…  
\- Вы совершенно правы, барон. Я имею в виду – в выборе слов. Что до остального, то здесь я вам возражу. В Скайхолде умеют принимать гостей.   
\- Но вы-то, дорогой мой, уже давно не гость. Но вы правы – я могу заблуждаться. Откуда бы мне знать о местных порядках и обычаях, если вести от вас приходят редко и нерегулярно?  
Так. Адаар нахмурился. Что еще за херня? Фредерик переписывается с этим пиздюком? Которого Адаару расписывал как опасного мудака – слова ему не скажи лишнего? А сам, значит, весточки ему шлет, спасибо, что хоть «редко и нерегулярно»!  
\- Разве? – Фредерик сказал это беззаботно, потом сглотнул и закашлялся – какая ему «Блондинка на солнце», он в жизни крепкого не пил… - Мне казалось, что я пишу письма достаточно часто…  
\- Ваши письма, профессор, больше напоминают листовки, которые сторонники Инквизиции разбрасывают на площадях или лепят на стены. Ну, вот взять последнее ваше письмо. Цитирую: «Были в Эмприз-дю-Лионе, Инквизитор победил трех драконов». Драгоценный мой, мы знаем ваш интерес к драконам, но, честное слово, мы ждали от вас совсем не этого.   
\- Да? Но это вполне точное описание событий.  
\- Бриллиантовый мой, я знаю, что вы человек науки и гонитесь за точностью. Но ваш покровитель – не человек науки, ему необязательно сообщать все… постфактум. Даже нежелательно. О том, что Инквизитор уже сделал, и без того кричат на всех перекрестках, такие сведения не стоят даже чернил, которые вы тратите на письма. Куда интереснее то, о чем не кричат. Говорят шепотом. То, что еще не произошло, но вероятно произойдет? Понимаете, куда я клоню?  
Адаар застыл столбом у двери и не верил своим ушам. Точнее, уху, которое так и было прижато возле косяка. Не могло этого всего быть, потому что, блядь, просто не могло! Это же… Фред.   
\- Я не гожусь для этой работы, милорд. Я с самого начала так и говорил…  
\- Тише, мой дорогой, обойдемся без имен. Я верю, что вы не пригласили сюда особенных гостей в плащах и с кинжалами, но… имена можно не произносить. Ведь правда? Вы ведь соблюдаете наши договоренности?  
\- Зато их плохо соблюдаете вы, - огрызнулся Фредерик. – Там, в пустыне… вы обещали мне защиту, а что в итоге? В итоге вся экспедиция погибла, кроме меня – да и я бы отправился к Создателю, если бы не помощь Инквизиции!  
\- Вы ведь сами видите, мой бесценный профессор, как удачно все сложилось. Вы так быстро и изящно проникли в ряды Инквизиции, что впечатлили не только меня. Вот и зачем было так долго сопротивляться очевидному – вы прекрасны в этой роли! Я даже милашкой Аглаей в роли генерала Не-Шеритана на главной сцене Вал Руайо восхищался меньше. Да и донесения ваши в то время были куда более… красноречивы.  
Адаар стиснул зубы. Голова раскалывалась – там как будто поселился безумный гном и пиздил молотом все, до чего дотягивался. В ушах зазвенело – даже странно, что он мог так четко слышать каждое слово. Лучше бы оглох нахуй…  
\- Милорд, я повторюсь. Я не гожусь для этого дела. Я не способен находить факты, которые вам интересны. Я согласился лишь из-за знакомых вам условий…  
\- …которые ничуть не изменились с того дня, мой изумрудный, - барон мелко рассмеялся. – Или вы об этом забыли? Нет, я понимаю, что вы устали: дикая местность, никаких культурных развлечений, а с некоторых пор еще и необходимость делить постель с нашим незабываемым милордом Инквизитором… Я восхищен, профессор, - даже и не думал, что вы решитесь на такой шаг. Ученые – потрясающие люди, как я недавно говорил в Халамширале….  
Звон, наконец, заполнил всю голову, и Адаар оглох. И почти ослеп – перед глазами заколыхалась мутная красная пелена. Зато тело отпустило разом, и тело принялось действовать: оторваться от косяка, распахнуть дверь, шагнуть внутрь…  
Они сидели за столом друг напротив друга, оба в масках. Барона Мартена Адаар просто швырнул в стену, попал в полки со склянками. Зазвенело, загромыхало, завоняло, и пузан свалился на пол лицом вниз, когда ему по макушке прилетело ступкой. Должен был выжить. А если нет, невелика потеря.  
Фредерик не шелохнулся. В полумраке глаз в прорезях маски не было видно – просто две дыры на месте глазниц. Это было хорошо. Будь он без маски, Адаар не сдержался бы. Сделал что-нибудь, после чего только удавиться. Так было проще. Проще.   
\- Ну? – прохрипел Адаар, нависнув над столом.  
Он сам бы ответил «на хую баранки гну». Фредерик уставился на свои руки, которые лежали на столешнице. Без перчаток – то ли опытов не ставил, то ли снял их из-за гостя. На безымянном пальце заусенец. На указательном порез – умудрился рассечь кожу листом бумаги, ветеран, бля, научных боев. Порез был длинный, и Адаар, жалея, зализывал его тогда с глупой поговоркой. У варгеста боли, у гургута боли…  
\- Ну?!  
\- Герцог Гаспар де Шалон послал меня шпионить за Инквизицией, - медленно произнес Фредерик. Адаар опустился на стул. Колено, давным-давно ушибленное в пьяной драке, вдруг заныло – на погоду, наверное. - Он не выносит Инквизицию после того, как вы спасли императрицу в Халамширале. Теперь, в изгнании, он мало что может, но, видимо, на что-то надеется… У него остались старые связи. Перед моим отъездом в Западный предел меня нашли его люди. Не знаю, как они поняли, что вы отправитесь туда же. Но мне обещали вознаграждение и помощь в работе за любые сведения об Инквизиции…  
Адаар молчал.  
\- Я отказался, - продолжил Фредерик, не дождавшись ответа. – Что за наглость, я же не шпион, а ученый! У меня не было ни опыта, ни знаний для подобного… ремесла. Да и желания – тоже. Я ничего не имел против императрицы и Инквизиции. Я не знал тогда, что…  
Он сглотнул. Адаар молчал. От вони, которая тянулась от разбившихся склянок, гном в голове снова разошелся – казалось, что череп разлетится к хуям, рог налево, рог направо.  
\- Он поймал меня. В юности я был неосторожен. Я думал, что можно плевать на Игру. Я переписывался с человеком, который… не принят при дворе. У него кошмарная репутация, а его взгляды на редкость скандальны, хотя в чем-то я был с ним согласен. Тогда он еще считался эксцентричным, но безопасным, и мне доставляло удовольствие переписываться с местной «белой вороной». Не знаю, как к герцогу попали эти письма, но если бы они всплыли сейчас, я мог бы попрощаться с карьерой в Университете, а мой брат мог бы забыть о своей мечте стать генералом. В Игре не прощают таких ошибок.   
Угу, подумал Адаар. В Игре. Все вокруг играют, кто из Орлея. Жозефина в Игре, Лелиана тоже, не говоря уже о суке Вивьен. А он, придурок, чего-то там пытался слепить всерьез – так терпи теперь, когда хуев за шиворот насовали.   
\- Я не смог отказаться, хотя обещания помощи и защиты герцог сдержал едва ли наполовину – да и откуда бы ему было взять людей… Но я подбадривал себя тем, что действую во благо. Вас мне расписали чудовищем, которое погубит Орлей. Императрица – марионетка Инквизиции, говорили мне. Не то чтобы меня утешали эти слова, но верить в них было проще. Проще, пока я не узнал вас…   
Узнал, повторил про себя Адаар. Узнал и чуть с перепугу в пески не съебался, когда я спизданул лишнего про маску. А потом ничего. Привык. В постель залез, справился с собой, значит. Вон, уже весь штаб Гаспара об этом языками чешет. Ну, Гаспар, ну, хуйло в мундире! Адаар не дал ему башку с плеч снять – а надо было.   
Много чего надо было. Например, помнить, что раз ты, сука, Инквизитор, на тебя всякое дерьмо будет валиться. Пока есть у тебя метка, всем чего-то от тебя нужно. Даже самым верным. А уж трахаться с кем попало и вовсе забудь. Лучше уж дрочи. Хоть прямо об метку.  
Метка в последние дни тоже противно ныла. Все тело не нашло лучше времени, чтобы начать разваливаться.   
\- И много ты слил?   
\- Я… - Фредерик вздохнул. – Нет. Немного. Я ведь не военный. И… и не шпион. То есть, никогда им не был. Я ничего не понимаю ни в тактике, ни в стратегии Инквизиции…  
Слышали мы это уже. «Ах-ах, ничего не говорите, я не пойму!» Совесть проснулась, что ли? Неловко как-то вышло, не хотелось постельный треп переписывать? Или просто лень телеги катать – а так отписался парой слов для герцога и весь день свободен?  
Наверное, если тряхнуть, можно было выдавить из профессора де Серо точнее, что он там понаписал. К боли-то он был непривычный. Адаар это знал, осторожничал, чтобы лишний раз синяк не поставить, чтобы не повредить. В руках Лелианиных людей он бы быстро запел и громко. Может, ему бы даже сломать ничего не успели…  
\- У меня не осталось копий писем, но…  
\- Пошел нахуй отсюда, - выдавил Адаар, получилось низко и хрипло, как при простуде. – Лелиане я все расскажу, так что, если шкура дорога – выметайся сейчас же.  
\- Каарас…  
\- Нахуй пошел, я сказал! – со второго раза лучше получилось.  
Фредерик поднялся. Пошел к двери, сначала неуверенно, а потом ничего, взял разгон, едва не вылетел на лестницу. И ничего. И гром с неба по нему не вдарил, и земля под ногами не провалилась. Адаару почему-то казалось, что обязательно должна провалиться. Нет, нихуя. То есть, как говорят жрицы, если молиться неправильно и не тому, Создатель покарает. А если вот в глаза врать, в постели врать, в душу самую влезть, а потом в нее харкнуть – это ничего, это можно.   
Бутылка, которую притащил граф Мартен, так и стояла на столе. Нихуя это не «Блондинка», подумал Адаар, «Блондинку» так не оплетают. И тут напиздел, уебок. Но пойло, наверное, неплохое. Хотелось высосать остатки прямо из горла - может, еще бы хватило, чтобы вырубиться сразу и хоть час, хоть два не знать ничего, не думать…  
Адаар тяжелой рукой взял бутылку за горло и запустил ей в закрывшуюся дверь.


	7. Методы приманивания и отвлечения

В Скайхолде до сих пор повсюду стояли леса для строителей, сколько Адаар ни орал, что пора завязывать с ремонтом. Вот и пригодились – на верхушке лесов Инквизитора никто не искал. Он выбрал те, что снаружи – после подвальной вони хотелось подышать чистым воздухом, а то блевать тянуло.   
Помогло слабо. Нихуя не помогло, если честно.  
Внизу зашуршало. Адаар не пошевелился.   
\- Все подтвердилось, - сказала Лелиана и села рядом, свесив вниз ноги. Убрала прядку со лба – на лесах ветер задувал так, что ей срывало капюшон и трепало прическу.  
\- М.   
\- Герцог Гаспар и правда ненавидит вас. И проявил изобретательность. Теперь я понимаю, почему у нас сорвалась крупная сделка и чуть не провалились две операции. И провалились бы… но, должно быть, герцогу не хватило информации.  
\- А. Ты мне вот что скажи, Соловей… Ты знала? Что де Серо шпион, что он ко мне приставлен следить? Может, и слила через него пару секретов нам на пользу, а?  
Если знала, подумал Адаар, я в этой гребаной крепости ни одной живой душе больше не поверю, и ебись оно все болотным единорогом.  
\- Милорд…  
\- Не милорди мне. Да или нет?  
Лелиана вздохнула, перестала бороться с ветром и отпустила капюшон.   
\- Нет. У профессора была отличная репутация. Он казался очень… незаинтересованным. Лучший драконолог империи, автор учебников, лектор Университета… если и можно было его заподозрить в шпионаже, то на Селину. И ведь я проверяла его по вашему приказу, милорд, еще до Адаманта. Вы были прозорливы, а я сработала плохо. Я должна была его раскрыть, но не сумела. Прошу прощения.  
\- Я тоже не раскрыл.  
Незаинтересованным он казался. Хуй там. Очень даже заинтересованным он выглядел, особенно под Адааром. Интерес так и пер.   
\- Поимка шпионов никогда не была обязанностью Инквизитора. Я должна была все понять раньше. К тому же работал профессор, судя по всему, очень неумело, - продолжила Лелиана. - Другой на его месте, если бы не добрался до секретов ставки, так выдал бы герцогу очень многое о наших передвижениях и ваших действиях. Этого так и не произошло, иначе последствия уже дали бы о себе знать.  
\- М.   
\- Профессор, кстати, не пытался бежать. Мы нашли его…  
\- А со вторым что? – перебил Адаар.   
\- Барон Мартен был пьян, вышел подышать свежим воздухом и упал с крепостной стены.  
\- Сейчас расплачусь.  
\- Не помешает. То есть, плакать не обязательно, но выразить соболезнования близким и Орлею, который представлял барон, стоит. Не думаю, что Селина будет долго горевать. Не удивлюсь, если на подобный оборот она втайне рассчитывала. Селина – мастер Игры.  
\- Ладно. Пусть Жозефина напишет, что им там сказать, чтобы не воняли. Я выучу.   
Они посидели молча. Леса тихо гудели под ветром, пахло мокрыми опилками. Адаар лег на спину. Уже светлело, звезды пропадали с неба. Летние ночи короткие – всего-то несколько часов прошло с тех пор, как Адаар выбрался на кухню. А казалось – года два.   
А если бы он не вышел? Фредерик так бы и вился рядом? Встречал, мать его, на крепостной стене? В глаза смотрел? В рот брал, ебись ты провались, и не давился? А потом пришло бы ему новое письмецо – и воткнул бы кинжал Инквизитору между ребер? Иначе из Университета попрут, да и у братца-шевалье карьера сломается…  
\- Вы не хотите знать, как я поступила с профессором?  
Почему-то подумалось: расстреляла у ворот. Все. Конец. Давай обнимемся у трапа, мы не увидимся уже.   
\- Ну?  
\- Перевербовала, - сказала Лелиана, и в груди у Адаара развязался какой-то узелок, о котором он и не подозревал. – Он отправился в Вал Руайо с инструкциями, при должной ловкости и желании…  
\- Лелиана, - Адаар отмахнулся. – Давай без подробностей. Ты никогда мне не рассказывала, кого куда и зачем посылаешь. Вот и сейчас оно мне в хуй не впилось. Лады, Соловушка?  
\- Как скажете.   
\- Просто… просто держи меня в курсе, если вдруг что. Выходит, что это я тебе человека нового подсунул, э?  
Вроде пиздеца удалось избежать. Никаких тайн Адаар не слил. Никого подставить не успел. Мудак свернул шею. В Инквизиции новый шпион. Какой у него позывной будет? Плакальщик? Бурегон? Или вообще что-то левое? Уж точно никто его больше Фредом звать не станет.   
«Нажрусь в хламину», - подумал Адаар.

Нажраться ему поначалу так и не дали.   
Корифею-то было все равно, с кем там ебался Инквизитор, так что встречи с этой сукой можно было ждать со дня на день. Приходили свежие вести от Стражей из-под Вал Гамора, Неварре приспичило именно теперь посраться с Тевинтером, тут и там отлавливали агентов венатори, и только красные храмовники после того, как Самсону оттяпали башку, сидели тихо. Каллен, Лелиана и Адаар не вылезали из ставки, Жозефина пчелой вилась вокруг послов. Скандал после смерти барона Мартена удалось замять. Раньше Адаар бы сказал, что собаке – собачья смерть, а значит нехуй раскланиваться. Теперь ему было насрать. Оттарабанил, что положено – и все, забили.   
О том, что произошло, Адаар никому не рассказывал, но весь Скайхолд гудел от слухов. Адаар был готов к тому, что ему насуют хуев - как же, шпиона к себе подпустил, - но его вроде бы… жалели?  
Сначала к нему заявился Каллен и предложил, если вдруг чего, по-дружески размяться, потренироваться и вообще… Чего «вообще», Адаар не понял, но потренироваться согласился. Потом с тем же предложением пришла Кассандра. Мол, надоело в одиночку чучело рубить, не хочет ли Инквизитор…  
\- Вместо чучела постоять?  
\- Составить компанию.  
Потом неожиданно приперлась Вивьен.  
\- Только не говорите, что вам тоже приспичило потренироваться, - помрачнел Адаар. – Не в кондиции я.  
Вивьен вдруг цепко ухватила его за подбородок и посмотрела в лицо.  
\- Цветик мой, возьмите себя в руки. В вас верят сотни людей, извольте соответствовать, пока опасность не минует. Всем нужен милорд Инквизитор. Мы обсуждали, какая это ответственность. И попросту неприлично так расклеиваться из-за новых ходов в Игре. Подобная несдержанность в эмоциях недопустима, если вы не хотите полностью потерять лицо.  
Адаар еще раз показал несдержанность в эмоциях, потерял лицо и в паре крепких выражений выдал все, что думает об Игре и всех, кто в нее играет. А Вивьен вроде бы даже и не обиделась и не оскорбилась. Никто в эти дни на него не обижался, даже если Адаар вел себя, как мудак. От этого он чувствовал себя убогим и срывался чаще. Но все как будто задались целью его отвлечь. Сэра даже испекла ему печенье. Адаар чуть зубы о него не сломал, но она вроде старалась. А может, и шутила так, хрен поймешь ее.   
А некоторые так отвлекали, что лучше бы, блядь, и не пробовали.  
Сначала они с Быком проебали союз с кунари. Ну и хуй бы с ним, невелика потеря, Адаар этих сегеронских ебанатов никогда не жаловал, а «Боевые Быки» были свои, их венатори сдать ради какой-то дипломатии подлость была бы последняя. Кунари обиделись на что-то, гниды, и прислали письмо в духе «мы никого не виним, но если вы все сдохнете, плакать не будем». А Быка заклеймили тал-васготом и ебланом последним. Как по Адаару, так Бык уже давным-давно вел себя, как тал-васгот, а не правоверный кунари, но он всерьез чего-то стал страдать, так что они решили надраться вдвоем – у обоих был повод.  
Начали-то вдвоем, а продолжили толпой. Подробности Адаар помнил смутно. Вроде сначала они сопли развесили, слово за слово, а потом после пятой понеслась… Вспоминалось, как он, Дориан и Блэкволл плясали на столе, задирая ноги, а Бык хлопал в ладоши и чего-то радостно мычал. Стол не выдержал, даром что дубовый, и к хуям развалился, так что вышла куча мала, а снизу оказался Борода. Пока его доставали и проверяли, целый или нет, он вдруг расквасился, стал лить слезы и стонать, что все в Скайхолде добры к нему, а он не заслужил добра и права называться другом. Адаар послал его проспаться, Блэкволл вышел, шатаясь, и обнаружился только через две недели в Вал Руайо под именем Тома Ренье. Его еще и повесить собирались за старые грехи.  
Адаар понесся галопом в Вал Руйао, и ему разрешили свидание – еще бы не разрешили, бля, после всех заслуг перед Орлеем. За пятнадцать минут Блэкволл скорбно молчал, потом оправдывался тихо, потом оправдывался громко, потом снова молчал и раздувался с бородой торчком. Адаар все это время попросту орал, так что вся тюрьма развлекалась.  
\- Ты опиздохуел, что ли?! Хули молчал?! Ебло-то не вороти, я здесь! Подсказываю: у тебя над бородой в голове есть дырка, называется рот. Так вот надо было его открыть и сказать словами: у меня проблемы. Три слова, блядь! Три! Или шевалье считать до трех слишком сложно?! А мне теперь за тобой, пиздокрылом, через полстраны переться!  
\- Так и не ехал бы.  
\- Ага, блядь, размечтался! Захлопни ебальник, раньше надо было говорить, а теперь заткнись! Ну заебись, ну заебись, ну заебись…  
Тут Адаар сообразил, что Блэкволлово молчание его так раздраконило, потому что в Скайхолде не один Блэкволл до последнего молчал и сопли на кулак мотал в углу, и взбеленился еще больше. Так что расстались они недовольными друг другом.   
В итоге Бороду все-таки вытащили, благодаря связям Жозефины, и убили на это столько денег, что дешевле было бы тюрьму штурмом взять, развалить, а потом новую построить. С позолоченными решетками. Но, главное, увезли этого Стража-не Стража обратно, и тут оказалось, что Адаар еще и обязан его судить.  
\- Совсем пизданулись?   
\- Так положено, милорд, - Жозефина держала лицо и сосредоточенно хмурила тонкие брови. – Вы представляете в Скайхолде закон, а Блэкволл… или Том Ренье повинен как в преступлениях против Орлея, так и против Инквизиции.   
\- Я ебу скелет в гробу… - вздохнул Адаар и отправился вершить суд, потому что спорить с Жозефиной было все равно что в карты играть – дураком останешься, и хорошо, если в штанах.   
Блэкволл, холера бородатая, еще пытался что-то героически пиздеть про свои преступления и прегрешения, ему бы в балаганах выступать. И такой он, и сякой, и не надо ему жалости, и Адаар сам не лучше, раз вытащил его из тюрьмы. Придурок. При чем тут «лучше-хуже»? Что, если бы Адаар загремел в тюрягу, Блэкволл бы его там бросил, потому что нехуй благородным рыцарям возиться с каким-то чмом каталажным? Ага, как же, отнеси мой хуй поссать. Чего начал-то?  
\- Борода, - рявкнул Адаар, когда Блэкволл зашел уже на третий круг, - ты меня историей о своем мудачестве затрахал во все щели. Я ее слышать больше не могу, так что давай по-быстрому. Остаешься в Инквизиции или нет? Если да, то да, если нет – разбежимся. Давай в одно слово, а то за тобой записывать умаялись уже, у девочки скоро рука отвалится!  
Блэкволл пожевал губами, моргнул и спросил:  
\- И все?  
\- Нет, блядь, устроим ритуал с приношением младенца и свальной еблей. Конечно, все!  
\- Остаюсь.  
\- Родил, наконец. Ну вот и ладушки, - Адаар поднялся с трона. – Суд окончен, всем спасибо.  
\- А что, - тихо спросил Блэкволл, когда Адаар поравнялся с ним, - если бы я сказал «нет», лучники на стенах ждали бы, когда я выйду за ворота?  
\- Совсем ебанулся взаперти, - только и покачал головой Адаар.  
Посреди такого балагана страдать над горькой судьбинушкой времени и не оставалось, куда там. Если и находился свободный час, так Адаар его либо с «Быками» проводил, либо тратил на тренировки и муштру солдат вместе с Калленом, потому что магия магией, драконы драконами, ведьминские дела – ведьминскими, а в бой с армией Корифея надо было отправлять простое солдатье.   
Вот ночами пиздец наступал, да, но тут уж ничего не поделать было. Адаар терпел и наутро гонял солдат еще сильнее.  
Долго не доебывался до него только Дориан, спасибочки за это. Вот только и он однажды вечером приперся к Адаару, когда тот только из ставки вернулся и был злой, как в жопу укушенный – орлейская знать опять чего-то чудила, и от Жозефиновых пояснений про браки, дуэли, примирения и родство у Инквизитора мысли мутились и глаза на переносицу съезжались, а надо было чего-то решать.  
\- Уделишь время? – Дориан без стука заявился. Как к себе домой ходят, блядь, никакого уважения.  
\- Что, и ты хочешь потренироваться и вообще? – буркнул Адаар. – Давай в другой раз, что-то у меня желания нету, ни для тренировок, ни для вообще.  
\- Еще чего, - фыркнул Дориан, стряхнул со стула лежащие там штаны, сел и заглянул в стакан, который на столе стоял. Ничего там не было, в стакане. Адаар пить в комнате себе запретил – что он, пьянь последняя, чтобы с зеркалом чокаться? Если уж приспичило выпить – вали в «Приют Вестника» или хоть на конюшню к Бороде, у него всегда заначка была. А в одиночку – хуже нету. – Про твои тренировки уже вся крепость в курсе. А я себе дорог в целом виде. Это тело слишком хорошо, чтобы я его так бездарно испортил.  
\- Нихера себе. Ты за словами-то следи. Я что, кого-то на тренировке покалечил?! Да ни разу не было.   
\- Вот я и не хочу, чтобы первый раз случился на мне, - отрезал Дориан. – А с твоим режимом дня и тренировок это вот-вот случится. Ты в зеркало себя видел? У тебя глаза красные, как у зараженного храмовника.   
\- Некогда мне в зеркала смотреть. И нехуй - я усы щеточкой не укладываю, как некоторые. Чего хотел тогда?  
\- Как грубо. Друг уже не может зайти к тебе, чтобы провести время в приятной беседе?   
\- С Быком побеседуй. В нас приятности примерно поровну.  
\- С Быком… - Дориан прижмурился и улыбнулся, полоска зубов блеснула между темных губ. – С Быком беседа грозит прийти к завершению, несомненно, приятному, но не всегда уместному. Кроме того, ты ошибаешься. «Приятности», как ты говоришь, в Быке в последнее время заметно больше, и не потому, что он изменился.   
\- А ты не прихуел ли? – рявкнул Адаар и навис над Дорианом, так что того тень накрыла. Рука так и тянулась съездить по зубам. – У нас нашествие Корифея на носу, в Орлее бардак, в Ферелдене венатори шпионят, с кунари разосрались, а ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя беседами развлекал? А виноград тебе не почистить?!  
\- Раньше тебе ничего не мешало, - пожал плечами Дориан. – Я не про виноград, конечно, тут от тебя толку мало. Мы сейчас в куда лучшем положении, чем после разгрома Убежища. Корифею мы уже несколько раз сорвали планы, в Орлее закончилась гражданская война, а кунари… что-то я не припомню за тобой нежной дружбы с кунари. Поэтому изволь не сваливать все на политическую ситуацию. И в чем же причина такого раздражения, м-м?  
Адаар потер руками и сел на другой стул.  
\- Хоть ты-то дурака не валяй, а. Не поверю, что не насплетничали уже о моем любовнике, которому трах со мной не мешал быть Гаспаровой шлюхой. Неужто об этом еще не весь Скайхолд говорит?  
\- Скайхолд говорит, если уж тебе интересно, что милорду Инквизитору неплохо бы заказать хорошую проститутку, раз уж в передвижные бордели он не ходит. Может, тогда милорд Инквизитор перестанет, цитирую, «дрочить всех до полусмерти». Еще немного – и солдаты скинутся со своего жалования. Их останавливает только… недостаток знаний. Вроде бы все сошлись на том, что волосы должны быть русые, но вот с лицом сложнее, потому что…  
У Адаара вдруг мелко и противно затряслись руки, как у пьянчуги какого-то, вот, блядь, не было печали. Еще этот пидор южный над ним не издевался! Шел бы к Быку с его приятностями, тот бы его так отприятил, что неделю бы задница болела, а к Адаару не вязался!  
\- Дориан, - очень низко и тихо сказал Адаар, - еще слово – и я тебе зубы вколочу в глотку.   
\- Давай, - тут же согласился, хоть бы глазом моргнул, падла усатая. – Примерно так ты сейчас ведешь себя со всеми, почему для меня должно быть исключение, верно? Раз уж ты срываешься на всех после того, как прогнал любовника, то…  
\- Любовника?! – Адаар вскочил, сжав кулаки. – Прогнал?! Это, блядь, так называется в высшем свете?! Да я шпиона выставил за ворота, который нас Гаспару закладывал, чуть до трусов нас перед ним не раздел!..  
\- Чушь.  
\- А?  
\- Чушь, говорю. Сядь, пожалуйста, мне не нравится смотреть на тебя снизу вверх. Вот спасибо. Из твоего Фредерика шпион такой же, как из Блэкволла – кулинар.   
\- Я его на месте застукал, - глухо сказал Адаар. Тут же засвербило: снова вспомнилось, как стоял у двери в подвале, как слушал, как потом Фреда допрашивал. Хотя какой там допрос, он сразу все и выложил… - Он признался.  
\- А в чем он признался, об этом ты подумал?  
\- Да уж не дурак, - Адаар стиснул зубы. – В шпионаже. По личным, блядь, мотивам, даже не за деньги.  
\- Да уж и не из любви к искусству. Адаар, у тебя семья есть?  
Спросил, блядь. Семья… Вся семья была: папка-васгот, мама и Адаар маленький. Отца он не помнил почти – отец, чтобы зарабатывать, сразу к наемникам прибился и умер рано. Адаар почти его и не помнил. Шрамы помнил возле рта – где нитки были, всем же магам в Кун рот зашивали, так навсегда памятка и осталась. Мама из слуг была, ничего по воинской части не умела, зато была веселая и пробивная, все какую-то подработку находила, пока от болячки не истаяла. Адаар тогда уже у отступников был, которые его подобрали и учили. Уж он и так и сяк упрашивал, чтобы мать полечили – и те правда пользовали ее магией, сволочами не были, но такая уж болезнь в матери засела, что ее и заклинаниями, и эликсирами не получилось прогнать. Так он в сообществе вольных магов и терся, пока не вырос, но это не семья, это другое…  
\- Нету.   
\- Ну и вот. Ты все время отвечаешь за себя и за тех, кого сам забрал себе под защиту. Не делай, пожалуйста, такое лицо и не кивай на метку. Если бы ты не захотел быть в Инквизиции, ты бы давно убежал, чтобы отсидеться где-нибудь под кустом. А в семье тебя не спрашивают. Она просто есть. И очень сложно хладнокровно отказаться от родственника, даже если не разделяешь его взглядов и… в общем, здесь все сложно.  
Дориан вздохнул, а Адаар вспомнил, как они в Рэдклиф ходили, в «Чайку» засранную. Как там Дориан чуть дым из задницы не пускал, а все же остался с папкой поговорить. Ну да, про семью он кой-чего понимал, хотя вот если бы Адаара папаша взялся магией крови менять, он бы… Да хуй знает, на самом деле, что бы он тогда сделал. Семья, бля, дело тонкое. Личное.  
\- Так вот, - продолжил Дориан, рассматривая свои ногти. – Если человек привязан к своей родне, ему странно было бы не попытаться ее защитить. Собственно, профессор за это и взялся. Не считая уколов совести из-за такого недостойного занятия, ничего больше ему не мешало.   
\- Погоди,- сообразил Адаар, - а ты откуда знаешь?   
Дориан перевел взгляд на потолок, а Адаар понял. Один раз он разнюнился и плакался над кружкой. Ну Бык, ну сука…  
\- Глаз на жопу натяну. И рога пообломаю. Бен-Хазрат, блядь, развелось шпионов в доме!  
\- Не ори, - поморщился Дориан. – Не в этом дело. А в том, что твой Фредерик мог писать подробные отчеты якобы в Университет и утешать себя тем, что защищает брата. А он вдруг начал сидеть на двух стульях, вертеться и уходить от расспросов с грацией друффало. Интересно, что же его сподвигло? Нет догадок?  
\- Да иди ты нахуй, - отмахнулся Адаар. Дориан упорно лез туда, куда не просили, вот хули ему надо все время в больное-то тыкать?! Там, внутри только все поджило – нет, блядь, надо содрать корочку, да еще и теркой с размаху! Не хотел Адаар обо всем этом думать, у него и без того хватало забот. – Шпион он был. Шпион. Мерзость последняя.   
\- Ну и пойду,- неожиданно согласился Дориан. – Тебе бы, кстати, тоже не мешало. И прежде чем ты начнешь орать, скажу: врать себе вредно. Если тебе так хочется представлять себя несчастной обманутой жертвой – кто я, чтобы мешать тебе. Но, извини уж, если не все поймут твои высокие страдания. Я пошел к представителю мерзкой отвратительной профессии, которая вовсе не стала для тебя поводом не брать его в отряд, а ты продолжай печалиться о том, как тебя бесстыдно использовали. Особенно в постели. Вот только солдат жалко – они скоро не выдержат напора оскорбленного изнасилованного Инквизитора. Хорошего вечера.  
\- Ну и вали!  
И правда встал и ушел, зараза! Раздрочил все в душе так, что у Адаара внутри болело, и свалил! Вот и пусть идет к Быку, сопел Адаар, пусть ебут друг другу мозг… и не только мозг, а от него отъебутся! Решили, что раз у них все охуенно, то надо других осчастливить, так, что ли?! Да пусть все в задницу идет, пусть трахаются, кто с кем хочет, а он Инквизитор, у него есть дела поважнее какой-то там ебли!  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Да пошел ты в жопу! – крикнул Адаар.  
\- Инквизитор?.. – в дверях стояла Лелиана.  
\- А. Извини, Соловушка, я думал, это пидор усатый. А ты чего на ночь глядя? Вроде в ставке все обсудили.   
\- Я получила донесения и решила не ждать до утра. Мне кажется, что Каллену и Жозефине можно сказать позднее… Я зайду?  
\- А? Да. Да.   
Лелиана закрыла за собой дверь и села на тот же стул, который Дориан освободил. Аудиенции, блядь. Одному не посидеть..  
\- Фредерик де Серо не выполнил моих указаний, - сказала Лелиана, и Адаар, который изучал трещины в полу, поднял голову. – У меня нет сведений, что он сносился с людьми герцога Гаспара и сообщил о нашем разговоре, но такая вероятность, несомненно, есть. В любом другом случае я бы приказала устранить шпиона, чтобы избавиться от риска, но… ситуация деликатная и вы велели сообщать вам новости. Как бы вы поступили, милорд?  
Еще недавно Адаар сказал бы: да прибейте уже, чтоб не мучился, сколько можно. Пережил бы как-нибудь, где наша не пропадала. Двойной агент – такая мерзость склизская, что хер разберешь, на чьей стороне он играет, пока он уже очевидно не проколется. А тут… Все Дориан. Пидор усатый. Разбередил, сомневаться заставил, гадюка. Вспомнилось, как назло, как Адаар возвращался из Свистящих пустошей, ему там красный лучник, блядина, руку зацепил, так что пришлось повязку накладывать, ерунда, а неприятно. И Фред тогда со стены увидел и первым вылетел за ворота, глаза сумасшедшие, аж заикаться стал. Можно так играть? Можно, наверное. А нахера? Адаар ведь и не ждал такого, смеялся: чего всполошился, эта рука метку пережила, а уж стрела – и вовсе хуйня липовая… Ах-ах, вы себя не бережете! Кто кого теперь еще не бережет… Если Лелиановы люди цель видят, их сам Корифей не остановит. Стрела из-за угла или кинжал в толпе - и все. Профессор даже не поймет…  
\- Устранять не надо, - сказал Адаар. Лелиана подняла брови. – Ничего нового он все равно скажет, чего не написал до этого. Никаких же новых паролей ему не сообщали?  
\- Разумеется, нет. Мы его проверяли.  
\- Ну и вот. Если явится в Скайхолд – допросить. А если нет… пусть живет, хуй с ним.  
\- Как скажете, милорд.


	8. Достижения науки

Как до последнего сражения дошло, Адаар и сам не понял. И ведь готовились? Готовились. Ждали? Ждали. А все равно казалось, так и будут они в Скайхолде торчать до полного опупения. Об этой самой схватке с Корифеем столько пиздели на каждом углу, будто Адаар уже раз десять победил, и все разными способами. А устал от этой тягомотины так, словно и правда дрался. Так что, когда чмо на драконе явилось к Храму Священного Праха, у Адаара только и вырвалось:  
\- А чего, уже?  
\- Уже, Инквизитор, - Кассандра стояла прямая, как мачта, и покусывала губы. – Мы будем сдерживать его демонов, сколько сможем, все остальное зависит теперь от вас. Храни вас Создатель!  
\- До сих пор хранил, - буркнул Адаар и тяжелой рысью понесся к развалинам, где громко завывал спешившийся Корифей. В одном Корифей был мужик хоть куда: ростом его не обидело и слышно было хорошо, искать долго не нужно было.   
Рядом с Адааром топал Бык, грозно пуча единственный глаз. За Быком бежал Дориан, а следом бряцал доспехами Блэкволл – оклемался, наконец! Все как надо – и даже звать их не пришлось. Всякое у Адаара было за время Инквизиторства, разная хуйня приключалась, но вот друзья такие, что заново сказали бы выбирать – снова выбрал бы этих.   
\- Куда это ты собрался один? – прокричал Дориан на бегу. – Может, мы тоже хотим попасть в легенду!  
\- Рыцарский поединок задумал, епта! Ну, хули теперь, не судьба, придется забивать толпой!  
Готовились-готовились, а Корифей все равно оказался внезапен, как понос.  
Адаар-то рассчитывал, что ему неразлучная троица спину прикроет, а остальные будут Корифеевых шавок крошить в капусту, а если что – на подхвате будут. Та же Кассандра, или Каллен, или хоть Вивьен, которая в бою была – гром-баба. Шутки шутками, а устраивать драчку один на один и попадать в легенды Адаар не собирался. Попадешь туда, блядь, посмертно, и в чем смысл? Поэтому дохуя благородного он изображать не думал, а хотел навалиться на Корифея всей толпой, чтобы проще и быстрее было, пусть и не так красиво, тут уже не до красоты.  
Хуй там был.  
Всякого можно было ждать от этого уебка, но вот что он сумеет поднять в воздух все гребучие руины разом, никто не рассчитывал. Потому что это целый, мать его, храм был! До Корифея оставалось всего ничего, когда затрещало, загудело, и от земли стали отрываться целые пласты. Адаара вжало в камень, в ушах противно зазвенело. Когда на ноги встал, дернулся туда-сюда - приплыли, бля, внизу уже пропасть! И искореженная земля где-то очень далеко под их горсткой камней. И, самое херовое: все, кроме Дориана, Быка и Бороды, были на этой самой далекой земле! И могли помочь только пожеланиями удачи. Ручкой помахать. Помолиться. Охуенно.  
Адаар невольно прикинул, сколько же сил у этого магистра затраханного, и сглотнул. Получалось пиздец много.  
\- Мда, - поежился Дориан и поглядел вниз, - никогда не любил высоту.   
Бык молча сплюнул в пропасть. Блэкволл почесал в затылке. Они вчетвером торчали на узкой площадке, от которой вверх уходили ступеньки – странно было видеть в воздухе повисшие куски лестницы. Как будто опять они в Тень провалились. Справа Адаар заметил краем глаза какое-то движение, но отследить не успел – на верхней ступеньке объявился Корифей с драконом.  
\- Чаша моего терпения переполнилась, Инквизитор!  
\- Ишь ты, какой терпеливый, - удивился Адаар. – Мы его уже во все щели выебли, а чаша только сейчас переполнилась.  
Корифей заскрежетал – наверное, зубами, но хуй его знает, он весь был как будто из углов и выступов, может, в нем кость о кость стучала.   
\- Ты умрешь сегодня, - пообещал он и внезапно испарился. Не то, чтобы Адаар возражал. Пусть бы пиздовал в жопу носом за купоросом. Еще бы дракона оставил одного, хуй костлявый, а не с толпой призраков, и было бы вообще заебись.   
Призраки понеслись по лестнице вниз, визжа и подвывая, а дракон, сука, неторопливо развернулся, и взгляд у него был наипаскуднейший. Маленькие красные глазки злобно сверкали, в горле уже клокотало. Тупоносая морда оскалилась, наружу показались бурые, как будто перепачканные кровищей клыки. «Не плакальщик, - подумал Адаар, - челюсть другая вообще».   
Увернуться на узкой площадке от драконьего пламени посреди нечисти шансов не было нихуя, и все это понимали. С Корифеем во главе – иначе хрен бы он так спокойно отвалил в сторонку. Вот только не один Корифей тут был мастером сюрпризов.  
Наверху хлопнули крылья – Адаар вжал голову в плечи – и в бок красной Корифеевой твари врезался другой дракон, поменьше, черный, рогатый, длиннохвостый и злющий. «А вот это плакальщик, - прикинул Адаар. – Или винсомер? А, да какая разница, один хер – Морриган!»  
В Скайхолде Морриган долго крутила-вертела, не сознавалась, что собиралась делать, пока Адаар не сообразил, что от нее самой ничего не добьешься, и пошел другим путем. Ее пацан, оказалось, балдел от разного магического оружия – повезло, что не от старых книжек, а то проебал бы Адаар свой хитрый план. Вот между трепом про руны на рукояти и спором о чародейских клинках коварный Инквизитор и расспрашивал мальца, чем его мамка занята вечерами.   
\- В настойчивости вам не отказать, - покачала головой Морриган, когда застала их посреди разговора.  
\- Да, я такой, - согласился Адаар.   
После этого ведьма все-таки сдалась и рассказала часть своего плана. Вряд ли весь – не было у нее такой привычки, темнила, слова в простоте не спизданет. Но про дракона выложила. Не иначе, чтобы Инквизитор отстал от ее сынули, пока тот не нахватался плохих слов. Так что сюрприз для Корифея Адаара не удивил.  
\- Вот это женщина! – восхищенно ухнул Бык.   
\- Дрочер, не стой столбом!  
Глазами хлопать некогда было – призраки, которые от появления Морриган слегка прихуели, в себя пришли быстро и драться побежали бодро. Вот только такую шелупонь Адаар, да еще с Быком, Дорианом и Блэкволлом мог крошить, не особо напрягаясь. Мелковаты они были для Инквизитора – Адаар с особой радостью ебашил их энергией из Якоря. Зачем свои силы тратить, если можно использовать Корифеев подарочек? Да и быстрее было, а затягивать не хотелось – Адаар рассчитывал помочь Морриган, которая когтила чужого дракона в небе, только и слышны были вопли, скрежет и рычание. Иногда небо прочерчивала огненная полоса – плеваться эти чешуйчатые были не дураки, и в Адаарову площадку не попали чудом.   
Остальным тоже с призраками возиться подолгу не хотелось, так что закончили мигом – раз-два, и только обрывки лохмотьев вокруг валяются.  
\- Вверх! – велел Адаар и первым поскакал на лестнице. Снизу достать до чужого дракона было никак, а с верхних площадок можно было хоть заклинанием дотянуться. Да и сука-Корифей где-то там шароебился, не на землю же он свалил. Адаар бы на его месте ни за что не свалил, еще бы и на трупе врага попрыгал для верности. Даже странным казалось, что он так быстро съебался, мог ведь культурно понаблюдать в сторонке. Это Адаар не хотел с ним нос к носу сталкиваться до смерти дракона, а Корифею какая разница?  
Адаар споткнулся на ступеньке и чуть не расхреначил морду о камень, когда до него вдруг дошло, что Корифей попросту зассал с ним драться сам! Шутки шутками, а эта падла каждый раз получала в ебло, как только пыталась прибить Инквизитора своими руками. В последний раз так и вовсе насмерть. Не случись рядом подходящего тела, таскался бы призраком.   
Эта внезапная мысль сработала как живительный пиздюль, и на следующую площадку Адаар вылетел, как на крыльях. Рано обрадовался. Опоздали они.  
Морриган, хоть и боевая баба и вообще дракон, была слабее, чем Корифеева тварь. Над площадкой полетел жалобный визг, как у собаки, которой прищемили хвост, – в небе красный дракон вцепился в шею черного и трепал его, как выстиранное белье, а задними лапами драл открывшийся живот.  
\- Ах ты ж, падла!  
Адаар с Дорианом ударили разом – Дориан успел даже раньше. Два огненных копья в открытый бок – это вам не в тапки срать. Ранить красного, правда, толком не вышло, так, поцарапали слегка, зато отвлекли, а большего и не требовалось. Морриган вырвалась и, некрасиво плюхая задом в воздухе, полетела прочь, а красный дракон ебнулся на площадку.  
Был он уже не такой бодрый и даже не очень целый - Морриган дралась, как бешеная. Бока и шею красному она располосовала знатно, из ноздрей у него шел дым, на левой передней лапе были обломаны когти. Одно крыло как-то странно дрожало и дергалось – один раз сев, взлететь эта сволочь уже не могла. Но подыхать она тоже не собиралась, и брюхо с глоткой у нее работало как надо – красная струя, похожая на жидкий лириум, вспорола воздух между Адааром и Блэкволлом. Адаар откатился влево, Борода – вправо. И тут же попал под удар хвоста, которым красный взмахнул так быстро, что воздух загудел. Блэкволла отбросило в сторону, протащило по камням, и он, громыхая доспехами, скатился вниз по лестнице. Дракон дыхнул еще раз, и бросившийся вперед Бык еле успел отскочить, отшвырнув себе за спину Дориана.  
\- Вот блядство! – рявкнул Бык.   
Вскочивший на ноги Адаар даже кивнуть не мог, чтобы глаз не отвести от красной твари, раненой, но опасной, самой опасной суки из всех, что ему попадались. Ни в какую кунарийскую поебень он не верил, но теперь всем нутром чуял, что этот дракон связан с ним накрепко, не развяжешься, только разрубить можно. Куда там Корифееву якорю. И кой хрен разница, винсомер он там или зимодых. И похуй, что Адаар уже дрался с драконами на таких же площадках, похожих на арены. На Адаара злобными красными глазками смотрела смерть, и он вдруг понял, что вот она, совсем близко, еще немного – и все вокруг будет, как обычно, а его больше не будет никогда. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, выхватил клинок и скользящим шагом пошел навстречу, пытаясь обойти дракона сбоку. Дракон медленно поворачивал тупоносую башку, ноздри у него дрожали. Адаар зуб давал, что от него самого воняло сейчас потом, призрачной слизью и страхом, и последним – хуже всего. Он стиснул челюсти и подошел еще на пару шагов ближе.  
Дракон резко повернул голову и плюнул в подкрадывающегося с другой стороны Дориана, тот с криком повалился и покатился по сырым камням, подвывая и пытаясь потушить загоревшуюся одежду. Бык успел добежать, но попал под удар крыла, отлетел в сторону, стукнулся головой о камень и затих. Адаар понял, что остался один за какую-то блядскую секунду. Он невнятно заорал, занес меч над головой и побежал навстречу смерти.   
\- Фу! А ну-ка, фу!  
Этот голос был уместен среди парящих в небе развалин примерно так же, как копье в жопе. Адаар сбился с шага, и только поэтому драконья лапа, уже поднятая, чтобы въебать ему по полной, ударила по пустоте и врезалась в камень. Дракон взвизгнул и зашипел. Адаар отскочил туда, где еще ползал на карачках и хватал ртом воздух Дориан, и только тогда обернулся.   
На остатках каменной стены в полный долговязый рост балансировал Фредерик де Серо в маске и с какой-то круглой хреновиной в руках. Из хреновины торчала веревка, по веревке бежал огонек. «Блядь!» - только и успел подумать Адаар. Дракон, который тоже охуел от такого зрелища, задрал башку на тонкой шее и распахнул пасть.  
\- Пиль! – крикнул Фредерик и швырнул непонятную хреновину прямо в драконью глотку.  
Щелкнули челюсти.  
Внутри дракона что-то громыхнуло.   
А потом он заорал так, что у Адаара чуть уши не отвалились на месте. Дракон дергался, пытался взлететь, бил крыльями по воздуху и камням, как курица, поддавал задом и вертелся, словно на хую. Из ноздрей и пасти у него повалил дым, так что площадку мигом затянуло.  
\- Давай! – просипел Дориан.  
А то Адаар сам не знал, что кому давать! Он разбежался, пронесся в клубах дыма, оттолкнулся, прыгнул… Меч вошел под нижнюю драконью челюсть, как в масло, Адаар услышал, как противно затрещала кожа. Чародейский клинок скользил легко, как сквозь пар, магия же, хули, поэтому распоротая сверху донизу шея кончилась быстро, а земля оказалась близко, Адаар больно приземлился на обе ноги. Кровь и слизь заливали его сверху, он отпрыгнул из-под этого потока, увернулся от дергающегося крыла, и прямо перед глазами оказался Фредерик на фоне неба – так и стоял на гребне.   
\- Милорд!..  
\- Вали оттуда! – заорал Адаар, похолодев, и рванул к стене со всех ног, перепрыгивая через вонючие лужи. Он не бегал так с тех пор, как уебывал от Корифея в Убежище. Или со дня Конклава. Или вообще никогда. И все равно опоздал.  
Тело дракона дернулось в последний раз, будто его молнией пробило, хвост взлетел и опал, и Фредерика снесло с гребня. Наружу. За пределы площадки, которая, мать ее ети, висела в воздухе на высоте в хуй знает сколько локтей!   
Адаар воткнулся в стену на полном ходу, дыхание тут же выбило из груди, но было уже похуй. Он перегнулся пополам, повис вниз головой, неровные камни жутко давили на кишки. Фредерика не было видно. И слышно. Только на небольшом уступе под стеной валялась расколотая орлесианская маска. Верх отдельно, смешная съемная челюсть – отдельно.   
\- Блядь, - прошептал Адаар. Сполз с камней, задрал голову к небу и заорал. – Блядь, блядь, блядь, пиздец!  
\- Босс, - прохрипели сзади.  
Адаар обернулся. Бык успел подняться и доковылять до Дориана. И даже ощупать, целый он там или нет. Счастливый засранец. Лоб Быку раскроило – только в путь, он то и дело стирал кровищу с лица плечом, странно, как мозги наружу не полезли. Руками не вытирал, потому что руки были заняты бинтами. Дориан морщился и подставлял под перевязку обожженную ногу.   
\- Останешься здесь, - сказал Быку Адаар. – Приглядишь. Бороду найдете… если там будет, чего искать.   
\- Босс, - снова сказал Бык и замолк. Дориан кивнул. А чего тут скажешь? Видно, что они не бойцы. Ясно, что Адаару надо дальше валить. Хули тут рассусоливать. Один на один с Корифеем придется меситься.  
Вроде бы от этого Адаар весь день пытался отбрыкаться, потому что думал, что получится пиздец. Это он тогда не знал, как выглядит пиздец на самом деле. Теперь ему было похуй.  
\- Я пошел, - сказал он. Дориан выругался сквозь зубы на тевине и стукнул кулаком по камням. Бык вздохнул.  
\- Удачи, босс.  
И Адаар пошел. Скользкая лестница вела в небеса.  
Корифей ждал на верхней площадке. Руки на груди сложил, сука. Адаар увидел его и понял, что убьет. Просто уебет здесь, на этой высоте, размажет по камням. Горло перегрызет зубами. Рогами забодает нахуй, если иначе не выйдет! Просто потому что. Лицо у него, видать, было то еще, потому что Корифей вдруг выпал из своей гордой позы и бочком-бочком отодвинулся. Адаару было похуй, боится он там или нет. Он собирался убивать.  
\- Ты склонишься перед новым богом, Инквизитор, - у Корифея в руках засветилась золотом сфера. – Или умрешь. Весь мир узнает новый порядок, который я наведу, когда взойду на Небеса.  
\- Пошел ты в жопу, - сказал Адаар.  
Драки он не запомнил. Ну, Корифей бил. Ну, Адаар отбивал. Или уворачивался. Потом бил сам. Долго это было или нет – хуй знает. Сколько-то было. Усталости Адаар не чувствовал, боли тоже. У него как будто чувствовалка отмерла – ничего внутри нету, вроде как у рыцарских доспехов, которые в ферелденских замках любят вдоль стен расставлять. Корифей что-то орал. Потом пытался сбежать. Не вышло. А потом Адаар открыл разрыв и исполнил мечту этого уебка – вышвырнул его в Тень во плоти. Навсегда. Мечты, блядь, сбываются. Было очень много зеленого света, а потом никакого света совсем.  
***  
Под головой было неровно и то мягко, то жестко. Где было мягко, там приятно, потому что голова у Адаара раскалывалась. Еще к голове прикладывали холодное, и там, где прикладывали, тоже было приятно. Остальное тело болело, где-то больше, где-то меньше, но везде пиздец. Адаар попытался понять, что у него не болит, и очень обрадовался, когда понял, что пальцы на правой руке и нос вроде ничего так – заебок, что-то целое осталось! А еще не болели веки, и их можно было разлепить. Адаар так и сделал.  
Вверху было длинное лицо Фредерика де Серо. Адаар скосил глаза – оказалось, он лежал башкой на Фредериковых коленях, а холод шел от пальцев, потому что башку Фредерик придерживал руками. Шапку свою он где-то посеял, и спутанные русые волосы торчали во все стороны, как у хасиндской ведьмы.   
\- Я тебе… что сказал… - выдохнул Адаар. Говорить получалось, но плохо. Но получалось. Он еще ощупал языком зубы – вроде целы, повезло, хотя левый клык шатался.  
\- Вы меня потом прогоните, - Фредерик шмыгнул покрасневшим носом. – Я только хочу убедиться, что с вами все в порядке. Что вы хотя бы можете идти.  
\- Я тебе, дураку, сказал, чтобы без защиты ты перед драконом не появлялся, - Фредерик моргнул. Адаар нащупал его руку, пожал пальцы, отпустил и медленно сел. Тело слушалось, но намекало, что его хозяин немножко охуел, и желало упасть в постель до нового года. – Бессмертный, что ли?!  
Тут Адаар вспомнил все, дернулся, охнув от боли в боку, схватился за Фредерика, ощупал его голову – целая, если не считать ссадины на подбородке и синяка на скуле.Фредерик ерзал, вздыхал, но не брыкался и не отбивался.Он выглядел помятым, грязным, но живым. И правда бессмертный, что ли?  
\- Ты же при мне со стены наебнулся! Крылья отрастил по пути?!  
\- Все проще, - Фредерик снова шмыгнул носом и провел по волосам дрожащей рукой. – Внизу было несколько уступов и карнизов, и я попал на один из них. Кажется, потерял сознание. Потом выбрался, еще до того, когда все начало рушиться.   
\- Ох ты ж блядь, - Адаар потер лицо руками и осмотрелся. Вокруг и правда было все разъебано до крайности, теперь от храма уж точно ничего не осталось, кроме кусков камня и пыли. – А я-то решил… Так мы чего, на земле?  
\- Судя по всему да.   
\- И на том спасибо, - проворчал Адаар, но тут же вскинулся. – Наших не видел?  
\- Только вас. Я наткнулся на вас, вы лежали, как мертвый, и… и…  
\- Живой же, - махнул рукой Адаар. Говорить с Фредериком было странно, что-то мешало, отвлекало, как соринка в глазу. – Ладно, сходим поищем, авось они сообразили, как не скопытиться… Фред, а что за хуйню ты в дракона швырнул? Жахнуло, конечно, здорово, только я в душе не ебу, что это за магия такая.  
\- Это не магия, - Фредерик соскребся с камней, встал, покачиваясь. – Это набор определенных химических соединений, которые при встряске и высокой температуре, такой, как в драконьей пасти, взрываются. Если будет необходимо, я скажу рецептуру…  
\- Позже, - Адаар осторожно шевелил руками и ногами, проверяя, не отвалилось ли от него чего. Вроде не отвалилось, но что-то лучше бы отвалилось, может, не ныло бы так. – Ну ты человек-сюрприз. Спасибо, конечно, это ты молодец, что придумал, но предупреждать же надо, етишкины детишки!  
\- Я не мог, - полушепотом сообщил Фредерик и странно всхлипнул.  
\- Что за… - Адаар обернулся и только тут все вспомнил. На этот раз совсем все. – А. Ну да.   
Фредерик прятал глаза, мусолил и без того драные перчатки, зябко обхватывал себя руками и переминался с ноги на ногу, худые колени стукались друг о друга. Адаар сидел пень пнем.  
\- Милорд, я… - начал было Фредерик, но тут за камнем раздались шаги и послышался голос Соласа. Адаар тряхнул головой, поднялся, кряхтя и охая, как старый пердун, и побрел на звук.


	9. Есть драконы - и есть драконы

До Скайхолда добрались хуй пойми как – все были как пьяные или обдолбанные, даже Кассандра раскраснелась и хихикала, девчонка девчонкой. Будешь тут хихикать – Корифея убили, дракона завалили, сами остались живы! Оказалось, что Бык и Дориан нашли Блэкволла, и втроем им удалось спастись, когда все начало валиться. Когда они увидели Адаара, то так орали и хлопали его по спине, что чуть не закончили начатое Корифеем. А вот лекарь при виде Инквизитора разохался, разахался, бинтами обмотал чуть не до носа, не повернуться. Хотел еще запретить в седло садиться, но тут уж Адаар встал на дыбы – еще не хватало войти в легенды уебищем, которого после победы внесли на носилках. Уж продержится как-нибудь в седле, он все-таки Корифея убил!  
Что он Корифея убил, до Адаара так до конца и не дошло. Головой понимал, а все казалось: проснется утром и опять пойдет в ставку геройские планы строить. Этот самый Корифей ему уже плешь проел за столько-то времени, заебал до крайности, и Адаар все никак не мог выдохнуть, успокоиться и осознать, что все, он свободен.  
\- Чем мы теперь займемся, босс? – спросил Бык, покачиваясь в седле. Голову ему перемотали, рога торчали из-под шапочки из бинтов. Воняло от него, как от лавки травника, хотя от Адаара – не лучше.   
\- Выпьем, - тут же ответил Адаар. – Выполненные контракты положено обмывать.  
Бык усмехнулся, а вот Дориан не понял:  
\- Какие еще контракты?  
Дориана-то на носилках как раз несли, с обожженной ногой не поскачешь. Но он-то был знатная шишка, привычный к тому, что вокруг него все прыгают. Вот и сейчас поудобнее устроился, развалился и иногда картинно охал и подносил руку к повязке. Позер.  
\- На убийство Корифея. От верховной жрицы Джустинии. Она ж мне жизнь спасла, вся хуйня. Теперь мы квиты.   
\- Ну ладно, это мы отметим, хо-хо, - вмешался Блэкволл, который ехал с другой стороны от Дориановых носилок. – А потом что? Неужели Инквизиция будет распущена? С теми силами, которые у нас есть теперь, мы можем совершить столько добрых дел, помочь стольким обездоленным…  
\- Борода, - поморщился Адаар, - что ты вечно вперед батьки в пекло лезешь? Да хуй знает, что там будет. И так башка болит, чтоб еще об этом я сейчас думал. Без того есть, чем голову занять…  
Главная причина его головной боли плелась где-то позади. Поговорить с Фредериком Адаар не успел. Сначала Солас начал выдавать такие откровения, что Адаар охуел с головы до ног. Сперва даже решил, что крепко по голове получил, и ему примерещилось, будто Солас Корифею свою сферу отдал. Оказалось - нихуя не примерещилось. А потом этот лысый хер забрал обломки и свалил, напоследок пообещав, что всегда будет уважать Инквизитора! Не сунуть бы ему в жопу свое уважение... А потом уже остальные набежали. Ну, как набежали: кто-то и приковылял, а кое-кто усатый и на руках доехал, поднялся шум... короче, не до разговоров стало. Адаар только и успел отменить приказ Лелианы хватать профессора де Серо, а то лазутчики бы его до Скайхолда приволокли связанным, как ветчину.   
А теперь Адаар не знал, о чем говорить. Спасибо он вроде как сказал. И... и чего теперь?! Фредерик тоже не приближался, предпочитал помалкивать, значит. Неловко, блядь, неловко... А остальные так старательно делали вид, что ничего не происходит, что лучше бы поржали или спросили хоть о чем! Не, деликатные все стали, сволочи...  
В Скайхолд, понятно, приехали героями. Все кричат ура, кидают шапки в воздух, все такое. У Адаара к тому времени немножко в глазах плыло, может, прав был лекарь и нехуй было в седле торчать. Так что он еще наскреб немножко сил, чтобы поулыбаться и помахать толпе рукой, а там спешился и поскребся к себе, хотя прорваться сквозь кольцо поздравляющих было труднее, чем к Корифею в храме.   
\- Милорд, вы дойдете сами? - Лелиана оказалась рядом незаметно, Адаар вздрогнул. Да, совсем плох стал, внимательности никакой...   
\- Дойду.   
\- Я вас провожу. Заодно, если что, отпугну самых назойливых. Вас теперь долго не оставят в покое.  
\- Спасибо, Соловушка, - кивнул Адаар, - нам покоя до смерти не видать, это уж точно. В гробу отдохнем...  
\- Предпочитаю тогда быть занятой, - Лелиана взяла его под локоть. - Для тайного канцлера всегда найдется работа... кстати, мне показалось или я видела в отряде профессора де Серо?  
\- Не притворяйся, ничего тебе не показалось. Тут... сложно все дохуя, Соловушка. Он нас спас. Так что ты того, не зверствуй.  
\- Ну что вы, милорд Инквизитор...  
У себя Адаар выпил стакан воды и упал на кровать прямо в сапогах. Думал, что сразу и вырубится, а нет, до того вымотался, что даже уснуть не получалось. Так и лежал и думал: все, все закончилось, можно валяться на постели в сапогах и нихуя не делать. И в ставку не надо. И драться не надо. Ничего не надо, хотя Лелиана права: хуй ему, а не покой, Корифей подох, а наследство его осталось... Адаар покосился на левую руку - она еще светилась зеленым. Сильнее, чем раньше. Еще немного - и при ней читать можно будет, а ночью придется под одеяло прятать, а то хер уснешь с таким ночником... Нет, пока эта хуйня с ним, от него не отъебутся...  
В дверь постучали. Ну вот, о чем и речь.  
Если я не отвечу, подумал Адаар, может, за дверью решат, что меня нет?..  
В дверь постучали еще раз. Потом поскреблись, как собака, которая просится в дом.  
\- Ну?!  
В комнату зашел Фредерик. Адаар медленно сел. Фредерик успел умыться и причесаться, но видок у него был все равно тот еще, синяк на скуле рдел и полыхал.   
\- У вас есть минута для меня? - Адаар пожал плечами - валяй, хули. Фредерик облизнул губы. - Я хотел рассказать вам, почему не выполнил задание сестры Соловей.  
Вот ей бы и рассказывал, - чуть не ляпнул Адаар, но смолчал.  
\- После нашей... после нашего разговора ночью я много думал.  
Думал он, бля. Адаар вот тоже пиздец много думал. В основном, нахуй так жить.   
\- И я понял, что не в состоянии оставаться шпионом, той или другой стороны. Собственное поведение показалось мне низким и отвратительным. Я связался с людьми герцога Гаспара и, вместо того чтобы заверить их в своей прежней преданности, как велела сестра Соловей, заявил, что более не считаю себя связанным какими-либо обязательствами перед герцогом. В ответ он предал огласке мою старую переписку, как я и опасался...  
Адаар открыл рот. Потом закрыл. Потом поднялся на ноги и прошелся. В голове не было ни одной мысли.  
\- После этого я не мог выполнять приказания сестры Соловей, даже если бы захотел, но я счел отказ от шпионства наилучшим выходом.  
Счел он. Счетчик. Он хоть понимал, что Адаар всерьез думал, не придется ли его убить?! Что Адаар тогда на самом деле это мог - отдать приказ, и все, прости-прощай, труп нашли бы в канаве?! Если бы не Дориан... Или такие мелочи не приходят великим ученым в их великие головы, в Орлейском университете их такому не учат?! Хотя теперь профессора наверняка вышибли из университета, если он "не мог исполнять приказания сестры Соловей". И он вот так взял и от всего отказался, потому что совесть замучила?! После того, как Адаар его нахуй послал и велел не возвращаться?! Да что в голове у этого человека? Сам шею в петлю сунул, оставалось дернуть, кто бы по нему заплакал?! Да, кстати...  
\- А как же брат? Надежда рыцарства, то-се...  
Фредерик опустил глаза.  
\- Признаться, только мысли о брате заставили меня колебаться так долго. И я не смог принять решение, не поговорив с ним предварительно. Но Мишель все понял правильно. И сказал, что честь семьи, которую нужно защищать шпионством, не стоит того, чтобы ее вообще защищать. И что он готов понести любые трудности в Игре, чтобы я мог из нее выйти. Он всегда был такой... блаженный.   
\- Ну надо же, и в кого это он, - пробормотал Адаар.  
\- Поэтому я стал свободен и... и хотел вернуться, но не осмелился это сделать с пустыми руками. К счастью, моя лаборатория оставалась доступна, поэтому я смог приготовить смесь собственного изобретения, действие которой вы видели. А когда я почти добрался до Скайхолда, то случайно узнал, что вы отправились в Храм Священного Праха, и метнулся за вами... Дальше вы знаете.  
Адаар смотрел на него, как в первый раз. Фредерик стоял, опустив глаза. Совесть, что ли, до сих пор грызла? Вот у всех людей бывает задний ум, а у орлейцев, видать, задняя совесть просыпается, что у Бороды, что у Фреда... Адаар вздохнул.  
\- И чего теперь?  
\- Как видите, шпионом мне не бывать. Возможно, Инквизиции пригодится консультирующий драконолог?  
\- Драконы кончились. Драконолог будет без работы.  
\- Тогда... Тогда я могу предложить вам себя только в качестве любящего Фредерика де Серо. Если же и это вас не устроит, мне останется только удалиться.  
\- Куда?  
\- Куда-нибудь. Мир велик.  
Он вскинул глаза на Адаара, но тут же уткнулся взглядом обратно в пол, не выдержал.  
Адаар смотрел и думал. Стоит вот... шпион недоделанный. Который ради чистой совести и Адаара на такое пошел, что для орлейца - пиздец, гроб, кладбище. Можно было, конечно, носиться со своей гордостью и обидками. Сказать, что раз нахуй послал, то и все. Что шпионов при себе не держит, и все такое. Было бы очень в духе сраного лорда, в которого Адаара пытались превратить последние годы. И потом так и жить, сколько там ему осталось, глушить горькую, но знать, что был дохуя прав и оскорблен. И нахера оно?.. Назло бабушке уши отморожу, вот как это называется.   
Как там Фред сказал еще давно? Есть драконы - и есть драконы? Тогда одного Фредерик завалил сам, в Орлее. Второго они убили вместе сегодня. Третьего надо было уже прикончить Адаару, а то нехуй милорду Инквизитору на чужом горбу выезжать постоянно.  
Адаар протянул руку. Фредерик покосился на нее, медленно вздохнул, придвинулся, взял за два пальца и с силой тряхнул. Чучело.   
\- Ой, дурак, - буркнул Адаар, притягивая его к себе. Фредерик тут же прикипел к нему так, что отодрать его от Инквизитора можно было только долотом.  
\- Каарас...  
И третий дракон сдох и развеялся по ветру.

\- Я еще, может, злиться буду.  
\- Злитесь.  
\- Нет, я могу быть пиздец зол.  
\- Я понял, да.  
\- Я орать буду.  
\- Орите.  
\- Совсем не страшно?  
\- Самое страшное на сегодня я уже пережил.  
\- А, в Храме?  
\- И еще в этой комнате.  
\- Хм.  
\- Но я могу притвориться, что боюсь.  
\- Иди ты в задницу...  
\- Это предложение?  
\- Да ты, я смотрю, охуел... Но я подумаю, когда стану малость целее.  
\- Я делаю вам больно?  
\- Хуйня. Фред... а Университет-то как?  
\- О, это очень смешно. Они официально исключили меня из своих рядов, но тут же обнаружили, что второго такого специалиста у них нет - откуда бы?! Теперь все те же люди сотрудничают со мной и состоят в переписке, но неофициально. Глава Университета в личной беседе сказал, что все понимает, но... Скопище идиотов. Это правда смешно.  
\- Нихуя не смешно. Хочешь, Жозефина подключит кого...  
\- Не нужно. Кому надо, найдет меня. А изучать драконов я могу по-прежнему. Если вы не будете против. Наверное... наверное, моей лаборатории здесь уже нет?  
\- Лично я не трогал. Не ходил я туда. Ты... потом проверишь, лады? Постой пока. Пока не приперся кто-нибудь с очень важными новостями. Даже странно, что пока не ломятся. Здесь побудь.  
\- Я здесь, Каарас.

P.S. Если бы Адаар заглянул за дверь, он увидел бы торчащую в ней стрелу, которая прибила к доске записку изящным почерком Лелианы. Записка говорила: "Вторая - тому, кто помешает".  
Конечно, Лелиана на самом деле не собиралась караулить покой Инквизитора с луком в руках. Но она рассчитывала, что желающих проверить, так ли это, не найдется.


End file.
